


RWBY's Workout.

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Horses, Inflation, Stomach Bulge, Unbirth, all the way through, horsecock, huge cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Based on Jlullaby's comic strip, and penned with his permission.When Ruby expresses concerns about her weight, her good friend Nora chips in with some advice - a special training regimen in the men's changing room.What starts as one girl's sluttification soon seeps into the Beacon dorms, sweeping up the rest of Team RWBY in a wave of debauchery.Also, check out Jlulaby if you haven't already - he's great.--> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JLullaby/profile





	1. Ruby's Workout.

“You’re lookin’ a little plump, Ruby!” Nora had said, emerging from the gym with a towel slung over her shoulder. “Have you been eating with Yang again?” She leaned close, nudging Ruby’s arm and dropping her voice to a whisper, “‘Cos, you know, all her fat goes to her chest.”

That was how it started. Nora promised to introduce Ruby to her workout partners, two of the Sports Club’s biggest stars. All Ruby had to do was come to the men’s changing room after lights out. If any suspicion registered in Ruby’s mind, it was washed away by that annoying echo: Lookin’ a little plump.

“Hey, Weiss,” Ruby said as she walked into the dorm. “Do you think I’ve put on weight?”

Weiss sat with her back turned to Ruby, crystal-blue eyes fixed on the pages of her textbook. “Yes. No. Maybe.”

“That…doesn’t help.”

“I’m busy, Ruby. Can we talk about this another time?”

“I guess…”

And so, that night, Ruby wandered out of her dorm room and toward the gym. She dressed for the occasion: her white gym top and red shorts hugged her breasts and butt tightly. She tried to convince herself the clothes had shrank in the wash – unsuccessfully. By the time she reached the changing room doors, she was red-faced and anxious to get started. If she really had gained weight, then maybe Nora’s friends could help her. Without even thinking about the taboo of walking into the men’s changing room, she pushed through the door.

As she entered the strange, dimly-lit room, she wrinkled her nostrils. The smell of stale sweat was overbearing – coupled with her own perspiration. By now, beads of nervous sweat were beading on her exposed navel, arms, and thighs, and her breasts heaved with sharp, nervous breathing. She knew she shouldn’t be here, suddenly struck with how bizarre this was. She turned to leave when she noticed the hiss of nearby showers.

Ruby faced the shower partition like a rabbit caught in headlights. There were naked guys in there... Were they the trainers Nora had mentioned? Something made Ruby step forwards, flushing with heat and embarrassment as she neared the partition. She cleared her throat gently and said, in a strained voice, “Uh, h-hello?” She realized she was too quiet to be heard. Steam drifted from the shower room, and muffled voices reached her ears:

“–wonder if she’ll come–”

“–spent all day thinking up a regimen–”

Ruby gulped faintly. So Nora had told them about her. Well…if they were intent on training her, she could hardly just leave. That would be rude. So, with a sigh, Ruby retreated to the benches and sat with her back to the showers. “J-Just so you know!” she piped up, forcing her voice high enough to be heard. “I’m here early! I’m not looking, though! Should I, uh, step out until you’re ready?”

The voices stopped. There was a long pause, and then one of the men responded: “No need! We’ll be out in a minute.”

Ruby screwed up the fabric of her shorts in her hands, biting her lip and wondering why she was here. If it meant getting a little slimmer, though, it was worth it. The whole team would be jealous when she was nice and toned. Yeah, that would be great…

She flinched when the showers fell to silence. Pinpricks ran up her spine. She heard wet footsteps: two naked men just meters from her back. “H-Hi!” she chirped brightly, trying to disguise her nerves. “So…you’re Nora’s friends?”

One of the men snorted. “You could say that. And you’re Ruby Rose.”

“That’s right!” Ruby said. She tapped her fingers together, humming a low, awkward note. “Er…what kind of training are we gonna do, anyway? And…why did I need to come here, instead of the gym?”

“Gym’s locked,” said a deeper voice. “We have everything we need here, Red.”

The first man chuckled. “Yeah. We’re ready: you can turn around now.”

Ruby puffed a sigh of relief, and turned toward the freshly clothed men–

Who weren’t clothed at all.

Her mouth dropped open, staring at their naked, dripping bodies. They were well-built, all abs and pecs and bulging calves. Neither was below six feet tall, so they towered over her: Herculean figures smirking down at her. One was coffee-colored; the other, tea.

“I’m Cobalt,” said the tea-colored man.

“Onyx,” the darker man introduced himself.

Ruby opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again. She made a breathy sound of shock.

The men’s…cocks…were right before her, in the open. Shower-water drizzled off of their dangling monsterpricks: half-flaccid, but throbbing for Ruby. Cobalt’s was far bigger – it reached almost all the way down his thigh – but Onyx’s was broader. Both were riddled with veins, hairless, and coupled with huge, smooth balls the size of Ruby’s fists.

“Well?” said Cobalt, groping his hilt. “Let’s get started.”

The men approached. Ruby put up her hands, backing away slowly – until she hit a bench, and sat down heavily. “G-Guys!” she managed to yelp. “I didn’t know this…this was..! Ah..!” She flinched as two massive cocks were groped and pointed at her face. They were growing before her eyes, swelling larger and thicker and…ohhh… She clenched her teeth and shrank back against the wall behind the bench, shoulders hiked up defensively…though she knew she was utterly helpless.

“What’s wrong?” asked Onyx, stroking his monstrous pole from base to glans. Ruby watched in horror as a bead of precum welled from his tip – only to droop, roping down under its own weight until the string broke and the white glob splattered on the floor. “You wanna be as fit as Nora, right?”

Ruby’s silver eyes snapped upwards, meeting the towering black man’s. “She…this is really how she works out?”

“It sure is. Three or four times a week. How d’you think she keeps up those energy levels?”

“Nora…” Ruby said bleakly, returning her gaze to those huge, glistening cockpillars. “I don’t know. This is so sudden, and–”

“Relax, Red,” said Cobalt, and took his hands off of his ridiculous shaft. “You don’t gotta do anything you don’t wanna. But there’s no harm in giving us a try, right? We’re actually gentlemen.”

Ruby lowered her shoulders just a little, trying to control her breathing. Her nipples were stiff under her top, and though she tried not to look down, she knew her pussymound was clearly visible through the tight fabric. “I…I don’t know…” She chewed her bottom lip, just…staring at the cockheads hovering in front of her eyes, watching them twitch and throb. God…Cobalt’s must have been twenty inches long, at least. Onyx’s wasn’t too far behind, either. Both of them were drooling precum now, casting their shadows over her lap… “I guess…” Ruby exhaled: “I guess it couldn’t hurt to…to touch…”

“Exactly,” said Cobalt, giving Ruby a friendly smile. “You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?”

Ruby shook her head and hummed an awkward note. At last, she took a deep breath and raised a small, pale hand – her fingertips hovering over the wide cockheads before her. At last, she allowed a single finger to brush over the smooth, twitching surface of Onyx’s cockhead…then over Cobalt’s. She whipped her hand away in fright, overcome by nerves…but quickly gathered her composure. “S-Sorry,” she said, before bringing both her hands to those magnificent cocks, cupping their shafts on her palms, weighing them…closing her fingers around them. After another tense moment, she started to pump – alternating strokes. When Cobalt and Onyx twitched and groaned in pleasure, she felt something odd – an electric thrill up her spine while her heart went ‘ba-dump’ in her chest. “Ggguh…you guys are…so big,” she said meekly. “It’s ridiculous.”

Cobalt snorted. “Yeah, we tend to scare the other guys in the shower. What d’you think, Red? Big enough for ya?”

Ruby huffed and said, “Plenty. Ggguh. Sorry if I’m…no good at this.” She kept on pumping, eeping as thick dollops of pre spooled out over her hands and wrists…oozing down her arms. “W-Warm.”

“Why not have a taste?” asked Cobalt.

Ruby blinked. She released their massive dicks and stared at her pre-smeared hands. Her heart thundering away in her ribcage, she brought a hand to her mouth and shyly licked. Her face grew a few shades redder. “Salty! But…” She licked again…and again…then cupped both her hands together and sluuuurped a thick mouthful of ballsludge off of her pearly-white skin! She chewed over it, rolled it around on her tongue…just savoring the texture. At last, she leaned forwards and pursed her lips, letting their jizz ooze from her mouth, roping downwards. She planned to spit it all out until she heard Onyx grunt and say,

“What, you’re not gonna swallow it?”

Ruby froze. She stared at the goopy rope hanging down almost to the floor. Then she clenched her teeth, exhaled, and – ssslllrrrrpppp – began to suck. Slowly, inch by inch, the cum-rope rose back into her mouth. At last, she licked her lips clean, tilted her head back – presenting her slim neck to the men – and touched two fingers to her throat. She swallowed. Her neck bumped once around the hefty glob of seed. “Gllg-puah!” Pursing her lips again, she sucked and blew sharp, embarrassed breaths. “I just…swallowed jizz…”

“You sure did, Red,” said Cobalt, and cupped her chin with his fingers, staring into her eyes. “Did you like it?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby said honestly. “I’ve never felt…ah…” She nearly went cross-eyed when Cobalt’s cockhead pressed closer, within inches of her lips now. She said nothing, but met Cobalt’s gaze one more time as he closed the distance – finally smushing his tip against her lips. The taste was strong and musky, and even though she didn’t move her lips, he pumped out a few more jolts of precum onto her tongue. She flicked it toward the back of her mouth and swallowed once again. “Mmuh,” she said around Cobalt’s cockhead, trembling, huffing his musk with every staggered breath. “Sho unfair…”

“Don’t pout at me, Red. I can tell you love it. Just…open a little wider…and have a real taste of my dick.”

Ruby held his gaze for a long moment, breathing through her nostrils. Finally, she lowered her eyes to that…obscene…slab of dickmeat, and rolled her tongue beneath his swollen glans. He was too huge, but in a way, even that excited her. Did Nora get to play with this thing whenever she liked? That seemed unfair. The more Ruby thought about it, the more she convinced herself she was being adventurous, trying new things. What was the harm? Very slowly, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, panting hot gushes of breath over Cobalt’s cockhead before leaning forward and tucking his ripe, twitching glans deep into her maw. “Uhnnn.”

“That’s right,” Cobalt exhaled, glancing at Onyx and smirking evilly. He pushed his fingers through Ruby’s hair and bobbed her head softly on his dick, making her glug and hiccup when his tip kissed her tonsils. “You’re bein’ such a good girl, Red. I think you deserve a reward.”

Ruby made a questioning noise, vibrating her throat’s entrance around Cobalt’s cockhead as he tightened his grip on her hair. It didn’t occur to Ruby, in that calm before the storm, that Cobalt’s dick was so huge, it could enter her mouth and punch her in the belly.

She saw stars. Cobalt wrenched her head towards his pelvis and slammed his hips forward. Ruby glurked and gargled on half of Cobalt’s monstercock, lips quivering, tongue forced out over the brim of her bottom lip. As her eyes started to water, she peered up at the stud, who grinned and squeezed her hair. “I can feel your heart poundin’” he said, before thrusting again – grabbing her head two-handed and pulling until her lips smushed up against his hard, athletic pelvis and balls! Ruby made a croaking noise, oozing wads of bubbling slime down her chin and over Cobalt’s nutsack.

“Hrrgk--…ghueck..!” she groaned, and splurted twin ropes of semen from her nostrils. Eyes bulging, she groped at Cobalt’s thighs, trying to push him away…to no avail. She was stuck on his monstercock, penetrated so deep she could feel a pressure inside her stomach! Glurch…slrch…glupp… Faint, wet noises gurgled inside her tummy: she realized Cobalt was cumming, spurting huge, dense ropes of seed directly into her stomach! Within a few harsh spasms of his monstrous dickmeat, she started to feel full, but he kept on blasting his load into her, without a care for her desperate, oxygen-deprived wriggling. At last, Cobalt sighed and wrenched backwards, dragging his drool- and cum-slimed bitchplunger out of her gullet inch by inch. He’d slammed her so hard, her throat was like a vacuum: it clung to his dick, resisting his pull. When, at last, his cockhead burst free, it was followed by a spray of cummy spittle: Ruby retched, puking about a liter of gooey spunk down her top. “H-Hurrglpp! Puah…hah…hahhn…” Ruby wheezed, clutching her chest as she filled her air with lungs. “Hahfff. Uhn.” Crimson-faced and shaking, she tried to stand – but Cobalt’s palm on her head stopped her.

“Gonna give up now, Red?”

Ruby spat another rope of jizz – and hiccupped. “Ungh. I feel so full.” She rubbed her tummy, and heard the rumble of jizz sloshing around inside her. Glorp, slucch. “How can you – so much?”

“I’m just a stallion,” said Cobalt, wiping his slimed cock on Ruby’s face. He’d gone semi-flaccid…but only semi. Already, he was stroking himself, throbbing, growing back to full mast.

“B-But, how does this help m–GGLLHRRKKK!?” Ruby was interrupted by Onyx seizing her cheeks and mashing his fat cockpole into her maw! Before she could react, he dropped his weight upon her, flattening her on her back and hammering down into the sinkhole of her mouth and throat! Jizz frothed from her nostrils, soaking her face in depraved sludge while Onyx went to town on her face, jackhammering her like a block of cement. He yanked his cock out of her – only to turn around, plant his knees beside her head, and sawfuck her gullet with long, body-rocking thrusts. His balls collided with her eyes and forehead, flinging sweat onto the cement floor. Ruby tried to suck air through her nose, but just wound up snorting Onyx’s ballsweat into her lungs.

“Fuck!” Onyx growled, clamping his thighs around Ruby’s face. “Fuck, fuck! Dumb piece of, gh, fuckmeat!”

Fuckmeat. The word echoed in Ruby’s cock-addled brain. She sprayed another jolt of jizz from her nose, watching Onyx’s balls swing into her face, engulfing her world in cum-churning darkness each time they slammed over her eyes. Suddenly, the stud tensed up and hilted his cock in her throat, smushing his balls over her face as he shook, growled, and pumped rope after rope of seed down her gullet. Ruby trembled beneath him, seeing white as her lungs cried for air. Even when Onyx dragged his throat-slimed cock out of her, she had to cough up a few globs of bubbly cum before she could draw breath. “Haaa-! Hah…hah..!” When Onyx lowered his ebony shaft to her mouth, glossy and spit-coated and…unf…Ruby lazily lashed her tongue over his meat, sucking and stroking it clean! Her pupils were dilated, unfocused – lost in a fuck-haze.

“Not bad for starters,” Onyx said, grinding his dick up and down over her mouth. “Hey, Cobalt – I think we’ve got a winner on our hands.”

“You might be right,” said Cobalt, still pumping his obscene cockpillar one-handed, working it up to its full, glorious length. Onyx snorted and shifted down, kneeling over Ruby’s thighs now. She made a noise of soft confusion when he dropped his dense, still-hard cock on her belly, and weakly stared down over the horizons of her plump breasts. Gosh…his tip reached almost to her boobs. If he put that thing inside her…

If–…

If he–…

Ruby gasped and dug her fingers into the floor, trying to push herself away. “U-Uh! I think I need to be somewhere, guys! Good workout! I’ll just go back to my dorm now–!”

“The workout hasn’t started yet,” said Onyx, and grabbed her ankles – prying her legs up, up, until they framed her body in a tight breeding-press that displayed the full mass of her thick rump and thighs. She whimpered and squirmed – but then Cobalt was kneeling behind her, holding her ankles tight, keeping her in place for his buddy. Ruby pushed helplessly at Cobalt’s abs, but it was useless: Onyx lowered his broad, bitch-wrecking tip between her legs, tugged her red shorts aside, and brushed a thumb over her squishy, sopping wet pussy. Her breasts heaved with big, shocked gasps as she stared down at his dense black meat twitching and pulsing between her thighs, primed and ready to enter and…and destroy her. Then she really would be fuckmeat, speared on Onyx’s dick and losing her virginity in one swoop. Onyx swirled his thumb around her clit, sending electric shocks of pleasure through her body, before sloooowly moving his hips forwards. Ruby felt his hot cockhead smooch her cunnylips, even dribbling a few globs of dangerous precum inside…but then it slipped upwards, sliding against her belly while his underside teased her pussy with its veiny texture. Back and forth he went, grunting and sighing his pleasure as his muscular body worked over her, making her wriggle and pull all kinds of strained faces. “You want it, don’t you? Inside you.”

Ruby trembled, shrinking under his glare. “Nnnn-… Nnnh… Do you…promise to be gentle..?”

“We promise not to be gentle,” Cobalt chuckled.

“That’s right,” said Onyx. “We’re gonna work you hard. With our juicy, pussy-destroying, monsterdicks.” He squeezed his hilt and pushed it alllll the way up. When his balls smacked her pussy, his cockhead kissed between her boobs, soaking the fabric of her top even further.

“I can’t,” Ruby said, shaking her head meekly. “Th-that thing…my body can’t…”

“Not with that attitude. Look.” Onyx rolled the tip of his thumb between her pussylips, tugging gently to make ‘em spread. “You’re drenched down here, Red. Your body wants to try my cock. Are you gonna tell it no?”

Cobalt rumbled in satisfaction. “You should listen to your pussy. It knows what’s best for you. Besides…getting’ hammered by us is the real workout. You’ll feel the fat melt away.”

“Yeah, once you’re on our spitroast,” said Onyx. Before Ruby could respond, he started to push his cockhead against her soft pussy, teasing her with his thickness. “Loosen up, Red…or I’ll make you!”

He slammed his hips down, driving every ounce of strength in his body against the barrier of her resisting cunny! Ruby squeaked as his ebony cockpillar stretched her out, a drill that struck right into her core! Very slowly, dread flooding her body and soul, she looked down at her belly.

A distinct bulge pushed out under her skin, all the way up to her sternum. Ruby’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the cockbulge, Onyx’s hilt stretching her pussy wide around his girth. “Ohgod,” she exhaled. “Ohgod, ohgod…”

“Fuck yeah,” said Onyx, leaning over her and planting his hands on the floor. Cobalt released her ankles, letting his friend pin her in that obscene position with his body. Ruby gurgled and gasped beneath him, speared on his cock like a bitch in heat. She was past the point of no return, her virginity stolen in one womb-punching thrust! Her pussy spasmed and clenched, and the bulge on her tummy twitched as Onyx mounted her. “Fuck it,” he said. “I’m going all out!”

He fucked her. Ruby’s world became a blur as the muscular stud pounded her poor cunt from tip to hilt, whacking his balls against her asscheeks with every thrust! His dick was a burning lance striking pain and pleasure into her brain, blazing waves washing through her body! She clenched her teeth, drool bubbling over her bottom lip as she grimaced and went cross-eyed. “Hnng! Hng, hng, hahh!” But Onyx wouldn’t slow. His bulge danced up and down, actually jostling her tits when it hit high enough. All the while, Cobalt jerked his even bigger cock over her face, oozing globs of precum into her hair, onto her lips… She didn’t know how much cream she sucked down in those few minutes – she came close to blacking out a couple of times – but it was certainly a lot.

“Give me some love, too,” said Cobalt, tugging at her sweaty hair and grinding his cock along her mouth. “God, your tits bounce good…”

Ruby grunted and looked at her boobs. They bounded in her top with every thrust, wobbling and slapping together, her stiff nipples painfully visible under the fabric! She was getting so sweaty, her top was becoming transparent. “Ghhoooh…” she groaned incoherently. “Puh-please–!” She trailed off in croaking yelps when Onyx pulled her hips against his, hilting his dick inside her with every machine thrust! Clap, clap, clap – the sound of his balls colliding with her asscheeks while his dick distended her belly more and more.

Cobalt laughed and cupped her face between his fingers, smushing her cheeks and lips forward in an obscene pout. “See? Now you’re working up a sweat,” he told her. “How does it feel?”

Ruby made another deep noise of uncertainty and stress, though she couldn’t disguise her body’s reactions to the hard fucking. Her pussy clenched and spasmed in wild throes of ecstasy, her back arched in shudders of bliss, and her fingernails scraped the floor whenever Onyx’s cock gave a resounding CLOP along every inch of her cunt! It was impossibly hot, impossibly good, and Ruby was afraid of falling any further into her bliss – if she did, she might never rise up again.

Suddenly, Cobalt’s gleaming cockhead was in front of her, quivering, taunting. Ruby’s mouth began to water.

“Go ahead,” said Cobalt. “Suck it.”

Still trembling with every thrust, Ruby opened her mouth to capture Cobalt’s glans inside. Before she could do anything, though, he seized her jawline in his hand and rammed his hips forth, driving his colossal, twenty-inch fuckpillar down her tiny, sopping little throat. Ruby horked and spluttered around his shaft, facefucked stomach-deep in a single thrust. Cobalt’s cock was so huge, she felt it mashing against the bottom of her cum-pumped tummy, trying to dive even further down. His balls smacked her eyes and forehead. Without a moment’s pause, he sawed his hips back and forth in jerking, jamming motions, destroying her gullet with his monsterdick while Onyx went to town on their pussy! The twinned efforts of their energetic stud-cocks forched her to arch her body, her head and rump touching the floor while her middle squirmed and bucked with their thrusts, her neck bloating around Cobalt’s dick, her tummy around Onyx’s. Drool and cunnyjuice pooled around her head and between her legs, and her silver eyes tilted ever backwards in dizzy, silly pleasure. She was losing her sense of self, her sense of time, to these monstercocks – giving in, feeling her inhibitions melt away..!

“Take it, slut!” Onyx roared, pounding her like a wild stallion. “Fffuuuck, let’s hoist this piece of meat up.”

Meat? Ruby thought, in the blurry, melted depths of her mind. She gargle-spat another wad of drool down Cobalt’s pounding dick. Cobalt, meanwhile, clamped a big, powerful hand around her bulging throat and squeezed for purchase, choking her as he started to rise. Onyx followed, and together, they lifted Ruby on the spitroast of their dicks to fuck her off the ground, hammering her with even more force! Ruby pushed at Cobalt’s abs, but they kept swinging, forcing his cock into her stomach no matter how hard she resisted. Onyx had to contend with her kicking feet, but he just seized her thick thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Slick stews of cum and her own juices drizzled down to the floor, and she started to feel like she really was being spitroasted – a sizzling slab of pork. Slowly, her struggles faded. Her arms dropped limp, hands clawing at nothing, while her thighs stopped trying to dislodge from around Onyx’s hips: instead, they squeezed harder, pulling herself to him willingly. The changing room filled with the sound of clapping flesh and manly grunts. Ruby herself was silenced, apart from the high-pitched, glurking, hiccupping noises her throat produced without her consent. Her dark red hair dangled, soaked in Cobalt’s cockbrew, and her eyes half-lidded in oxygen-deprived spasms.

“Finally giving in?” asked Cobalt, adjusting his grip – and planting his other hand over her neck, choking her with both his powerful mitts. Ruby wondered, vaguely, if he was trying to kill her, but then she realized he was stroking his own dick through her neck, masturbating, as though the sleeve of her throat wasn’t enough for his mighty member. She almost felt guilty for not being good enough. “Don’t worry. Before we’re done here, we’ll both fill your cunt with helpings of our jizz. I hope you’re not ovulating.”

Ruby gargled. She hadn’t thought about that. Oh god, what if she got pregnant?

Pregnant…

Her thighs gripped tighter, shocking even her. Did her body want to make a baby? Electric shocks of horror prickled her brain, but she couldn’t force her body to stop grinding, clenching, rolling her hips against Onyx’s virile thrusts. I-If he didn’t stop, she’d get pregnant! She’d need to stop being a Huntress. Her entire life would change. She didn’t want that!

Didn’t…

Ggguuuhh…

Ruby’s tongue finally burst out of her mouth, forced out by Cobalt’s girth. Cobalt pinched its tip happily as he slammed her esophagus, while the last dregs of air withered in her lungs… Suddenly, he tensed and slapped her clopping tits, making her retch on his dick! He was cumming: she felt his dick buck mightily all the way from her lips to her belly, heard the sluurccch as he started to blast artillery-shots of dense ballsludge directly into her stomach! Her already-full stomach… Ruby angled her eyes down…and watched in terror as Onyx trembled, too!

“Fill you up!” he roared as he hit his own orgasm. One cock in her womb, the other in her belly, both pumping their unbelievable loads with no way for their seed to escape. Her holes were utterly clogged, sealed by the monsterdicks hilted balls-deep inside of her. She tried to puke, but it was impossible: Cobalt and Onyx pumped her mercilessly. She felt her womb – her womb – fill with hot seed, while her stomach swelled around a massive load of stud-stew. When she looked down again, her eyes widened in shock: her belly was expanding, inflating around the men’s loads. She gave a mute shriek and tried to press down on her gut, a hopeless attempt to stop its growth, but it kept on regardless. Only when the men had finished cumming, and dropped her to the floor like a piece of used-up garbage, did her tummy stop its swell.

She looked pregnant.

“Not bad, for a first session,” said Cobalt, as Ruby rumbled and whined on the floor. The studs’ cocks drizzled the last globs of seed onto her face and tummy. “See you again tomorrow, same time? We’ll fuck you up even harder, we promise.”

While she laid there squirming, the men dressed and, chuckling amongst themselves, left the room – leaving Ruby all alone, cumflated and twitching madly.

She struggled, at last, onto a bench, where she sat nursing her swollen tummy. The heat inside her was unbearable, and though she was horrified by what the men had done to her body, she was still impossible aroused. Whimpering, she stabbed a hand between her legs and masturbated, swirling a palm roughly around her clit, curling her fingers into her cock-stretched pussy… But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t make herself cum. The studs’ dicks had overridden her pleasure sensors, reshaping her so only they could please her. She needed to rest, she knew – let her body return to normal – but with this tummy, that was impossible.

She couldn’t stay here any longer. She waddled into the shower room and stood under the surge for a few minutes, breathing heavily, running her hands over her cum-belly. Gunk and slime drizzled off of her in thick torrents, and swirled away in the drain. There was no way of saving her gym clothes – she tugged them on and pulled one of the sweaty spare tops over it, hoping it would disguise her belly. It didn’t. She sighed miserably. She couldn’t let her teammates see her like this.

-

“What d’you think’s taking Rubes so long?” asked Yang, tying back her golden sheet of hair as she sat cross-legged on her bed. Blake was sleeping above her, and Weiss was reading on the opposite bed.

The silver-haired heiress sighed and shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe she had curry for dinner.”

“Gross, Weiss.” Yang stood and marched to the bathroom door. She knocked firmly on it. “Hey, Ruby! Everything alright?”

“J-Just a minute!” came the panicked reply.

Yang frowned and crossed her arms. She could hear the bath running. “What are you doing in there?”

“Muh-…my makeup!” Then, quietly: “Yeah, that’ll do.”

“I heard that.” Yang rolled her eyes and returned to bed.

-

Ruby crouched in the bath, grasping the porcelain edge and puking cum into the basin. Thick ball-gunk erupted from her mouth and nostrils in unsteady bursts, and as a constant stream from her asshole. By now, her tummy was almost back to normal-size. She bucked her hips and kneaded her middle, almost milking herself for all the dense jizz packed inside her body. She left the bath tap running on its highest intensity to disguise the noise of her retches.

-

The next day was…slow, and long. Ruby couldn’t concentrate on classes: she fiddled with her pens and stared at her lap. Occasionally Weiss nudged her with an elbow, but even that wasn’t enough to pull her out of her malaise. Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about the sheer intensity of last night, the feeling of being plunged from both ends, pumped full of superior, manly sludge until it seemed to fill every iota of her being.

See you again tomorrow, same time?

But Ruby couldn’t possibly go back…could she?

-

Yang was worried. When Ruby left the dorm at nearly 11PM, the others barely seemed to notice, but Yang saw the red flush on Ruby’s face, the way her hands opened and close in nervousness… Yang stood and pulled on a top, not bothering to change out of her shorts as she left the room. Finding Ruby again was completely by chance: as Yang wandered down the corridor, she spotted her sister leaning against a wall, breathing heavily and shaking. That erased all doubt from Yang’s mind: something was up, and she had to find out what it was.

Like a private eye, Yang tailed Ruby through the academy, ducking into doorways and behind corners whenever she was at risk of being spotted. At last, she saw Ruby duck into the changing room.

The men’s changing room.

Wait…

Yang frowned and tapped her foot on the floor. Now, what was she supposed to think about that? Had Ruby made a mistake? Surely she’d realize her fault in just a moment, and quickly hurry out.

Minutes passed. Yang grew increasingly irritated, scuffing the floor with her heel and huffing loud breaths. “C’mon, Rubes – what’re you doing..?” Awkwardly, crawling with suspicion, she approached the changing room door…and as she drew near, she began to hear…noises.

–clop, clop, schlulk, clop, “Fuck!”, glurch, smack, CLAP, clop–

Oh, god… Yang crossed her arms and bit her lip. Was Ruby with a boyfriend? Boyfriends? The idea of her little sister playing around with men was almost inconceivable. The bubbly, cheery, innocent Ruby, being used by some big brutes…

Yang blinked, and her eyes turned red. She wanted to kick down the door and beat up whoever was touching Ruby.

But…

Ruby was her own person. She could make her own decisions. If this was her choice, wouldn’t it be wrong to stop her?

–SMACK, GLUCK, schhlurk, “Fffuhh, fuckin’ cumpig!”, GLOCCH–

Yang realized she was trembling, and panting, her knees wobbling weakly. She wanted to see what was behind that door, but at the same time, she really didn’t. Still, some force guided her hand to the door handle, turned it slowly downwards, and pushed ever so gently – enough to crack the door an inch or so open, and peer inside. She saw a locker, a mirror…

And in the mirror, she saw something that make her mouth drop open.

Two muscular men hunched over the pale, naked form of Ruby. She was sprawled on the bench, her thick asscheeks bouncing and clapping with each thundering strike of the mosntercock slamming in and out of her asshole. Yang was ‘treated’ to the sight of her little sister’s stretched pucker imploding and blowing out around the ungodly girth, ropes of cum oozing down her thighs as she squealed and grunted like a pig. But she couldn’t cry out properly – not with a second cock hilted in her throat! Her silver eyes rolled in desperation, her hair dangling sweatily around her face as a pair of nuts bigger than her fists collided with her chin over and over, her neck distended and tits bounding with every thrust. Ropes of cum-infused spit oozed over her eyes and brow and dangled from the tips of her hair, forming a puddle at the base of the bench.

As Yang watched, the man pounding at Ruby’s pussy seized her legs and wrapped them around his hips – then growled, tensed, and hilted himself balls-deep inside her. Yang went still in absolute horror as a slow, insipid glurching noise emanated from inside her little sister: the man was cumming in her guts, pumping her ass so full of his jizz that, when he wrenched out to reveal just how wide he’d gaped her, a small waterfall of cream oozed out and drizzled between the bench tiles. Ruby twitched helplessly – until the man, without even a pause, guided his half-erect cock to her pussy and forced it inside. From the size of him, Yang knew he wouldn’t get more than a few inches into Ruby – it was just impossible. She was stunned when, with another slow, sloppy noise, he crammed every single inch of his massive dick into Ruby’s convulsing cunny. She wailed, and her panicked vibrations sent the throatfucker into overdrive – he slammed her face rapid-fire, milking a tide of sloppy drool out of her lips and nose. Mercilessly, without a care for Ruby’s wellbeing, he came too. Yang touched a hand to her mouth and sank to her knees as Ruby spasmed beneath the men, spitroasted into a hazy oblivion. They were using her as a masturbation sleeve, stretching and gaping and pumping her like wild beasts! A minute ago, Yang was ready to spring to the rescue, but now she felt weak.

When the throatfucker dislodged from her mouth, Ruby threw her head back and puked jizz – a fountain of gooey nutslop erupting from her throat, spraying a gluey arc that splashed and schlepped on the floor.

“Gross, Red,” said the throatfucker, pinching her nose once the stream had died down. “You’re gonna have to clean this up, y’know.”

“Y-Yeah…” Ruby said weakly, still trembling and clenching around the jackhammer fuck stretching out her pussy. “Nngh--! Hah…hah..!”

Yang clenched her fists. “Ruby…” she whispered. She wished she had her Ember Celica – she’d never imagined this was what Ruby was doing at night – but the gauntlets were wrapped in oily cloth in the Academy workshop, awaiting repair. Still…even if she’d had her weapons, she wasn’t sure she could have used them. Her knees wobbled too badly to stand, and her fat, perky breasts heaved with unsteady breaths. A flame-like heat trembled between her thighs. Each strike of that colossal schlong into Ruby’s pussy seemed to tingle through Yang’s entire body. Maybe this was sisterly instinct – sharing physical sensation – or maybe she just hadn’t masturbated in a while. The sight of her little sister being fucked was…intoxicating. Yang wanted to see more, even though it shamed her.

Ruby arched her back and whined as her lover came in her pussy. Jets of cum sprayed around the sides of her stretched fuckhole, her womb pressurized by the man’s palm pressing down on her belly. Once he was done, he stepped back – once again dragging every inch of his slimy, veiny cock out of her winking pussy – and admired his handiwork. Ruby lay stewing in their juices, belching bubbles of seed while her pussy and ass oozed a steady gloop of ballsludge. “Haaauuhhnnn…” she crooned in pleasure. “Mmmh-mmhooooree…”

The men smirked at her. “Yeah?” asked the one with the bigger dick, rubbing it in her hair. “You’re even sluttier than Nora. Who’d have thought? Maybe we should get extreme with you.”

“Ex…treme..?” Ruby murmured, her eyes fixing on the cock before her. She rolled out her tongue, and the man nuzzled his cockhead against the cup of her slick muscle, letting her slap and lap her tongue over and around his cum-drooling glans.

“Hell yeah. You think we’ve been going all out on you? This is just the beginner’s course. If you want some intensive learning, we can step up our game.”

Ruby gave him a faraway look, squirming where she lay. As the stud stroked his cockhead against her cheeks and the plump soft pillows of her lips, she made a purring noise and nodded. “Hah…okay…”

“Glad to hear it, slut.” The monstercocked stud stepped to the side…just enough for his buddy to sidle up next to him, both of their dicks kissing Ruby’s lips now. Her eyes widened, pupils constricting in shock. Yang saw her nostrils twitching as she sniffed the overpowering cockstench, then turned onto her front to lap and nuzzle them.

“Ahn..! Ah… What’s this for..?” she asked dreamily.

The men glanced at each-other, smirking, and then each grasped a handful of Ruby’s hair. “Open wide.”

Ruby seemed to understand, then, what was about to happen. She flinched…then exhaled, and leaned in to snort a thick wad of precum out of the darker man’s tip. “Hhah…okay.” She opened her mouth as wide as she could, drooping her glistening tongue down to her chin and peering at her lovers in adoration. They squeezed their broad cockheads into her mouth, guiding them in until her cheeks bulged and she started to cough and rasp around them, more drool stringing down her chin and dangling to the floor. Yang, in her hiding spot outside the door, was no longer standing: she sank to her knees, trying to ignore his completely, soaking wet her pussy was. She hoped nobody walked by: if they did, they’d see her trembling, stroking a hand ferociously between her thighs while slick girljuices strung between her legs.

The two studs angled up, tightened their grip, and rammed Ruby’s throat like the squishy little cocksocket it was. She made a high-pitched croaking noise, trying to squeal as not one, but two monstrous fuckpoles invaded her tiny little gullet, stretching it wide! She gargled and grunted and spluttered on their twinned cocks, tits bouncing around in her top as they fucked her face in tight, cramped thrusts. Since their hips were together, they couldn’t move much inside her, but even their compressed fucking churned up her insides, made her eyes roll and her face turn bright red. “Ghueck!” she gagged, spurting semen-infused drool from her nostrils and over their pre-slimed dicks. She looked desperately up at her lovers while her neck bloated around their moving dicks, and dug her fingers into the edge of the bench. Their thrusts were so bullish and brutal that her thick rear wobbled about, cum oozing from her gaping, winking pussy and asshole as she got double facefucked!

Just as soon as it started, it was over. The darker stud hooked his fingertips into her nostrils, blocking the spluttering flow, forcing her to keep everything in. The men tensed and growled, and hit their orgasm almost at the same time. Their cocks must have almost been touching her stomach when they started to cum. Yang heard, muffled by Ruby’s inner walls, the hot slop and gurgle of their roaring cumblasts, pumping her tummy full until it started to round out and swell! As Ruby took their loads, she hit her own climax: Yang watched, gasping, as her little sister’s roughfucked pussy clenched and squirted girlcum all over the bench! The sight triggered something in Yang: she clenched her teeth and pitched forward, bumping her head against the wall. She saw stars. Her powerful thighs clamped together, and she gave a high-pitched squeal as she hit her climax. Half-blind with pleasure, she heard the gloosh of her own squirt hitting the floor as though from far away. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, turning red, while her teeth dug into her lower lip. It was several moments before she realized she was squealing like a piggy, gasping for breath, drool soaking her chin and top..! The men had wrenched out of her bloated sister, and were now looking toward the door in confusion.

“Who’s there?”

Very slowly, Yang dragged herself to her feet. She rested her fingers on the door handle…took a deep, shaky breath…and slowly, firmly, pushed it open. She stepped into the changing room with slick girlcum stringing down her thighs, a gloss of sweat glistening on her exposed skin. “Gentlemen,” she said, mounting a hand on her right hip. The other dangled by her side. At the sight of her pudgy tits, the men stirred: their cocks twitched and swelled, and Yang grinned.

“We aren’t gentlemen,” said the bigger man. “You’re Yang Xiao Long. Are you here to save your sister?”

Yang sidled toward him, pursing her lips. “In a way. How could I fight such big, strong studs, though? The most I can do is take her burden.”

“I guess you’re right, blondie. Come here.”

-

2 days later.

“Well, I don’t see why I have to endure a class on the mechanics of Dust!” Weiss pouted, grasping her books against her stomach as she strode along the corridors toward Team RWBY’s dorm. Blake lagged a few steps behind, her dark hair and ribbon bobbing with each fluid step.

“We have to attend the same classes, Weiss. There’s no point complaining about it.”

“I feel insulted!” Weiss went on, red-faced and scowling, as though she hadn’t heard Blake. “I should write a letter to Professor Ozpin!”

Blake rolled her golden eyes and said, “I’m sure he’ll be happy to remove you from all the classes you think you already know.”

“Hmph!” Weiss strode faster, her slim arms swinging elegantly by her sides. Blake had to make an effort to keep up.

“What’s gotten into you, Weiss?”

“What’s gotten into me? Isn’t it obvious? Something’s going on with Ruby and Yang. They vanish at night, and come back sweaty and…stinky. Can’t you tell what’s going on?”

Blake didn’t even want to guess. “I’m sure you’re about to tell me.”

“They’re training! Without us! That’s just…ghh, it winds me up! We should demand they bring us with them.”

Blake crossed her arms and exhaled. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

They reached the door to their dorm. Weiss stopped with her fingers on the handle and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Listen, I don’t think they’re training at midnight. They’re…grown women, now. Don’t you think they might be..?”

“…Might be what?”

“Don’t make me say it, Weiss.”

Weiss stared at her for a long moment…then her face flushed. “You think they might be drinking!?”

Blake rubbed her brow and exhaled. “Sure, Weiss. Drinking.”

“If they are, then I should give them a piece of my mind. Don’t they know how unhealthy that is? A huntress must have a clear mind and body!”

Blake grasped the handle, putting her fingers over Weiss’, and pushed the door open. “Let’s forget about it for now. I’m tired, and–”

They stopped talking. Very slowly, hands still interlinked, then turned their heads to look into the room. For a moment, neither could really process what they were seeing: their minds had to wrap around the strangeness, the obscenity of the scene.

There were strange men in their room: naked, sweating, with unbelievable monsterdicks just hanging out in the open, slimed with cum and spit and who knew what else. They sat on the beds or stood in the centre of the room, making a ragtag circle of heat and stink and debauchery. There were condoms everywhere: bloated, tied off, and hung from the bedposts, door handles, or just left to ooze on the floor. Individual condoms held more than enough liquid to fill a stomach twice over – a fact that made the girls squeeze each other’s hand tighter, backing away from the opening.

Inside the inner circle was the worst sight of all. Golden hair and dark red hair flung sweat as they bounded in rapid rhythm. Silver and violet eyes rolled back in watering sockets, and tongues drooped over plush lips, oozing ropes of drool that swung and splattered on bare, rapidly-clapping tits. Asscheeks vibrated under sharp impacts, rippling with high-pitched SLAPs.

“Wuh…whuhh…” Weiss murmured, cowering against Blake’s side. “Whhhat’s…?”

Blake swallowed thickly. “I think we should go.”

“Blake, what–?”

Blake tugged Weiss’ hand, starting to pull her away from the door. She took one step before walking straight into someone’s chest.

A man looked down at them. He was topless, a towel slung over his shoulder. Blake recognized him as one of the supply PE teachers, an ex-hunter with bronzed skin, a square jaw, and a tangle of dark hair.

“Professor Nile!” Weiss cried, failing to put two and two together. “You need to help us. There are…guh, strange men in our room!”

As Weiss pleaded with the towering man, Blake let her gaze crawl down to his sweatpants. She gulped. From his crotch all the way down to his knee was a dense, python-like bulge, thicker than her arm – and still flaccid. As she stared, it pulsed lazily in its cage. Professor Nile had obviously just showered, but she could still smell his musk. For a moment, it overpowered her catlike senses and made her dizzy.

Nile cleared his throat. “You girls should calm down. I’m sure you’re misinterpreting things. Why don’t we all relax and take a look?”

“Take a look?” Weiss yelped. “Sir, the things they’re doing..!”

Nile patted her shoulder, then squeezed it. His other hand slipped around Blake’s back. Weiss was still in a daze, and allowed the gym teacher to turn her back toward the room, but Blake’s mind was racing. When they reached the doorway, Nile pressed them through – and shut the door behind them. Weiss made a low groaning noise. Ruby and Yang were getting slamfucked in the centre of the room: huge cocks ramming in and out of their loosened assholes. They were braced against one-another, foreheads touching and hands intertwined as muscular studs squeezed their hips and fucked them standing. Ruby’s shorts were in a pile around her ankles, and Yang wore nothing but socks. Used condoms littered the floor around their feet, jizz soaking into the carpet. They didn’t seem aware of their surroundings, just moaning, gagging, and gasping on the overwhelming sensation of being assfucked beyond their sanity. The crowd cheered them on, hooting and jerking their spent cocks back to life. Blake wondered why she wasn’t running away. Something stopped her: a sensation that was both burning and freezing, stalling her limbs while a soft fuzz descended over her mind. She’d felt this before – something Faunus had to deal with on a monthly basis.

She was going into heat.

When Nile tugged the ribbon from her hair, exposing her sleek black cat ears, Blake gasped softly and looked up at him. He cupped her face between his fingers, squishing her lips forward in a dumb, faraway pout. “You’re panting like a beast,” said the gym teacher. “Just let go. Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“Blake..?” Weiss murmured. When Blake turned her head, Weiss was trembling, wide-eyed, frozen in fear. Two men stood beside her, shamelessly cupping her clothed breasts, squeezing her hips and ass… They tugged her back toward the bed – until only Blake’s hand around Weiss’ kept them from dragging her away. “Blake..!”

Professor Nile ran a thumb down Blake’s neck. His touch was electric on her skin. She heard a low rumbling noise, and realized, in dull shock, that she was purring. “Good kitten,” he told her. “Good pet.” His words bounced around in her skull, a rosy heat that made her blush and smile shakily. When his thumb trailed over her lips, then pressed between them, she sucked gently on his skin. “Let go.”

Blake released Weiss’ hand.

The silver-haired heiress gave a shrill squeak, terror racing in her mind as her molesters picked her up and bundled her onto the bed, already tugging her dress up over her hips, exposing her thighs and tight tummy. Only her elegant little panties separated them from their prize. She wailed and tried to get her legs between herself and the men, pushing with her heels. They weren’t phased at all: hungrily, they slipped her heels off and took hold of a leg each, prying them so far apart that she groaned from the strain.

“Who are you!?” she demanded. “I’ll report you to the Board! Don’t you know who my father is? As the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, I order you to–mmRRGHPPHH!” One of the men pinched her mouth shut, forcing her to thrash and groan incoherently.

“That’s better,” he said. “We’re in the Yoga Club. You’re, like, really unbalanced.”

“Yeah,” said the other. “Totally bad karma, princess. We’ve gotta stretch it out of you. It’s, like, our duty ‘n’ stuff.”

Stretch!? Weiss thought as her gaze dropped to the men’s groins. Their cocks were dense, throbbing – and utterly virile, spurting precum with every twitch, coating her thighs in their gunk. She squealed and writhed in disgust, but they just pressed closer, bundling their gleaming cockheads against her clothed pussylips. Electrified, Weiss reached up and wrapped her arms around the pillow, digging her nails in until fluff poured around her fingers. No! They couldn’t be thinking of–!

“I got it, bro,” said the man to her right, sitting on the bed and hoisting her, without difficulty, over his dick. Now both men were sitting with their legs overlapping, their cocks nearly together – and her pussy directly above them. From her new position, Weiss could see Blake kneeling before Professor Nile, peering up at him with kitten-like adoration as he stroked her hair and guided her face close to his ridiculous bulge… When she kissed it, Weiss moaned in despair.

Then the men, using her like a doll, rammed her virgin cunny down on both of their swollen pricks. Her panties went up into her pussy like a condom, and for a moment, the silky fabric against her womb was all she felt. And then, the pain. She lost her virginity to two strangers at once, gaping her pussy like crazy around their twinned dicks! She screamed as they bounced her in their laps, making her belly dance with two distinct cockbulges. Schlop, slap, splurch – precum squirted from the edges of her obliterated cunny, their overzealous sludge filling her womb and then forcing back out. They hadn’t even cum yet!

Blake, meanwhile, nuzzled Professor Nile’s colossal dickbulge. She inhaled his scent, pawed at his sweatpants, and wriggled her rear in adoration. Even the slightest surrender to her instincts had led to a chain reaction. Lust was taking over, melting her resistance until nothing was left but happy mush. She loved the way Nile petted her, running his fingers through her hair and tickling her cat ears. At last, too curious to resist, she pressed toward his waistband and bit down, tugging at his pants. Just centimetres from her eyes, his dense cockhilt was exposed, and his stench wafted over her. She could see his muscular thighs, his dense, cum-guzzling nuts…if she listened carefully, she swore she could hear his balls gurgling with all the jizz they were busy producing.

“You wanna mate with me, huh, kitten?” Nile asked, raising her chin with two fingers. “You wanna have my kittens?”

Blake gurgled gently.

Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long was in heaven. Her violet eyes rolled back, drooling tears as Cobalt hammered her asshole! Her rim sucked his cock like a mouth, clenching and clamping, desperate to milk him for everything he had! “Unnghhfuck, come on, big guy!” she yelled, slapping her own asscheeks with a resounding [i]CLAP![/i] “Are you even being serious?”

“Blondie talks big,” said Cobalt, slamming his hands over her own. “Alright. Say hello to Miss Rose for me!” With that, he kicked it up several notches – hammering her ass with almost murderous strikes, brutalizing her insides with his slippery monstercock until she couldn’t even see straight! Bubbles of drool erupted between her teeth, and she pitched forward against her sister’s shoulder, their tits smacking each other as their studs fucked them hard. “Nnnngh! How’s it goin’, Rubes?”

“HooOOHHhhghh!” Ruby wailed, just as blind with pleasure. Onyx slammed her with a mechanical, ruinously strong rhythm, his ebony balls beating her thighs until they bruised. It was a wonder either girl was still standing, after being fucked by so many men, in so many positions! Maybe this was helping them to get fitter, after all. Yang could taste Ruby’s sweaty hair against her lips, smell her sex and her need. Driven by some strange impulse, Yang turned her head and sucked along Ruby’s cheek, seeking out her lips. Ruby reciprocated: before either knew what they were doing, the sisters were locked in a deep, hungry kiss, tongues slapping across each other, drooling down their chins and peering into one another’s eyes like passionate lovers. They didn’t say anything: partly because they couldn’t, and partly because words were unnecessary. Neither had experienced such a perfect moment before.

Suddenly, Cobalt yanked Yang away from Ruby. “Look at this,” he said, turning her toward the rest of the room. “You were so busy screaming for cocks, you didn’t even notice them come in…”

Yang’s eyes widened, and for a moment, she emerged from her stupor. Weiss and Blake… The Faunus girl was on her knees, trembling under the unwieldy might of Professor Nile’s exposed cockpillar: he draped it over her head and down her back. As it swelled fatter and longer, she bowed under its immense weight and buried her face in his wrecking balls to feast on his nutsweat. Yang heard low slurping noises between deep, satisfied purrs. God…Professor Nile was immense. With his balls swallowing Blake’s face, his cockhead rested on the swell of her asscheeks, having spanned the entire length of her head, neck, and back – oozing a steady stream of precum over her rump. Blake didn’t seem daunted at all by his sheer size: she was lost in pleasure.

To Yang’s left, the bunkbed shook violently. Two men seemed to be lying on top of each-other…until she noticed the pale asscheeks trembling between their thighs. Weiss was crushed between two studs, consumed by their bodies in a tight mating press until almost none of her was visible from the outside. The elegant heiress was reduced to an asshole and pussy, both stretched out by the dense cocks plunging in and out of them, alternating blows. Yang heard a squeal of distress – and then Weiss’ stretched holes spurted pressure-jets of jizz. The men were unloading into her high-class holes, pumping her full of virile cocksnot. When they dragged out and dumped the slim, naked girl on the edge of the bed, a small waterfall of jizz splattered to the floor. The trembled in shock, staring up into the abyss while her mouth opened and shut rapidly. At last, she looked around like a startled rabbit and said, “C-Come back! I order you to come back!”

“Not bad, huh?” asked Cobalt, stirring his cock in Yang’s guts. She mewled and touched the bulge swirling on her belly. “All in a day’s work, I’d say. Four busted sluts.” He turned her back toward Ruby. Without Yang in the way, another man had taken position in front of her, and was now happily ramming her throat, bloating her neck around his girth. As Yang stared, Ruby came hard, squirting down her thighs while her pussy clenched under Onyx’s assfucking rod.

Yang sucked a deep breath. She mounted her fists on her hips, thrust her bare chest forward, and did her best to stand up straight despite the monster bulging out her stomach. “I–…ggh, Team RWBY isn’t beaten yet!” she chirped confidently, nudging back at Cobalt with her shoulders. “You’ll need to do a lot better than this…tiny thing…” She groaned again, caressing the firm swell that rested just under her sternum. “Ggghod…”

“Well, forgive me for saying this, but you don’t seem too confident.” Cobalt touched her hand, guiding it to wrap around the bulge. “Hey, blondie – jerk me off.”

Yang gasped. After a moment of squirming, she squeezed the bulge in her belly and started to stroke it up and down. Cobalt tensed up – and she realized he’d just hit his orgasm! A moment later, she felt a harsh bloating just above her hand, where his dick was blasting a hot gush of cum up into her stomach from the wrong direction. She tried to let go, but Cobalt held her hand down, forced her to feel his cock buck and erupt in her intestines, his cum so hot it warmed her hand! She crooned, and before she knew it, she was rolling her hips, massaging his cock inside her…

“Whuh..?” Cobalt grunted in shock, but then Yang SLAMMED her hips back, butting him against a bedpost where she rode him hard and fast, jerking her ass in wild circles!

“Ffffuck yeah!” she growled, biting her lip and grasping her thighs. “Fucking…gonna wring every drop out of you!” Her bubblebutt mashed against Cobalt’s pelvis, squishing and pancaking as jizz guttered down her thighs. She peered at him over a shoulder, smirking evilly throughout her assault though she was red-faced and drooling, sunken in her own depravity. “Fuck, fuck..!”

“Fuuuuck!” Cobalt groaned as pleasure overloaded him. Now his knees were quaking. “Blonde…bitch..!” He smacked her wriggling booty, which only made her slam him harder, tighter – until she’d drained every iota of jizz from his studly balls!

As he sank against the bedframe, Yang stepped forward, drawing his monstercock out of her with a lewd, wet SCHLORRRK-pop! Her gaping asshole winked around his cockhead a few times before she straightened up, rubbing her belly. “All mine. Five points…hff…for Team RWBY!” She turned to gloat at Cobalt – and choked as his hand wrapped around her throat. Before she knew what was happening, Cobalt lifted her into the air by her neck, cutting off her air supply! She gurked and spat, blowing bubbles through her teeth and nostrils as the world lost its colour.

“Good job, blondie,” Cobalt panted, grinning despite his exhaustion. “You actually got me for a second. But you didn’t think I’d let that pass, did you?” He dropped her. As she scrambled for her footing, he seized her shoulders and bent her over. She realized her teammates were lined up to her right, held in the exact same position by three other men. Ruby was directly to her right, then Weiss, then Blake at the end of the row. All four girls dripped sweat and jizz, eight tits heaving with deep, desperate breaths.

“I don’t deserve to be treated this way!” Weiss yelled in that piping tone she thought was authoritative. With jizz oozing from her chin like some kind of beard, it was even less effective. Blake, meanwhile, said nothing: her face was bright red, and she chewed her lip in seething lust, waving her ass as an invitation for the first man who wanted her. She hadn’t been fucked at all yet: Professor Nile had taken his time teasing her.

“What’s happening?” Ruby asked in a thin voice, hoarse from being throatfucked so hard. “Nnnhm…Yang…” She reached out, and Yang twined hands with her.

Then Professor Nile was before them. He was so huge, his the hilt of his dick was at eye-level with them. All eight of their eyes focused on that brutalizing god-cock, so heavy it hung under its own weight, a pillar of raw fuck drooling globs of pre that made hefty splatting noises when they hit the carpet.

“You’re all good girls,” he said as he paced before them. Occasionally, he paused and groped his enormity, lifting it up to brush his glans along Blake’s lips, against Ruby’s hair… “It’s time for your ranking, though. To see how much you’ve all improved.” With that, he walked behind them – out of their view. A silence descended on the room. Weiss started to whimper.

“Oh…oh no, he can’t be–… He isn’t really going to..?” She looked left and right, seeking reassurance from her teammates. When no-one replied, she started to hyperventilate. “Oh god…oh god…oh–”

[i]SPLUUUUCHHH![/i]

The noise shook the girls to the core. Yang looked down the row in panic, trying to figure out what had happened, but Weiss’ head was in the way. Weiss had gone very still, her head turned to the right in abject shock. “Ah…” she whispered.

Yang leaned forward – and gasped. Blake trembled, bent at a 90-degree angle with Professor Nile’s hips jammed tight against her asscheeks. Her golden eyes were rolled back in bliss, oozing tears down her face that mingled with her sweat and drool, forming rivulets of goo that swung from her chin. She gave unsteady purrs, mixed in with gags and splutters.

Her neck was swollen twice its normal width. The distinct shape of Nile’s cockhead bulged out her throat, jammed behind her jawbone and unable to go further. The harder he pushed, the more Blake snorted and spat and went crosseyed. Suddenly, her mouth snapped open and she puked a bolt of precum. “Ghhkh! Ggh…hhkehk…” There was a faint spasming sound as Blake came pathetically over Nile’s balls. The gym teacher laughed and stroked her hair.

“That’s the deepest an anal virgin’s ever taken it,” he said. “All Faunus are squishy sluts, though. Look at her – she’s rolling her hips against me, even now.”

Weiss gulped, tears in her eyes. “Blake..?”

Professor Nile gripped Blake’s shoulders and dragged back. Blake’s neck shrank back to normal size, but she kept spitting up cum until the teacher yanked his cockhead out of her ass. All at once, she collapsed to her knees – face down, ass up, a fountain of jizz spurting from her ridiculously gaping rear. She groaned.

It took a few seconds for Weiss to realise she was next in line. Her blue eyes widened, and she shook her head rapidly. “W-Wait! Please, just hold on! I’ll pay you whatever you want!” When there was no response, she crooned and shuddered. “There’s no way it’ll fit! You can’t! You–!”

GLUUUUCCCHH!

Yang’s mouth dropped open. Weiss made a squeaking noise. Both of them stared in horror at Ruby, who had just been lifted off the ground by a single thrust of Professor Nile’s ungodly fuckpillar. Dangling on his cock, she belched jizz and groaned senselessly, twitching as he sawed his hips back and forth. Yang watched the bulge of his dick lurched up her belly, stall, then then, with a monstrous thrust, jolt up between her tits! Professor Nile couldn’t seem to force it any further, so he contented himself pounding half of his cock into her, fucking her deeper and harder than she’d ever been fucked before. Yang squeezed Ruby’s hand, but Ruby didn’t squeeze back: she was too busy moaning, arching, cumming hard down Nile’s shaft! When he dumped her on the floor, she sprawled forwards on her pre-bloated belly and dug her fingers into the carpet, blowing hot cream from her mouth and nostrils. “Ooohnnn…”

Once again, Professor Nile stepped back, and once again, Weiss began to panic. She strained to look around, but Onyx seized her hair and forced her to stare dead ahead. Sweat rolled down her face, and she gagged on thin breaths, not even able to speak. Her eyes slid to the left, meeting Yang’s gaze, pleading with her. Yang shuddered. There was nothing she could do. And besides…she was too damn horny to act. Watching Blake and Ruby nearly get impaled had stoked a fire inside her. When Professor Nile stepped up and flopped his giant dick on Weiss’ back, Yang stabbed a hand between her thighs and rubbed her clit furiously.

Weiss gasped squeaky, terrified breaths, feeling the weight of the teacher’s cock grinding back and forth on her back. She champed her teeth and tried to speak, but no words would come.

“Stick that ass up,” Professor Nile said, digging his thumbs into Weiss’ buttcheeks as he dragged his dick backwards, letting her feel his heavy, bitch-impaling glans approach her tiny asshole. Weiss just gurgled and squeezed her knees, no longer able to raise her voice in protest. All she could do was wait as Professor Nile nuzzled his cockhead against her asshole, curled her hair around his fist, and arched her up in preparation. He bent down and growled beside her ear, “Enjoy, princess.”

Yang winced when he thrusted, driving his beefy god-cock into Weiss’ guts! The heiress screamed as he ruined her ass, busting her open and bulging her tummy as though someone was forcing a barrel into her! Nile thrusted again, and another third of his cock vanished into Weiss. Now he was wearing her like a cocksleeve, spreading her breasts around the ribcage-filling bulge of his dick. Weiss gagged, eyes rolling until Yang could only see the whites.

“Let’s see if this works,” said Nile, and drew back his hips for one final, mighty THRUST. His cockhead slammed up her gullet, towards her mouth and the freedom of open air–!

Once again, the bulge stopped behind Weiss’ jawbone with a thud and choked squeal. It obviously wasn’t going any further. Disappointed, Professor Nile wrapped a hand around Weiss’ neck and fucked her like an onahole, jerking her back and forth on his dick while a tide of cocksludge poured from her open mouth. At last, he dropped her. Her insides clung to his dick, so she dangled from his cock like a living condom for a moment before gravity took hold and she slid off of him, unconscious, joining the others on the floor.

Cobalt released Weiss as Nile stepped up behind her. She trembled under his shadow, and hissed in quiet shock when he wiped his bitchbuster off on her legs, cleaning off her teammates’ juices. “Miss Xiao Long,” he greeted her pleasantly, and gave her ass a slap. Her cheeks wobbled around vibrantly, and she bowed her head a little lower. “Your team isn’t doing too well. The duty falls on you to win those points back.”

“Y-You’re…a real piece of work…” Yang said, staring at her fallen teammates. Ruby, Weiss, Blake – oozing jizz from both ends, spluttering and gurgling and purring. Their assholes were gaped so wide, Yang could have fit both her arms into their guts without difficulty. She glanced back at Professor Nile, grinning down at her with hunger. “Don’t underestimate Team RWBY.”

“Then I won’t hold back,” said Nile. Yang felt his broad cockhead kiss her asshole, spreading her cheeks around his tip. She steadied herself with deep breaths, huffing and blowing. That only made Nile laugh. “You have such gorgeous hair. I heard you’re really touchy about it.”

Yang blinked. “Don’t you dare–!”

Professor Nile seized a massive handful of her golden locks and tugged them back in a ponytail. Yang went nuclear: her eyes turned red as energy coursed through her body, and a fiery glow spread through her hair. Ignited, she knew she could crush all of these men. How dare they touch her loved ones? All she could think about was busting heads, breaking ribs, punishing these bastards who–

Nile didn’t waste time like he had with her teammates. As Yang raged beneath him, he gathered up every ounce of his strength – the strength of a trained hunter – and, without a shred of mercy, smashed his hips down. In half a second, thirty inches of cockmeat entered Yang like a train into a fleshy tunnel. She felt her guts fill with cock, rearranging her organs, shooting up, up – past her stomach, up her gullet..!

Yang’s throat made a rumbling noise. Her eyes jolted back in their sockets. Her tongue spilled over the brim of her lips, and she croaked just before, with a sloppy SCHLUOOORKKK and a spray of saliva, Nile’s cockhead erupted through the barrier of Yang’s lips! She gargled pathetically as his glossy glans filled her vision, pumping spurts of precum to the floor out in front of her. She tried to squirm, but Nile’s cock held her body in a straight line. She could feel her insides re-shaping, moulding around the teacher’s unbelievable cock. Suspended on the one-man spitroast, Yang made all kinds of groaning noises. The crowd snapped pics and chuckled at the sight.

“Angry, blondie?” said Cobalt, peering into her blazing-red eyes. She wanted to wrap her hands around his neck. Only her rage was keeping her conscious. When Nile tugged her hair again, she retched and squirmed around his dick. The flare of his cockhead tickled her nose, and she went cross-eyed, feeling the urge to sneeze. She had a dim awareness that no-one on the planet had experienced what she was currently feeling: impaled, conquered by a dick longer than her torso, cumming helplessly over balls larger than her head. Her vision started to fade…

And then Nile hit his orgasm. His cock bucked, lifting her off the ground as it fired a metres-long rope of jizz that splattered all over the wall! He rumbled his joy and wrapped both hands around Yang’s waist, turning her toward her friends. Blasts of jizz coated their barely-conscious bodies, painting them in the slop of their new master, all while Yang’s empowered, struggling body massaged even more cream out of him!

His orgasm seemed to last an eternity, but at last, the stream died down. Professor Nile gasped for breath as he pushed Yang off of his dick. She felt his cockhead withdraw down her throat, through her belly, her intestines… Finally, his cock vacated her excavated insides. She staggered a few steps forward – tried to punch Cobalt in the jaw. He dodged her easily, then caught her as she started to fall. “Damn,” he said, staring into her mouth. “I can see out of your ass, blondie. That’s fuckin’ crazy.”

Yang gave another noise of distress. She tore her gaze toward her friends, all coated in cum. With the last of her dwindling strength, she pushed away from Cobalt and crawled toward them. Before she reached Ruby, Professor Nile snagged his foot under her belly and flipped her over. Yang stared up at him, all out of energy, just…breathing.

“I’m surprised you’re still conscious,” Nile said, jerking his flaccid dick over her. A rain of leftover jizz splattered on her belly and tits. “That was fun. Same time tomorrow?”

Yang wiped a wad of cum out of her eyes. Her jaw still ached, but she managed to form her mouth around a few thin words.

"Count on it."


	2. Big Dicks & Ice-Cream Chicks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team RWBY begins embraces their slutty side, events are transpiring within Beacon. Neopolitan finds herself in a sticky situation, and Coco Adel gets more than she bargained for.

The Vytal Festival. All through the grounds of Beacon Academy, people from all corners of Remnant swarmed, enjoying the international food stalls, the games – but most of all, the sense of togetherness. It was a celebration of how far their little world had come, and of its future champions: the young Hunters and Huntresses just now starting to prove themselves.

Coco Adel blew the steam from her mug and sipped black coffee. She lounged in her favourite chair, one shapely leg slung over the opposite knee, her high-heeled black shoe dangling from her toes. Despite her relaxed posture, her gaze was sharp behind her shades, never straying from the girl seated across from her.

The ‘captive’ was a green-eyed girl with shiny black pigtails and a gothic Lolita dress, an unbearably cute little thing. She was, Coco had gathered, the fourth member of the team unfortunately named Team CMEN (pronounced ‘Carmen’ according to the official boards, but Coco doubted anyone called them that). Her name was Noire, but even that was doubtful: no documents existed regarding her past.

“You’re quite the mystery,” Coco said. “Do you know where you are?”

Noire shook her head, smiling politely. Silent.

“The Vytal Festival is important to the entire world. Beacon wants to see it go off without a hitch – in fact, a few students have been hired to keep an eye on things.” Coco leaned back, sinking deeper into her seat. “I’ve been granted use of the old Student Council rooms, and all kinds of fun privileges. If you answer my questions, maybe we won’t need to explore them.”

The black-haired girl just crossed her hands in her lap. She was much shorter than Coco, and her legs swung beneath her chair.

“Why did you go into the arena armory last night? You have no business there.”

No response.

“Where did you go before you came to Beacon? I can’t find your name in the yearbooks.”

Silence. Noire’s smile radiated mockery, too smug for her own good. Coco met it with a smile of her own, leaning forwards and resting an elbow on her knee, parking her chin on her gloved palm. After a moment’s thought, Coco rose and stretched elegantly, then walked a slow circle around Noire. Her heels tapped the smooth floor, punctuating each step. The captive didn’t crack, not even a little: Coco knew how intimidating her steady, sure presence could be, and yet Noire just kept on smiling, swinging her feet, watching her with those big green eyes whenever she passed in front of her. At last, Coco stopped before Noire and pinched her chin between her index finger and thumb, tilting her head back forcibly.

“You’re a brave little thing. I wonder just how brave you are.” As Coco spoke, she reached back – under her waist cincher – to grasp the thing protruding from her waistband. At the same time, she thumbed Noire’s lower lip. The girl just raised a slim black eyebrow in curiosity, and stroked her tongue-tip around the plush border of her lips – lingering on Coco’s finger. Coco’s heart thumped faster, and she smirked as she revealed her tool. Suddenly, Noire didn’t seem so confident. Her eyes widened, and her tongue withdrew. Coco pursed her lips. “What’s wrong? You thought I’d let you off with a caution? This is an interrogation, and you will break.”

With that, Coco slapped Noire across the face with the floppy, blue, fifteen-inch dildo, then shoved the broad head against her lips. The girl clenched her teeth and rumbled angrily, refusing to let the toy inside, but Coco jabbed her right tit through her dress and squeezed her nipple hard. The petite girl gasped, and for a moment her mouth opened–

Coco plunged the dildo down her throat. Noire made a strange hiccupping noise as the ridiculous toy clogged her gullet, bulging her slim little neck outwards. She reached for the dildo, trying to push it away, but Coco squeezed the toy harder, grasping it halfway down the shaft and pumping it up and down, refusing to give the slut a moment’s pause. Noire twisted and bucked in her chair, glugging and gagging, her lips squirming around the dildo’s girth. When Coco pushed so deep that her fist touched Noire’s chin, the girl hacked and squirted drool from the corners of her lips.

“Aww,” Coco crooned, stroking Noire’s hair. “You’re getting spit everywhere. Need me to mop it up for you?” She lowered her lips to Noire’s chin, kissing up her sweet, spluttering drool even as she sawed the dildo deeper, deeper… The bulge had gone past Noire’s collarbone, and the tip was lodged somewhere close to her stomach. Coco had to grasp the very end of the dildo just to keep ahold, but even that was getting slimy, slippery. Noire’s splutters faded, gradually, to sparse, weak coughs and slobbers. Her eyes rolled back, throatfucked to within an inch of unconsciousness.

And then something strange happened.

Noire’s eyes, previously bright green, shifted and shimmered. Now one was pink, the other light grey. Even her lustrous black hair was changing colour. Within seconds, ‘Noire’ had changed her appearance entirely. One half of her hair was pink, the other deep brown.

“Oh?” Coco hummed, stroking a finger down ‘Noire’s cheek and quivering, bloated throat. “Everything about you is a lie, isn’t it? You’re that criminal who hangs out with Roman Torchwick. ‘Neo’, was it? Well, we have plenty of time to get the truth out of you.”

Neopolitan gave a spluttering croak around the dildo. The end was cupped between her lips now: she felt the tip in her stomach, a sensation she hadn’t even thought possible. If it went any deeper, it would be irretrievable. She’d choke to death! As her vision faded, Coco leaned over her once again and pressed her fingertips into the stretched breach of her lips, pinching the end of the dildo to carefully extract it. Each slimy inch made Neo quiver and retch, arching her body in horrid convulsions. At last, the tip popped out of her mouth and she gagged for air, gulping deep breaths! Coco span the floppy dildo in spit-flinging circles – then slapped Neo across the face with it. Neo hung her head and groaned, stinging and winded and weary. She hadn’t thought the students of Beacon capable of anything like this. No – this shouldn’t be happening. She had to report to Roman. She had to–

“I think I prefer you like this,” said Coco, and raised the dildo to her lips. Neo watched, fixated, as the tall fashionista delivered a long, savouring lick from the base of the dildo to its tip, tasting its fresh coat of throatslime. “Mmm. Pretty – and delicious, too. I think we’ll have some fun before I turn you in.”

Neo wheezed, her small breasts heaving in her dress. Coco smirked when she saw the faint bumps of her stiff nipples, and traced a thumb over them. Neo tensed and shivered, peering up at Coco without any of the confidence she’d demonstrated before. So fragile. Coco reached out to pet her hair…

Neo’s legs shot out in a pincer motion, clamping under Coco’s arm and around her neck! She found herself being forced, face-first, against Neo’s crotch with powerful thighs constricting her throat! Neo grinned through the sweat and spittle, forcing Coco to her knees, squeezing like a vice. Coco gagged and grunted, but no matter how she twisted, she couldn’t free herself. All the while, those heterochromic eyes glared down at her, bright with gleeful cruelty, sweet revenge–!

The door burst open, and rough hands seized Neo’s thighs, forcing her legs apart. Coco lurched to her feet coughing, rubbing her sore neck, as the two men pinned Neo down. The petite girl thrashed, but with a series of rough jerks, they tied her wrists behind the chair. Each man held a strong, slender leg, spreading them wide.

“Not bad,” said Coco, sweeping back her hair. In truth, Neo’s attack had rattled her a little, but she was good at hiding her feelings. She parked the back of a hand on her hip and smiled at her captive. “I like challenges. Oh, didn’t I mention my friends? You didn’t think it was just me looking for troublemakers, did you?”

Neo tried to kick again, but she couldn’t move one inch – except to thrash her midriff up and down, clattering against her chair. Soon, she exhausted herself: she sprawled in her seat, gasping deep breaths and trembling with absolute rage. Coco approached and grasped her ankles, stroking slowly up her legs until she began to lift the black skirt. Fear and panic – unfamiliar emotions – raced through Neo’s entire body. Soon, her thighs were exposed, and the slight swell of her pussy mound inside her black lace panties. Coco’s fingers pressed closer and closer…and finally, they trailed over her sensitive little cunny. She clenched her teeth and hissed, but that only made Coco more eager: the fashionista pushed two fingers against her slit through her panties’ fabric, applying pressure until, millimeter by millimeter, they started to press inside.

“You’re soaking wet,” said Coco, brushing her thumb higher up – teasing Neo’s clit with slow circles. The petite girl arched and shuddered, glaring at Coco with unrestrained hatred…but the more Coco rubbed, the deeper her two fingers penetrated, the less Neo held her composure. Her face twisted in a rude expression of unwanted bliss, her cheeks turning red as a line of drool crept down her bottom lip. She tensed harder, tighter – until, at last, she made a low gurgling noise and came. Neo’s hips spasmed, and Coco yelped in surprise when she started to squirt through her panties, big sopping gushes of girly juice! Coco didn’t relent, but pressed deeper, mashing her thumb over Neo’s clitty and plunging her clamping, cumming pussy. Neo squeaked and sobbed as she came, eyes watering, sweat pearling on her face…and then she flopped back in her chair, staring into some far distance as her muscles relaxed.

Coco licked her fingers and nodded at her colleagues. The men released Coco’s legs and started to undress, tugging off their pants and tops and boxers to expose massive, burly, hanging slabs of dickmeat. Neo’s eyes flickered toward those pulsing monsters, but she was weak, helpless to do anything but mewl as Coco stepped up beside one of the studs and held her forearm beside his member. “Ooh, look at this,” she said. “Thicker than my fist – and longer than my forearm. You’re a lucky girl, Neo.”

Neo twitched and tried to move, but it was useless. Coco slapped the stud’s muscular butt, and he smirked as he stepped before Neo. He clamped a hand in her two-coloured hair and yanked her forwards, forcing her snuffling face to the base of his dick, making her inhale his musk and his cocksweat while she struggled to pull away! Her nostrils flared and wrinkled, and her heterochromic eyes rolled back in a dick-addled frenzy as the man sawed her face up and down his shaft. When he finally groped his dick to bat his cockhead against Neo’s lips, she was gasping for air, bubbles of drool coating her chin, her eyes fixed on the enormity before her. Coco knelt beside Neo’s leg and rested her elbows on her thigh, watching from the side as the stud pried his glans slowly into Neo’s mouth. His dick was thicker than the dildo, and made a low, resisting slurrrrch as it forced its way into her gurgling maw. Neo’s eyes widened, her pupils constricting. She hiccupped and coughed and grunted around his girth, but his slow advance was unstoppable: soon enough, her jaw trembled, close to dislocating, as his cockhead began to bulge her throat outwards. Coco was getting so hot and bothered that she couldn’t help but grope the rest of his sweat-shined shaft, pumping him hard and fast even as he forced his way down Neo’s gullet! “Ffffuh, that’s goooood,” she purred, and finally she rose – only to back her ass up against the other man’s exposed cock. This one was shorter, but thicker. She could only imagine the gape it’d give her. “Mmhn, I need some.”

He needed no further instruction. Without hesitation, he unbuckled Coco’s belt and tugged her tight pants down enough to expose her perky buttcheeks and, when he spread them apart, her winking asshole. She puffed and crooned as he prodded her pucker with two fingers, then brought the heft of his cockhead to her sucking entrance, grasped her hips, and started to force his massive dick into her.

“Ahn..! Ohn…oh fuck,” Coco exhaled, leaning forward to rest her hands on Neo’s leg, going cross-eyed behind her dark shades. Neo, meanwhile, glugged incoherently around the base of her torturer’s monsterdick, hacking and spluttering gooey drool over his fist-sized balls! Coco spread her legs, planting her sharp heels in the carpet. God, he was so big, stretching her asshole wide, plugging her up with so much dick that she could think of nothing but being fucked into a slobbering pile of gooey slut. At last, he cupped a hand under her belly and began to thrust, rocking her back and forth while she whined her delight! Her tongue swept the barrier of her lips, and drool dripped onto the dick plunging deep into Neo’s throat! A cascade of slime pooled between Neo’s clenching thighs, a stew of spit, sweat, and cum. An even larger puddle formed beneath her chair, turning the carpet dark.

Coco arched her back sharply. Her lover responded perfectly: digging his hands into her asscheeks, he SLAMMED balls-deep inside her! She cried out in triumph as his balls slapped her thighs, and touched the pulsing bulge on her belly with a shaky smirk.

“Th-thuh-this is how you take a dick,” she told Neo. The girl’s torturer dragged back far enough for her to draw breath, focus returning to her multicoloured eyes as she puked precum around his shaft. By now, the front of her gorgeous dress was stained beyond repair, coated in trails of ballslop. Neo groaned around that big, pink cockhead, her tongue drooping and her eyes out of focus. Her shoulders rose and fell with weak little breaths – but then the man SLAMMED forwards, plugging her up once again! She slurched and glurked and choked again, used as a throatsleeve for superior dick.

In truth, Neo was terrified. Every time that disgusting, sopping brute-cock plunged down her throat, she felt a pressure in her belly. When she touched her middle, she actually felt it bumping under her hand, punched from the inside by her captor’s ungodly dick! The world swam out of focus, and she blew rude bubbles down his thrusting cock, all her dignity stripped away. That wasn’t the worst part. With each loud CLAP of his balls against her chin and neck, she felt something else – a clenching heat of lust in her core, threatening to override her thoughts. If she didn’t resist, she knew, it wouldn’t be long before she gave in to these giant…beautiful…slimy monsterdicks!

Coco hissed as her lover came, blasting his gooey mega-load into her guts! She trembled and squeezed Neo’s thigh hard, her lewd facial expression spasming as shot after shot of dense, molten jizz filled her up. “Oh yeah, oh ffhhhuck..! Ohn–gghhueech!?” That last was the sound of her puking spunk, unable to contain that titanic load in her stomach and guts alone. A near-solid tide of cum erupted from her mouth and over Neo’s lap, flooding it with yet more gooey nutslop. When the blasts ended, Coco swallowed and glared over her shoulders. “Nuh-…hhn, not cool.”

“Oh, shut up. I know you love it.”

Coco rolled her eyes – then groaned as he pulled out, nearly dragging her back with just his cock. A waterfall of jizz gushed from her gaping, winking asshole, and she slapped her own buttcheek to emphasize her stuffing.

The ringing slap was like a signal. The other man finally hit his own orgasm, and came deep in Neo’s throat! Instead of filling her there on the chair, he stepped back – dragging her to her feet by her hair, bent double with her lips squirming around his hilt. Coco dropped to her knees to watch Neo’s belly expand, bloating weightily as her gut filled with way too much spunk. The girl squeaked and rasped around that titanic cockshaft, but there was nothing she could do. A moment later, with a glorious glooorrch!, off-white semen erupted from Neo’s asshole, blasting gooey arcs. Coco couldn’t help herself: she just had to get under the flow! Shifting on her knees, she positioned herself behind Neo and opened wide, catching huge sloppy bolts of jizz on her face and in her mouth, ruining her expensive clothes. She swallowed whatever she could, though her own belly was stuffed with seed, and dug her fingers into Neo’s thick buttcheeks, spreading them apart as far as she could. When, finally, Neo was shoved off of that slimy titan-dick and flopped on the floor, Coco exhaled and rubbed her tight tummy, coated head to toe in splooge. She took off her shades.

“Not bad,” she said, “for Round One. Bring in the boys! Everyone’s invited to the soiree.”

 

-

 

They brought markers. Coco stood back with her arms crossed under her chest, admiring the display as they stripped Neo naked, tearing off her cumstained dress to expose her soft, perky little tits and thick rear, not to mention those thighs that had almost strangled Coco unconscious – rock-hard and trembling, now, in fear. Neo sagged in her seat. She didn’t need to be bound anymore: her arms dangled by her sides, and she coughed occasionally, spitting jizz down her chin while her cumflated belly rumbled and groaned. Already, the men were grinding their dicks on her, shoving insistently against her cheeks, her nipples…framing her within a wall of cocks. They got to work with the markers. Just above her pussylips: ‘STRESS RELIEF HOLE’; along her breasts: ‘Dumb spy slut’. Soon, her nude body was riddled with rude declarations. Neo seemed to sag a little deeper in her chair, whining and gasping, blowing jizzy bubbles between her teeth.

Coco stepped forward and pushed Neo’s head back against one stud’s iron-hard abs. She leaned down to brush her lips over the spy’s face, sucking up her sweat and tears before rolling them on her tongue, savouring the taste. Neo shivered, and even twitched in an unrestrained sob. Coco just gave a sultry hum. “Didn’t you know the consequences of being a spy? Of course, I’ll be investigating the rest of your team soon. That delicious little Emerald, and – what was her name? – Cinder. How long do you think they’ll last? That Mercury’s quite the stallion, too. Maybe I’ll make him my ‘extracurricular activity’…”

Neo glowered at Coco. Why should she care about her teammates? Cinder and the rest weren’t her friends – she was forced to work with them. Beacon Academy held no interest to Neo. She just wanted to please Roman; that was all she ever wanted.

“Ohh?” asked Coco, watching her eyes. “You’re not concerned about your teammates at all, are you? That’s interesting. Maybe you’re the only spy…or maybe they’re working for someone else. I intend to find out, either way.”

Neo blinked, shocked that her shell had been pierced so easily. She raised her legs again, instinctively trying to attack Coco, but the fashionista seized her thighs and pushed them back down.

“Now, now – there’s no need for that. I’m not done softening you up.” Coco stepped back – and gasped when a fat dick thrust into her hand. She stroked it idly for a moment. “My boys are getting impatient. I’ll let them have their way with you now.”

It was like a drop of blood in a piranha tank. The men converged on Neo, and she barely had time to give a breathy squeak before a broad eight-incher was stuffed into her mouth. And then another, double-fucking her face while her stretched lips bubbled and splurched. Her legs were pried apart, and her eyes flickered with panic. Her squishy pink pussy was gushing wet, her thighs stringing clear girly cum from multiple involuntary orgasms. When a dense member thwapped down on her pussylips and lower belly, she gurgled around the twin dicks raping her mouth. Slowly, her legs were pressed up, up – until her knees touched her shoulders, and her poor little cunt was completely exposed. Coco crooned with interest, kneeling down behind the stud to watch him rear back, dragging his pre-drooling tip to Neo’s clenching lips.

With one thrust, he hilted his dick inside her. His balls clapped against her asscheeks, and she spasmed in immediate, almost painful orgasm! Coco shivered at the sight. Her boys were turning the spy into a slobbering mess of tenderized fuckmeat, blushing and sweating and squirming as she was railed from both ends. Drool gushed down her neck and between her boobs in gooey rivers, while cum and thigh-sweat surged over the edge of the chair. The markings on her tummy and boobs became stained, blurring as she was defiled. Soon enough, she couldn’t even groan: the only noises she made were faint, pathetic glugs around a mouthful of dicks, and the shuddering squelches of her punished pussy. The men didn’t take long to finish: they came seconds apart from each-other, dumping gross, dense loads deep inside her and wrenching out, letting her pant and wheeze for a couple of seconds before new men took their place. Neo’s world became a never-ending surge of dicks and thrusting: the rapid collision of balls and hips against her face and thighs knocked her into a daze, not quite sure where she was or what was happening to her. Not an inch of her body remained clear: jizz dribbled from her dangling hair, her toes, her fingers. Coco was impressed with her boys – they really knew how to wreck a bitch. Her excitement was just too much to handle. When the latest stud dragged himself out of Neo’s gaping, winking pussy, Coco patted his thigh. He turned in confusion – and grunted when she pressed her mouth to the side of his sliming shaft, working her lips and tongue up and down, back and forth… Her long tongue squished along his underside, gathering up the gross fuck-stew coating it, and gargling before swallowing. Her eyes never left his, even as she cupped her lips around his tip and started to bob. “Glg…glg…glk.” Coco swallowed him into her throat and kept on going, working his dick like a pro. Soon, he was fully hard again, squirming as she tormented his spent dick towards yet another orgasm. She touched his base with two fingers, squared her shoulders, and pressed alllll the way down. “Glllhhrrk…” Her lips squished against his base, suckling faintly while she lashed his balls with her tongue. He couldn’t take it anymore: his hilted fuckpillar twitched, and spurted into her the final dregs that remained in his balls. That wasn’t inconsiderable: it felt like she’d just gulped a litre of hot glue. At last, sated, she drew back, dragging slime-bubbles down his dick and swiping his glans with her tongue, making sure to collect every last drop of his spunk before letting him go. “Good hustle. Get some rest.”

The taste of jizz permeating her, Coco stood again. She felt dizzy on her heels, but turned to Neo all the same and yelled, “Okay, everyone! Stand back.”

Her boys knew better than to question her. There was a rude, squelching symphony as five dicks left Neo’s insides: two from her mouth, two from her pussy, one from her asshole. The men stood back.

Neo slumped in her chair, an icon to depravity. Her eyes were distant, and she cupped her swollen belly with a weak-wristed hand. She no longer had any kind of power to resist. Jizz poured from her ass and pussy in pressurized torrents, and, freed from constant fucking, her tummy began to shrink.

Coco cocked a hip and smirked evilly. “Nice show, boys. You got her nice and soft for me.” As she spoke, she trailed a hand down her waist, over the band of her tight leather pants… She approached Neo, pinched her chin. Once the slutty spy had focused, Coco aimed her face toward her crotch, making her look as she hooked her thumbs inside her waistband and tugged her pants down.

Neo’s mouth opened. “N-…Nnnuh…” she said, the first vocalization Coco had heard from her. She swung her head wildly from side to side. The mute was panicking, and would have fled if she could, but she was far too weak.

“Don’t worry,” said Coco, rolling her pants down her slim, toned legs. “You’re pretty stretchy. I had my boys pummel you into shape just so you can handle me…”

At last, she kicked her pants off. Her massive cock swung up and smacked Neo across the face with its broad heft. Coco hissed in delight, pumping her shaft one-handed and running the other through her hair. “Ffffuck, it feels good to let it out.” The fingers of her right hand couldn’t even wrap all the way around her cock. Fat globs of jizz-drool fell from her tip and splattered on Neo’s tits. Coco rolled her shoulders, stretching happily before focusing on her fucktoy. Her eyes trailed down to Neo’s pussy, and she touched her mouth in a giggle. Neo was squirting a weak stream of urine, losing control of her bladder out of fear. “That’s adorable. And flattering.” Coco’s fingers danced up and down her girlcock. Once the stream had died down, she lowered her enormous glans to Neo’s trembling pussy lips. She grasped those pudgy asscheeks and leaned over the spy, peering down into her eyes. “Ready or not…”

Until now, Neo had been teetering on the edge of sanity. She didn’t feel human anymore, roughly used by cocks of all shapes and sizes until even her bladder wouldn’t obey her. Five orgasms had wracked her body, tearing away more and more of her previous identity until now, this last scrap of what she once was, clenched and spasmed against Coco’s cockhead. She whined and curled her toes, knowing it was useless. She couldn’t do anything to stop the fashionista. Coco was bigger than any of her ‘boys’, and crueler even than Neo. Neo raised her eyes to Coco’s and saw need, eager to sate herself in a tight, resisting pussy.

“…here I come!”

Neo saw stars as Coco RAMMED her colossal dickslab into her sopping, aching pussy! Coco threw back her head and cried out, arching in utter bliss. Her dick stretched Neo beyond what most humans could handle, punching her womb and reshaping her insides, bloating her belly as though someone had shoved a baseball bat into her! Coco didn’t stop thrusting, cramming deeper and deeper until the bulge stood out between Neo’s breasts and the mute’s eyes rolled back in their sockets, her tongue drooping over a corner of her mouth. She gurgled with each strike, Coco’s hips batting her thighs while her heavy, apple-sized balls clapped and splatted in the pool of jizz beneath her!

“Fffhuck, yyh-yes!” Coco moaned, swimming in ecstasy. “You’re such a little…nghf…fucking tease!” Already, she was squirting precum into Neo’s womb, painting her insides with hot, creamy goodness. Neo was past the point of no return: she came around Coco’s gargantuan bitchsplitter, her entire body quaking as her mind shattered. She reached for Coco’s hands, and Coco gasped when the mute girl clung to her, surprised for a moment. “Oh? You want more?” she hissed sweetly, bending over Neo. “If you insist..!” She picked up the pace, slamming that cumming cunny with all her might, milking orgasm after twitching, squeezing orgasm out of Neo! “Fffuck, fuck, fuck..!” She met Neo’s lips in a sucking kiss, and Neo returned it, slapping her tongue over Coco’s, reaching as deep as she could! Neo looped her arms under the girl’s waist to lift her, fucking her in a standing position now as cum guttered down both their thighs. Coco knew she couldn’t hold on for much longer, and she didn’t intend to – but first, she had to make sure Neo was broken. Still wrestling tongues, Coco dug her fingers into Neo’s asscheeks and drove her up and down like a toy, using her stretched pussy walls and womb as an onahole for her giant dick! Neo squeaked and wheezed happily, drooling and oozing tears and flinging sweat off of her bouncing boobs. She had gone cross-eyed with pleasure, her expression lewder and tighter with every thrust. She sucked on Coco’s lips like her life depended on it, drinking her spit and lapping the taste of cock off of Coco’s tongue. Coco drew back at last, and when their mouths popped apart, a shower of spittle rained down on their tight-pressed chests. “Such a good girl,” Coco exhaled. “But can you take my load?”

Neo nodded helplessly, desperate now. She rocked her hips in violent thrusts, driving Coco to new heights of pleasure. Coco’s orgasm hit like a train: she squealed as she came, dense blasts of jizz erupting up her shaft and bloating Neo’s womb like a balloon! She shot more than thirty ropes over the course of a minute, slime gushing down her legs and pooling beneath her heels. Her eyes rolled back, and once again, she slapped tongues with her new pet – lavishing in depravity, crooning and groaning until the blasts died down.

She dropped Neo to the floor and staggered back, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. Her girlcock didn’t go fully soft, but throbbed at half-heft, bubbly slime oozing down her shaft. Neo, meanwhile, slurped at the puddles of jizz, even scooped the stuff into her mouth with her tiny hands. Her eyes might as well have been love-hearts. Coco smiled and, fighting to keep herself steady, approached the drooling cutie. Neo obediently got up on her knees to look at Coco – and nuzzled her hanging cock when she was close enough. Coco brushed her hair. “Good girl. You don’t want to be a nasty spy, do you? If you work with us, there’s much, much more where this came from.”

Neo’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth, shut it, then pursed her lips questioningly.

“That’s right,” said Coco. “You want more, don’t you?”

Neo bit her lip and lowered her gaze. Coated in jizz, pouring raw ballgunk from her pussy, it was clear she could no longer go back to her old life.

At last, she nodded.


	3. Chocolate Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and some horses get involved. It only gets more ridiculous from there.

“Coco, aren’t you coming to the first fight?” asked Velvet Velvetina, pulling on her boots. Her big bunny ears whapped the bunk above her, twitching sensitively as she peered across at her fashionista friend. Coco, for her part, lazed amidst her pillows in her PJs, sipping coffee and reading the newest copy of Huntress à la Mode spread open on her belly. She smiled idly at Velvet.

“I sprained my ankle yesterday. The dangers of wearing heels, you know? You go on ahead.”

Velvet looked worried. She leaned forward on her bed. “W-Will you be better in time for our fight? Do you want a-…a massage, or something?”

“Tempting, V, but I’ll pass. Don’t worry – I’ll join you later.” Coco winked, and Velvet blushed bright red. It was so easy to tease the rabbit Faunus, Coco just couldn’t help herself.

Once her teammates had left, Coco set her magazine aside and rose from her bed. She stretched her arms high above her head, rocking her hips and crooning, getting all the tension of out her muscles. At last, she stooped and reached under her bed, grabbing the handle of a massive suitcase. It was too heavy for someone like Velvet to move, but Coco was powerful: she carried it into the bathroom and laid it flat on the floor, then knelt to scroll the combination lock.

Finally, she opened the suitcase.

The rank stench of day-old jizz hit her. She winced and shuddered until she adjusted to the smell, then grinned down into the case. “Hey there, pet.”

Cum filled the case almost to the brim. Curled up within the tide, half-submerged, with nothing but a breathing tube to keep her from drowning, was Coco’s newest fucktoy. Neopolitan, the mute girl she’d caught spying on the Academy, squirmed within the off-white stew and turned her head to peer at Coco. Nude, glossed with sweat and jizz and spit, Neo had been trapped in the soundproof suitcase overnight, unable to move or see or hear a thing. It must have been like a sauna in there, except the steam was made of disgusting spunk-musk.

Coco casually dipped her hand in the broth and unclasped the straps holding the breathing tube in Neo’s mouth. Immediately, the mute girl started to cough and gutter. She tried to sit – and Coco grasped her hair, hauling her up and over into the bathtub! As Neo blinked dumbly, not quite sure where or who she was, Coco dumped the suitcase’s contents over her head. She spluttered, a waterfall of ballglue cascading over her! At last, she sat sniffling while Coco ran the bath.

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean you up – so you can get dirty all over again.” As she spoke, Coco caressed the curvy little cutie, cupping her pudgy left tit and rolling her thumb around the nipple. When Neo gasped, Coco caught her chin between two fingers – and kissed her deeply, sniffing her cummy stench. “Mmmh…” Coco reached for the sponge. “Just let me take care of everything…”

-

 

Coco led her captive by a leash. The mute girl huffed and panted through her gag and blindfold, quivering all over, arching whenever Coco ran her fingertips down the curve of her naked back.

“You really are hopeless, aren’t you?” asked the fashionista, stroking her thumb around the outer thickness of Neo’s rump – finally tracing inwards, over the swell of her doughy asscheek, until her fingers rested on the dense blue buttplug crowning from her stretched anus. She’d almost forgotten it was there. The plug was roughly the size of a melon, a ruinous girth no ordinary girl could hope to take – but Coco and her boys pushing together had been able to cram the damn thing DEEP in Neo’s guts. Now the girl staggered, bow-legged, whimpering while her poor sphincter twitched and sucked around the buttplug’s head. Occasionally, Neo arched her back and mewled in pain, but Coco was always there to caress her waist, to stroke her hair. She settled down again.

The corridors were unoccupied: the Vytal Festival Tournament had recently begun, and nobody wanted to miss the first fights. Coco marched her pet along hallways normally filled with people. Whenever Neo trembled or lagged behind, Coco gave her leash a sharp tug to speed her up.

“My fight isn’t until much later,” Coco said. “Don’t worry – we’ll have lots of time together. This is the final part of your training.”

At last, they reached at door at the very end of Beacon’s west wing. A sign above the door read ‘STABLES’. A good thing Neo was blindfolded: if she’d seen that, she might have tried to flee. Instead, she just mewled when Coco took her arm and led her into the Beacon stables.

The room was long and metal-roofed, and slightly cold. Occasionally Hunters and Huntresses required horses during long excursions, and these were specially bred to handle rough terrain. As such, the beasts in the pens were huge and broad, their legs distinctively muscled. They scuffed their hooves and whuffed through their nostrils when they saw Neo being led down the aisle, nude and squishy and rosy-pink, with cuntjuice gleaming on her thighs. At last, Neo must have figured out where they were: she tensed, her back straightening and knees shaking. Coco couldn’t help but laugh. She tugged the leash, and Neo almost fell – stumbling forward a few steps. Coco caught her by the tits.

“Aww, afraid of the horsies?” Coco asked, tugging at Neo’s udders as tears streamed from under her blindfold. “They won’t bite: they’ll just, you know, fuck you into a steaming heap of bitchmeat. So there’s really nothing to worry about.” She slapped Neo’s ass, and the girl nearly tripped over her own feet. The vibrant CLAP caused some disturbance among the horses, too: they whinnied and stamped. The air filled with the stench of their musk, and leather holsters creaked as they struggled to contain the stallions’ arousal.

Coco stooped behind Neo, holding the end of the leash between her teeth so the collar squeezed at her throat, making her rasp and groan for breath. Coco laid her eyes on the giant blue buttplug. “I’ve been looking forward to this part,” she growled around the leash, already caressing Neo’s thick buttcheeks in her palms, digging her fingers in until the mute girl groaned with pain. Her thumbs crept inwards, finally settling on the quivering, ridiculously stretched rim of her asshole. It took some pressing, but at last, she managed to slid her thumbs in. From there, it was a matter of twisting her elegant hands, inserting the rest of her fingers around the buttplug while Neo’s guts bobbed it back and forth. By the time she got a good grip on the thing, Neo was bent double and gasping for breath, giving little half-squeals while Coco sloooowly twisted the buttplug inside her, tugging at it, drawing it back inch by inch… Neo’s toes curled against the floor, and she grabbed her own thighs as she tried to yell – to no avail. Tears dripped from her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Coco grinned. “Nearly there…”

With one huge tug, Coco rocked her weight back and YANKED the colossal buttplug out of Neo’s ass! Sccchhhlorp! Once it had passed its widest point, it came free all at once, a brutal thing, as big as Coco’s head! Coco found it hard to believe it had been lodged in Neo’s guts just a moment ago.

Neo’s gape was before her. The mute girl huffed and shivered with exhaustion, her tongue drooping and eyes distant. Coco set the buttplug aside and grinned, stroking her fingers around the massive, puffed-out gape of her asshole. “I can see right up to your colon,” Coco said – and without hesitating, she slid her right arm inside. It went easily up to the elbow, and she prodded the first bend in Neo’s guts. “See? This is your colon. But…hm, I wonder…” She drew her arm back, once again resting both hands on Neo’s rim. A smirk split across her face. No warning: Coco shoved both arms into Neo’s ass, plunging them up as hard and deep as they’d go! Her elbows plopped past Neo’s brim, and her clasped fists bulged her slim tummy from the inside! Neo toppled onto her hands and knees, wheezing for breath as Coco double-fists her all the way to the biceps! “Oh, fuck!” Coco shouted joyously. “You’re so depraved, pet. Even this is easy for you! All that training paid off…” When she was close enough, she kissed the swell of Neo’s rear – punching and plugging her ass all the while. Suddenly, Neo’s thighs clapped together in a quivering, gagging orgasm, squirting clear juice all over the stable floor! Coco gasped in delight as Neo’s insides clamped around her arms, spasming hard. When she’d finally climaxed herself to exhaustion, Neo sank to the floor – flat on her face and tits, her ass still high in the air. Coco dislodged her arms with a satisfying sschllllop!, spanked Neo’s ass, and then stood. She rested the heel of her shoe on Neo’s asscheek, digging in deep enough to leave a painful red welt as she looked around at the stallions. “I hope you boys have been paying attention.”

Leaving Neo to shudder and drool into the floor, Coco walked a slow route around the stable, unlocking a few select pens. In her wake, stallions paced into the stable proper, shaking their muzzles and blowing excited breaths. At the very end of the stable, Coco stopped, stunned at what lay before her. In the very final pen stood a colossal horse, the top of his back looming nearly a foot over her head – and she was six feet tall! The dark stallion looked down at her with interest, towering over her. His sheer presence was enough to make her knees tremble, heat flooding her face. She cocked her hip and smiled at the beast.

“I think we’ll save you for later. There’s only so much a girl can take.” Coco returned to Neo. Three horses now milled in the centre of the stable, watching the nude, gaping slut with interest. Coco patted a brown horse on the flank – and then stooped beneath him, prodding the leather harness keeping his cock at bay. “How cruel,” she said, already fiddling with the strap. “Beauty like this shouldn’t be hidden away.” At last, the harness fell free – and the horse’s massive dick with it. Dense as Coco’s thigh and riddled with veins thicker than her thumb, it flopped heavily before springing up, filling with blood at an obscene rate. Coco pursed her lips as he grew, and jostled his monstrous, weighty watermelon-sized nuts with a hand. “Just look at this thing, pet.” She trailed two fingers along the underside of his vast member, and shuddered with glee when a fat dollop of precum beaded from his tip – dangled and splattered on the floor. Unable to take another second of waiting, Coco crawled over to Neo and grabbed her leash, dragging her forcefully under the horse. Neo struggled, but Coco was too strong: before the mute girl knew what was happening, the horse’s cumslit was directly in front of her, drooling globs of seed onto her boobs. Neo’s nostrils twitched as she tried to avoid inhaling the overwhelming horsemusk, but it was hopeless: within seconds, she was snorting at the stallion’s urethra like an addict, her eyes tilted back in delicious abandon. She grasped the horse’s flare and gargled on frothing, horsey precum – all while Coco stroked the stallion two-handed, running her silky fingers from base to head in long, loving motions. She slowly manoevred her legs beneath her until she was squatting, her rear hovering just over her ankles. It was one hell of a talent to squat in high heels, but Coco managed it. She worked the horse’s cock with expert strokes, feeling him twitch and flare with molten heat. “I think he’s getting impatient,” she told Neo. “He wants to fuck. Why don’t you offer yourself to him?”

Neo blinked and bit her lip, squirming in fear. The horse was too much for her, though: his stench made her brain melt into an obedient mush, and so she stood – caressing the beast’s muscular neck before turning around and bending over, presenting her thick rear, her gaping hole to him. The stallion grunted as he stepped forwards, so hungry for sex that he began thrusting without aiming. His slimy, slippery stallion-shaft shot along her back, then between her thighs and against her tummy and tits, seeking her wide, needy hole. She arched her back, frenzied with fear and lust. Neo understood, in an animalistic kind of way, what was about to happen: she was about to be claimed by a stud far superior to her, to ruin her insides for the express purpose of pleasuring a horny beast. Coco shifted closer to Neo, resting one hand on her left asscheek while the other stroked the beast, guiding his pumping shaft towards the inner dip, the clenching chute awaiting it.

“A little closer, big guy,” she cooed. “C’mon, you can do it..!”

The stallion let out a high, sharp whinny as he drew back from yet another failed thrust, oozing a tide of off-white sludge. Coco inhaled, tense with excitement, cupping her hand under his shaft. Now his flare was aimed straight at Neo’s asshole. All he had to do was thrust!

He didn’t thrust.

He rammed.

Coco yelped as the horse’s left testicle slapped her in the cheek on its dive toward Neo’s hips, knocking her on her back and dazing her for a moment. When she regained her senses, and set her eyes on Neo again, she gasped.

Neo’s eyes were stained, dribbling tears; her teeth clenched from pressure. The curvature of the horse’s ungodly cock arched her body around it. A sleek bulge ran the length of her tummy and vanished behind her breasts, only to bloat her neck out, red and squelching with deep, pathetic grumbles. Neo choked, precum bubbling between her teeth as the stallion pressed down on her. Her fingernails scraped the floor.

“Whoa…”

At last, the horse realized his dick had struck true. He snorted with pleasure, feeling the entirety of Neo’s insides wrapped snug and tight around his dick. He rarely, if ever, got the chance to take his frustration out on sopping holes, and now he was going to release the tension of years on Neo! He drew back, dragging his beautiful dick – slimed by Neo’s insides – halfway out of her before slamming back inside. His balls swung into her thighs with a massive CLOP! Neo gagged as his flare drove up and down her gullet, ramming her jaw from the inside. Again, the horse wrenched back and pounded in, again, again, working up a violent rhythm.

Coco couldn’t help but notice a few, final inches of horsecock weren’t quite fitting inside. She got on her knees and stroked Neo’s ass, feeling it ripple and wobble under the drum-beat of monstrous horse-balls. “Open your mouth,” she said, half-delirious with her own obscene fantasies. “Open your fucking mouth, pet…”

Neo shook her head, groaning with despair and pain even as her pussy squelched in orgasm after soul-rending orgasm. Coco stabbed a hand between Neo’s legs and fingered her hard, attacking her cunt with three fingers, plunging her sopping little sluthole until the pleasure made Neo sob. Her jaw jolted, and she squirted twin jets of horsey seed from her nostrils. Coco inserted another finger, and handfucked Neo’s pussy while rolling and flicking her thumb at the mute girl’s clit. Neo’s shoulders arched, boiling in a hell of sensation – and her mouth opened at last, just as the horse slammed forwards.

Her jaw dislocated with a ‘pop’, and her lips spread three times wider than they should have been able to – forced open around the stallion’s glistening cockhead! It emerged from her maw with a spray of drool and ballgunk, and immediately began to punch back and forth, fucking Neo all the way through! Her nostrils opened and closed in mad spasms, and she stared at the flare bumping up against her nose with abject horror. Neo couldn’t believe what was happening to her. She clawed at the horse’s tip, but then he dragged back – squelching down her gullet. She managed to gasp a couple of sparse breaths before he drove his weight down and impaled her again.

Coco stabbed a hand into her tight pants, breathing quick, sharp breaths as she jerked her own dense girlcock against her leg. “Uhnnfuck, that’s so good…” she said in a husky voice, pleasured beyond belief. Neo belched forth the horse’s flare again and again, bestial cock permeating her very being. “Nngh, just a little-…hf, a little longer…”

The horse reared his head back and blew a deep, delighted breath. When his dick bucked, it actually lifted Neo off the ground for a moment. She must have felt the first bolt of cum rolling along his underside, as she squealed and pushed at the horse’s cockhead an instant before it erupted yellow jizz. SPLRRCCHH, GLUT-GLURRRTTCH~! Firehose blasts of ballsludge arching metres across the stable floor, painting a deep, gluey trail from Neo to a growing puddle halfway across the room! Coco fondled the beast’s balls as he came, lavishing as his sack pulled tight and his watermelon nuts clamped like orgasmic triggers. He kept on cumming, one rope after another, for nearly a minute before the stream died down to a few water-pistol squirts of stringy yellow cum. Neo’s lips squirmed weakly around the horse’s girth – until Coco stepped in front of her and seized her shoulders, dragging her back inch by inch. With noisy slllukks and slurches, her insides loosened around the horsecock, letting her slide off until the stallion’s flare plopped out of her asshole. For a moment Coco, peering down the gaping tunnel of her throat, could actually see the light through the other end of her body!

“Hoooly shit,” said Coco, flipping Neo onto her back where she lay, grunting and gasping faintly. Coco helped reconnect her jaw before mounting her face, straddling her head with her own tight thighs and grinding little circles on top of her. “Mmf…hahn…” She folded her arms behind her head and glowered at the horses gathering around them. “Well, boys? Wanna spend some time with us?”

-

Cinder Fall hated pointless distractions. It was the eve of the biggest stage of her plan, and her ‘teammate’ had gone missing. She’d been skeptical about working with Roman Torchwick from the start, much less his mute thrall. Emerald wanted to move ahead without her, but Cinder was of the persuasion that a plan executed with missing pieces was doomed to fall apart. She liked to have all her cards firmly in her hand.

Even worse, she couldn’t even punish Neopolitan. The little sadist would just grin and wait for Cinder to finish lecturing her, then go about whatever she’d been doing before. That kind of person made the worst kind of comrade.

Cinder settled down on a bench in the Beacon gardens, staring at the stadium, the fireworks erupting over it. Her will turned to steel. She had a job to do, and nothing would get in her way. Not even–…

Footsteps approached. Cinder rose as three men walked directly toward her. “Yes?”

“We heard you’ve been asking questions,” said one of the men. “Looking for the mute girl. Is that true?”

Cinder was wary. “It is.”

The three sporty men glanced at each-other, smirking confidential smirks. “As it happens, we saw her near the stables a few minutes ago. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up.”

Cinder squinted at the idiots, trying to figure out their intent. Was this a shoddy attempt to corner her? If so, she could just incinerate them the second they tried something. She strode past them without a ‘thank you’ and headed for the stables.

When she arrived before the twin doors, she noticed a smell in the air. A stench, really. Her temper rose. If there was one thing she hated more than incompetent teammates, it was being left in the dark. She planted her palms on the doors and shoved–

And walked into a near-solid wall of musk. She gagged and stumbled, covering her mouth with a satin-gloved hand as her vision blurred. The doors swung shut with a sharp, decisive click. When Cinder’s golden eyes adjusted she froze in horror at what she saw.

Neopolitan was pinned beneath a horse, trembling on all fours as the wretched beast drove its cock down her throat. It was fucking her face, and she was letting it, her eyes lolling in blissful shock, gulping and gurgling around its insane girth. Whenever its balls swung into her tits, she hiccupped and puked bubbly drool down its leathery sack. As Cinder stared, the horse picked up the pace: driving its weight down harder and faster, burying its cock in her guts and making her tummy – already swollen with cum – wobble and bump around its flare. Cum spewed from her asshole in sluggish gushes, displaced by the ramming.

“Wh--…” Cinder exhaled, chewing her lip. She felt unable to act, stunned by the bizarre view. When someone slid up behind her and grasped her wrists, she twitched but didn’t resist. Something hot pressed between her legs. When she looked down, she was startled to see a huge cock thrusting between her thick, powerful thighs, protruding in front of her as though it was her own.

“Hey there,” said a voice at her ear. Coco nipped the lobe gently. The fashionista was nude except for her heels, beret, and shades, and fucked Cinder’s thighs with elegant strokes. Her fingers trickled over Cinder’s jutting hips, her belly, her breasts. “Looking for someone?”

Cinder found the energy to yank away from Coco, staggering forwards off of that dense girldick. Coco huffed and pumped it in one hand, mounting the other on her hip.

“I–” Cinder started, shudders wracking her body. “What is this? What–…” She bit her lip again and hugged beneath her breasts, disturbed by the rapid, noisy clopping of horseballs against Neo’s neck and chest, the mute girl’s gargles and splurches. At last Cinder took a deep breath and said, “This is quite the party.”

Coco hadn’t expected that. She raised a slim eyebrow. “Huh?”

“What’s wrong?” asked Cinder, stepping toward her. Lust gleamed in those honey-golden eyes, and her lips curled in a smirk. “I suppose this is some kind of interrogation? I can’t imagine Neo talked.”

“Oh, she’s made all kinds of noises,” said Coco, a little nonplussed by Cinder’s sudden change. “Hey, you understand what this is, right? Your colleague’s getting–” there was a suddenly SCHLORP noise as the horse’s flare erupted from Neo’s ass – “impaled on a horse’s dick, and you’re…”

“I’m what?” Cinder asked. She stopped before Coco and rested her fingertips on the bridge of Coco’s dick. “Foolish girl…” She leaned in close enough to brush her lips along Coco’s neck, making the taller girl shiver as her cock twitched and spurted rich white precum on Cinder’s red dress. “You really have no idea what you’re in for. Let me show you…”

Cinder sank to her knees. While Coco squirmed and gasped, Cinder curled her lips around the very tip of her dick, smiling sweetly as she lashed her tongue around her winking, drooling cumslit. Cinder’s hand glided up and down Coco’s shaft, working her like putty as she began to bob her head, packing the broad glans into one cheek, then the other – massaging it with her teeth and gums, bulging her cheeks around Coco’s dick. Coco, for her part, arched and mewled in pleasure. She couldn’t believe her luck – not only was Cinder willing, she was an expert – but her joy was balanced with unease. She couldn’t let Cinder take charge. This was her interrogation, and Coco wasn’t going to let it slip through her fingers! She grasped Cinder’s hair, intending to yank it and fuck her face hard, but Cinder’s teeth clamped down painfully around her dick. Coco gasped, spurting a few creamy ropes into the back of Cinder’s mouth. Even the pain was sweet, weakening her grip. She felt Cinder gulping down her cream, drawing her glans toward her throat… Cinder winked at Coco as she swallowed her cock. Still pumping with one hand, she sleeved that fat girlcock in her gullet, rippling, glugging and groaning, purring happily. Her throat vibrated when she moaned, and Coco canted her head, trying her best to hold on––!

Cinder pulled back her lips, cupped Coco’s balls in a hand, and pushed herself all the way down her twenty-inch fuckpole. All at once, she devoured Coco’s dick balls-deep and lashed her tongue under her throbbing sack, drooling down her thighs. Her eyes never left Coco’s shades. Though Cinder remained steady, confident, there was a faint waver in her expression. She crawled her free hand under her dress, and Coco heard a soft schlicking noise as she masturbated. Beads of sweat stood out on her blushing, bulging cheeks. When Cinder rocked back, her teeth grazed along Coco’s meat, coupling pain with the heavenly massage of her lips, throat, and tongue. A fine, shiny slime coated Coco’s cock from hilt to tip, which Cinder lapped over with her long tongue, unfazed for having just swallowed an ungodly-huge shaft. “Aww, this thing’s so cute,” she said, sliding a finger up Coco’s shaft. She tapped her oozing, spitting cumslit thoughtfully – and met Coco’s gaze. Coco was trembling now, gasping between clenched teeth as sweat rolled down her nude body. She cupped her own breasts in her hands, too ashamed to encourage Cinder yet too horny to back off. God, she wanted more. A cruel smile parted Cinder’s lips, baring her cum-stringed teeth before, ever so slowly, she wriggled her finger against Coco’s cockslit, prying it into her urethra to the first joint and fingering her massive cock! Coco tossed her head back and squealed as she hit her orgasm, but the passage was blocked. As Cinder plunged to the second joint, Coco’s dick spasmed and bucked, her balls clenching painfully. Agony tore up her spine and rolled back her eyes, her tongue slapping outside her open mouth.

“AhhaaAAAHNNN! N-Nooooo! Stop, gghh, please–!”

“What’s what?” asked Cinder sweetly. “You want more? Is that it? Greedy girl.” She pushed harder, and at last, her knuckle touched Coco’s cockhead. She curled her finger slightly inside Coco’s dick, torturing her with every motion. Coco was cumming herself stupid, and not a drop escaped.

Until Cinder whipped her finger out and opened wide.

Coco lost all sense of herself. Her mind melted into a gooey slough as all her backed-up, pressurized jizz erupted from her twenty-inch fuckpole, firing hot jets of gooey soup into Cinder’s waiting maw! Bolts of cream painted her face, her dress, her hair – making her mascara run in dark smears. Coco gurgled pathetically, cumming several pints of rich fashionista spunk before dropping to her knees, too weak to stand. She sagged against Cinder, who touched her chin and kissed her – drooling her own jizz into her mouth. It was strong, overwhelmingly so. The world blurred when she swallowed her own cum, mouthful after mouthful. Before she knew it, she was licking Cinder’s face just to scoop up as much of her own yummy jizz as she could. She only stopped when Cinder put a finger to her lips and pushed her back.

“Come on, now,” Cinder said, standing. “You need to do better than that. I expected some competition.”

And Coco remembered who she was. She stared at Cinder’s mascara- and cum-smeared face for a moment, then rose shakily to her feet, glowering at the gold-eyed beauty. “I haven’t even started.”

“I hope not.” Cinder clasped her hands and shivered, turning to Neo. The mute girl’s equine lover had blasted his load while Coco had been enjoying her blowjob. Even more grossly thick horsejizz pooled on the stable floor, steam rising from the yellow splatters. The horse had lost interest, but Neo was stuck on his dick, dangling beneath him like a pendulum, hacking and hissing around the flaccid meat buried in her face. While Cinder and Coco watched, Neo made a glurking noise – and gravity took ahold. The horse’s meat slid out of her in a tide of leathery dickmeat, dumping her on the floor where she spewed seed from both ends. Cinder grasped her hips and sighed, shaking her head. “Weakling.” She glanced to the end of the stables, to the pen where the gargantuan stallion waited, watching the show with intense black eyes. She pointed. “I want that one. Won’t you introduce me?”

By now, Coco had regained her composure. She smacked Cinder’s ass – and was delighted to see how much it wobbled: a thick, doughy, world-class bubblebutt, barely hidden by her dress. “Since you asked nicely.”


	4. Sprinkles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horses, cum inflation, and now giantess play? Oh my.

The stallion stirred as Cinder approached. He chuffed and shook his mane, stepping back from the gate so she could open it. “Hello, handsome,” Cinder said, visibly excited: her face was red, her eyes flickering over the beast. She wet her lips with a slow sweep of her tongue before cupping both hands under the horse’s muzzle, petting his jaw and neck. “I wonder who owns you.”

Coco paused by the gate before stepping inside, glancing at Cinder’s thick ass in her dress. “You’re some kind of freak,” she said, adjusting her shades.

Cinder smirked and touched her belly through the fabric of her dress, swaying her hips slowly. “I’m a freak? I have a stomach full of jizz that says otherwise. Now, why don’t you show me a good time? Put your game-face on.”

Coco, blushing ferociously, slapped Cinder across the face. Spittle and strings of cum flew from her lips, and she laughed a low, delectable laugh. Flames glimmered in her honey eyes. Cinder had wounded Coco’s pride: she hadn’t just blown her dick – she’d blown her mind. Coco had to get revenge, one way or another.

 

“Hey, stallion,” she said, crouching to toy with the hem of Cinder’s dress. From her lowered position, Coco could see under the giant horse – all the way to the leather holster restraining his cock. Slowly, she rolled the dress’ fabric upwards, over the pillowy curve of Cinder’s ass – until her thick, wobbly bubblebutt was fully exposed. Coco was shocked to see Cinder wasn’t wearing any panties – and grunted when the smoky girl bumped her gorgeous ass from side to side, making it sway and jiggle faintly. Coco pressed her face into the deep bank of her left cheek for a moment, just…soaking in the sensation, before drawing away and guiding Cinder to turn around, presenting her giant ass to the horse. Coco slapped her ass. Even the lightest slap to one cheek started a cascade throughout both of them, wobbling and bobbling deliciously. Coco slapped hard, though, and Cinder’s juicy rear responded perfectly: it leapt and sprang, her cheeks bounding apart then whacking together several times before the bouncing faded. The horse blew a deep snort through his nostrils and clopped his left front hoof on the ground, sighting a rump he wanted nothing more than to destroy. Coco, seeing his lust, straightened and pressed Cinder to the stall’s gate, making her lean on the cold metal.

“Are you finally getting serious?” Cinder purred as Coco strode toward the horse’s flank. The beast was truly gigantic, many times larger than both girls put together. When Coco laid her hand on his powerful flank, she could feel his heart – probably bigger than her head – pounding inside his ribcage. He tossed his mane and glanced back at her before focusing on Cinder once again. Cinder was swaying her ass from side to side, reaching back to stroke her thick cheeks and tug them apart, exposing her smooth needy asshole. Coco was almost afraid to remove the harness, but she worked at the straps until only her hands were keeping them bound. She breathed deep, braced herself, and let go.

The harness didn’t just fall off: it flew. Coco exhaled as the titan’s dick fell free, only half-erect and obviously larger than her entire body. It spurted a rope of pre that travelled between Cinder’s calves and splattered on the floor in the main stable. Cinder risked a glance back and shuddered, fear finally touching her eyes. Coco patted the horse’s flank vaguely, too stunned to say anything as he stepped forwards, his monstrous shadow looming over Cinder. With a heave, he hoisted his front half up – slinging his legs over the gate, which creaked under his weight – so he could better grind his unbelievable horsecock against the slut’s bubblebutt. Cinder was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving in deep, ragged gasps…but she didn’t try to move away. Instead, she wiggled her hips, bounced her ass, and toyed with the stallion’s shaft. Coco expected her to take him there and then, but Cinder had other plans. Pushing away from the gate, she knelt before the horse’s cock and started to fondle it, trickling her fingers over his flare and slit, and dragging her nails down his shaft. She planted a kiss directly over his cockslit, leaving a faint red lipstick mark. Her second kiss rolled all the way around his flare, suckling and crooning. She was trying to make him harder, to Coco’s shock, trying to get him as big as possible before they played together.

“I think it might be thicker than your waist,” Coco said, peering at the horse’s balls. Each was as large as a curled-up Coco, colossal weights pulsing and churning, audibly slurping full of dense stallion seed. Coco laid her left hand on his ballsack and felt them tense. An electric sensation went through her, and soon she was on her knees, rubbing those gorgeous balls with both hands, pushing her face into them. The stallion whirred in pleasure when she smushed most of her head directly between his throbbing nuts and motorboated them in circles, feeling his cum factories gurgle around her. His cock rested on Cinder’s face, growing even more as he felt the contours of her lips, nose, and chin nuzzling his meat. When Coco reached past his balls and dug her fingers into his leathery mega-shaft, he bucked – a jackhammer thrust, strong enough to smash rock. Cinder whined as it grazed over her face.

“Th-this is insane…” she said hoarsely. “Fuck…fuck…” She finally got up against the gate, letting the horse’s cock rest on her back again, twerking her thick asscheeks under his throbbing mast.

Past Cinder, poor Neo was still getting her holes drilled. She had somehow made a horse lie its back, and she lay on its belly with its cock buried deep in her ass. Meanwhile, a second stallion had taken position over her front, fucking her mouth with brutal rams. She glucked and glurked noisily, spewing a stew of bubbly drool that seeped over her eyes and into her hair. The twin bulges stretching her body punched in and out, dense flares meeting in the middle, just under her breasts. Her eyes were rolled back in utter bliss: she’d hardly spent a minute of the last twenty-four hours NOT coated in layers of goo, and it was affecting her mind, turning her into a terrible whore for punishment. Coco feared the raw stench of the titan-horse’s dick would do the same to her.

The titan drew back, dragging his mighty fuckpillar down Cinder’s back until his flare bunched up against her asscheeks, squirting globs of pre down her thighs in a waterfall of disgusting yellow sludge. Coco withdrew from the monster’s balls – lipstick-marked, now – and lay beneath the horse’s cock while pumping her own with both hands, squirming, grunting. Cinder’s pussy and ass were directly over her, and the horse’s flare, drooling jizz onto her face and breasts. Coco puffed and blew desperate little breaths, jerking off with the intensity of a shameless whore. Globs of jizz landed in her mouth, and she swallowed without thinking, filling herself with manly heat… Her hips bucked in arches of pleasure. “Come on,” she pleaded with the stallion. “Hurry up, hurry–”

The monster granted her wish. Unlike Neo’s oppressors, he didn’t slip: with one well-aimed heave of dense, powerful muscle, he powered his bitch-splitting pillar forwards. Cinder hadn’t even been pre-gaped: when her ass met that incredible girth, she screamed and thrashed, stretched beyond belief. There was no hope of cramming that thing all the way through her: instead, it made a gargantuan bulge of her stomach. Her dress ripped, and she gagged as her belly distended around the titan’s hungry thrusts, punching down and up in rapid, grotesque lurches. Her belly stretched so far it nearly hit Coco in the face, and the fashionista squealed in pleasure, pumping her fat girlcock harder, faster – lifting her middle off the floor as she arched and writhed! Cinder was seeing stars: spittle hung from her mouth, and she groaned pathetically, her thighs spread wide by the stallion’s power-thrusts. Not even half of the monster’s dick entered her, and yet the massive bloat of his shaft reshaped her innards, molding her into the perfect horse-sleeve while she spluttered, sobbed, and crooned in desperate sensation. Coco was witnessing the utter destruction of a perfect slut: Cinder’s pink pussy spasmed in orgasm, squirting all over Coco’s face while a tide of seed poured from around her stretched asshole. Soon, Coco was practically buried under the gunk: each harsh stroke of her cock made a squelch as her fists plunged in and out of the seed oozing between her thighs. Cinder hunched lower, broken down further and further by the stallion’s sluggish pounding, until her bloating belly actually struck Coco in the face! Coco yelped, feeling the full ferocity of the stallion’s thrusts contained in Cinder’s tummy-bulge. She heard the ‘SLAP, CLOP, GLURCH’ of Cinder’s insides squelching around the monster’s girth, used as a masturbation toy by the colossal beast. Coco crooned and shuddered. She was so close now, so fucking close–!

 

The horse blew a sharp, pleasured breath and RAMMED Cinder one more time, jamming his dick as deep as it could possibly reach. His balls tightened, his dick spasmed, and he came: battering her insides with gush after harsh, fire hydrant gush of dense seed. Cinder’s tongue hung from her mouth, her mascara-smeared face lax and stupefied, gurgling incoherently as the horse’s load filled her up. Her belly bloated around the monstrous cock-bulge, swelling and swelling, covering Coco’s head in the weight of her inflating stomach! Coco lost it: she hit her orgasm and wailed, thrashing beneath Cinder, throwing her hips up in mad thrusts as she shot long, thick ropes into the air! She’d never came so hard in her life: though Cinder had swallowed her load recently, she fired mighty volumes of seed – an eruption of rich cream to contrast the yellow, rancid spunk oozing from Cinder onto Coco’s tits. Suddenly, Cinder tossed her head back and retched. A tide of jizz sprayed from her mouth, arching several feet and slapping, slopping down on the stable floor.

When the horse had finally spent his load, and dragged out of Cinder – SCHLOOOORRRK-POP! – she sagged over Coco, panting heavily. Her cumflated gut engulfed Coco’s head in churning heat, and the fashionista did nothing but squirm, pumping her exhausted cock over her thigh with lazy strokes.

“Hhhholy fuck,” said Cinder. “Oh–…ohn, oh god…”

Coco groaned and wrestled herself out from under Cinder’s belly. The uber-slut was a picture of destruction: coated with jizz inside and out, clinging to the gate weakly and resting her cheek on the metal. Her ass was gaped…unbelievably wide. Wider than Coco’s shoulders or hips. The only thing stopping Coco from peering into Cinder’s guts was the overflowing semen, which poured out of her endlessly. Cinder was totally dazed.

Coco saw her opportunity. She would have been stupid not to take it. She grasped Cinder’s hair and kissed her cheek, smirking like a knife. “Where’d all that confidence go?” she cooed. “You talked a big game, but look at you now.” She moved behind Cinder, stroking her red-rammed asscheeks, lapping yellow jizz from her gaping hole. “Who’d have thought a spy would be such a massive cumdumpster?”

Cinder chuckled under her breath. “Maybe you should…focus less on me, and look behind you.”

Coco frowned and glanced over her shoulder. She tensed. The horse stood over her, casting its long shadow across both girls. When his cockhead bumped Coco’s ass, she lurched forwards – face-first into the tide pouring from Cinder’s gape. She gagged and babbled, jerking back for air with cum frothing down her chin. “Hey, wait–!”

She didn’t stand a chance. The stallion was back to full mast, as horny and hungry as ever. When he rammed Coco, he didn’t enter her – but his broad flare mashed her forwards. Before she knew what was happening, she plunged into a sea of jizz, her shoulders and tits sliding through the brim of Cinder’s gaping asshole! Horrified, she tried to wrench herself out of the uber-slut, but the horse slammed against her again – and lodged her waist-deep in Cinder’s guts. Cinder howled in shock and bliss, forced to take Coco like a massive, strangely-shaped dildo! Better than a dildo: the fashionista’s panicked struggles stimulated her beyond belief, stoking her to new heights of lust. Coco’s dick batted Cinder’s pussy with every thrust, and the sensation of the uppity huntress’ tits grinding along her colon was just…nnghf. The stallion kept thrusting, jamming Coco up to her hips in Cinder’s clenching, squeezing body until, at last, that gargantuan flare stretched Coco’s own asshole wide! Cinder hissed when she felt it: Coco’s belly expanding around the horse’s girth, stretching them both out, fucking them both at the same time. Coco gurgled inside her, unable to speak or even breathe through walls of horsejizz. Now it was her turn to lose her mind: dragged backwards by the stallion’s girth and then shunted forth in massive strikes. She came pathetically, blasting the floor between her feet with splattering blasts of seed that mingled with the stallion spunk already coating most of the ground. Her toes curled next to Cinder’s.

“Haaahh-haahn!” Cinder squealed, running a hand over her bloated stomach, speaking between the horse’s thrusts. “H-Having fun – NNGH – in there?”

-

Glynda Goodwitch took a break from the arena. Overseeing the fights was tiring work, and she needed…a coffee, a strudel, and fifteen minutes on the sofa with her paperback. Then she could return to her duties with a fresh outlook.

First, though, she had to check on Coco Adel – to relieve her of watchdog duty. Team CFVY’s first battle was coming up soon, and its leader needed time to prepare. Glynda headed for the old student council rooms, but when she pushed through the door and glanced around, nobody was there. A faint smell lingered on the air, and Glynda wrinkled her nostrils. So, Coco had brought some people back for ‘interrogation’ already. She had been told to alert Glynda at the first suspicion of a spy, but it seemed she’d conveniently ‘forgotten’ that part of her mission. Glynda sighed and crossed her arms under her perky chest, shaking her head. Any misdemeanor on Coco’s part reflected badly on her. She clenched her fists…

…and drew her riding crop from its holster and gripped it tightly. The little delinquent had a lot to answer for. Glynda marched from the student council rooms and down flights of stairs. She had a good idea where Coco had gone. More than a good idea – it was a hunch, and Glynda’s hunches weren’t often wrong.

She strode to the stables. A few of Coco’s cronies stood watch outside the door, but they parted when they saw the look in Glynda’s green eyes.

“Uh…you shouldn’t go in there,” one said to her. She ignored him and pushed through the door.

“Coco Adel–!”

Glynda froze mid-step. The door swung shut behind her. Very slowly, she lowered her hands to her hips. She’d never seen anything like the scene before her:

Cum drenched the floor: huge, ropey trails of off-white goo, practically flooding the stables. When Glynda inhaled, her head swam. She saw stars. Oh, someone was going to pay for this. Her heels clicked across the stone floor, briskly walking toward the pen at the end of the room. She clutched her riding crop so hard her knuckles turned white, and the sludge cleared from her path: pushed to the sides by invisible force. Horses, freed from their pens, returned to them with an air of cowed innocence. They recognized Glynda’s superiority, and wouldn’t dare oppose her.

Glynda stopped at the gate of the last pen and stood with her hands on her hips, back straight and chin slightly raised in a disapproving scowl. “Brutus,” she greeted the stallion, and then lowered her gaze. “Girls.”

Three soaking sluts knelt under the horse, nursing his erect penis with their mouths and hands. They didn’t even register Glynda’s presence, but kept on suckling, stroking, competing for a place before the monster’s cockhead. Lipstick marks covered Brutus’ cock and balls, and jizz soaked half of his shaft – as deep as any of the girls had taken him. All three were naked, their tummies swollen with vast volumes of jizz. Whenever they shifted for a better position, Glynda saw their gaping holes.

Glynda cleared her throat loudly. Suddenly, Coco looked back – and froze. Cock-dazed, she rose to her feet and saluted dizzily. When she hiccupped, spunk bubbles floated away from her mouth. “Professor Goodwitch!” she yelped. “I’ve…unngh…apprehended two spies!”

Glynda looked over her slowly, at the jizz spooling down between her legs, at her rounded cum-tummy, and sniffed. “I can see that. It seems you’ve apprehended yourself, as well. Where’s your beret?”

Coco blinked rapidly. She turned to Cinder – currently stretching her jaw around Brutus’ cockhead, making out with it lovingly – and pointed at her ass. “In there.”

“I see. When I hired you for this job, I didn’t expect you to behave like a complete, steaming slut. I thought better of you, Coco.” Glynda thwapped her riding crop on her thigh. “What am I to do..?”

Coco hugged her arms under her bare breasts and groaned softly. She seemed to remember where she was, and all the events of the past hour. She looked down at herself. “O-Oh… I just…I mean…I couldn’t help myself. Once his cock was in me, I…”

“A Huntress needs self-discipline, Coco.” Glynda pointed her crop at the fashionista, ran the tip along her cheek. Coco was so tender she hissed at the sensation. “I’m going to teach you. All three of you. Thoroughly.”

-

Coco awoke to a creaking sound – like a shower shutting off. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. With her vision still blurry, all she could see was silky whiteness. As her senses returned, she realised it was silk: a vast plain of it, so soft she struggled to keep her balance. The horizon expanded: she blinked away the sleepiness until she saw, a great distance away, a wall – and a door. When she turned around, she saw pillows stacked high.

The door opened, and steam wafted out. Coco fell back as Glynda Goodwitch emerged in a towel, moisture gleaming on her smooth, pale skin. She had a great body, with huge perky tits and wide, swaying hips. As water dripped from her hair, she grabbed her glasses from the dresser and pushed them elegantly up the bridge of her nose. She stood like that for a moment: thoughtful, eyes shut, holding the sides of her glasses. Then she turned to the bed. Her emerald eyes opened, fixing on Coco, and a smile curled her lips.

Coco was still trembling when Glynda sat on the bedside. The impact knocked her off her feet: she scrambled for purchase, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The bed was colossal. The room was colossal. Glynda had to be at least forty feet tall.

Unless…

Glynda leaned backwards, and Coco had to crawl out of the way as she sprawled out on the heavenly white sheets. Her breasts shifted faintly in her towel, and she rolled her head to peer at Coco more closely. Coco froze under her green gaze, captivated by the steady swell of her mountainous chest, the heat radiating from her body. She put a hand to her mouth and yawned sweetly – then turned onto her side, peering intensely at Coco.

“Puh-Professor Goodwitch,” said Coco, backing away. “What’s happening? I don’t understand…” She looked around wildly. “Where are..?”

“My other toys?” asked Glynda. She licked her lips: the slick pink tip of her tongue sliding across the plush fold of her grin. “They’ll be joining us soon. For now, though…you and I need to have a chat.”

Glynda reached out, sliding her delicate fingertips across the silk. Coco couldn’t hope to outrun them, so she remained stock-still until Glynda’s hand wrapped around her waist and lifted her. She squirmed, sensitive to touch. What had happened in the last hour. Everything was blurry. She’d been toying with Cinder’s gaping ass, teasing her, and then…

She eeped as gravity tilted: Glynda turned her upside-down and dangled her by her ankles. Coco’s long hair hung glossily, and she squealed as the colossal pro Huntress ran the fingers of her free hand over her. Glynda explored Coco with the patience of a mountain, trickling her fingertip over the fashionista’s smooth, flat tummy, the swells of her breasts and buttcheeks. Soon, she lowered Coco to the pillowy valley of her cleavage. Coco winced and chewed her lip when her hair brushed over Glynda’s breasts, murring soft, nervous little noises. This close to the teacher’s heaving softness, coated in shower droplets, Coco’s fear didn’t exactly disappear – but it did take a backseat to lust, to the utter desire to be engulfed in Glynda’s breasts.

“Not yet,” said Glynda, noticing the yearning on Coco’s face. “You think you deserve it, after all you’ve done? You made such a mess…” She pursed her lips thoughtfully, still glaring at Coco with catlike intensity. “Did you enjoy playing with Brutus?”

Coco gave a confused little wail. “Who..?”

“My horse. Try to keep up, dear.” Glynda sat up on the edge of her bed, holding Coco in front of her face. “I never said you could touch him.”

“Please, Professor, I’m sorry!”

“What would your team think? Knowing you’re a dirty little slut…”

Coco whimpered and hugged her chest. Her heart was pounding, heat filling her, but – oh, somehow, the dread and the guilt and the shame made her lust even stronger. She was soaking wet, her taut tummy fluttering with nerves. When Glynda’s glossy lips parted to blow a hot flush of air over her. She could see the cup of Glynda’s pink tongue, curling in anticipation… What was she planning?

Suddenly, Glynda drew Coco in, rolled out her tongue, and stroked a slow, drooling trail over Coco’s face, her breasts, her belly – crooning happily all the while. Coco was too shocked to respond, except to tremble and groan, trembling more and more as Glynda’s tongue slithered closer to her–…her–…

When the tip of Glynda’s tongue flicked at Coco’s pussy, she squealed and came like a sopping whore, swinging back and forth from the professor’s grip as bliss wracked her tiny little body. Her brown eyes lolled back in their sockets, and her own tongue slapped at her chin and upper lip in surges of senseless pleasure. Gurgling, bucking, squeaking – when Glynda lowered her agile tongue and pressed the tip into Coco’s mouth, she suckled desperately, making out with it, fellating it. Her sucking seemed to amuse Glynda, who tousled Coco’s hair with a finger and slowly lowered her onto a silky palm. Coco didn’t want it to end. When Glynda’s tongue flicked back into her maw, Coco panted and stared, huge ropes of drool connecting her lips with the professor’s for a wonderful moment. Then the ropes snapped and splattered in Coco’s hair, drenching it.

She lay in Glynda’s palm, panting deep breaths. The older woman smiled and sloooowly tipped her hand. The slope grew steeper and steeper, until Coco began to slide down her fingers – finally dropping with a shrill call!

She landed in heaven. Glynda’s cleavage engulfed her to the waist, warm and wet and soft. Coco pawed around in blind ecstasy. She couldn’t think straight anymore: she needed to go deeper. Glynda rose from the bedside and stretched her arms high above her head, no longer looking at Coco. She stood before the mirror and unwrapped her towel. All at once, her naked body was revealed: the perky mounds of her E-cups, her stiff pink nipples and sloping hips… Without the pressure of the towel, her breasts could part somewhat, allowing Coco to slide deeper, deeper into the valley of her cleavage. Soon, only her head and shoulders protruded from the professor’s breasts. Coco whined, her girlcock painfully erect: swallowed up in delicious MILFboobs, massaged from all sides by the heave and fade of Glynda’s breathing. Coco began to thrust as best she could, rocking her whole body back and forth as Glynda ran her fingers down her gorgeous body, showing it off to the shrunken girl worshipping it.

“You sluts were trying to act like real women,” she said, her fingers resting on her wide hips. “This is what a woman looks like.”

“Y-Yes, Professor Goodwitch,” Coco mewled. Her eyes clamped shut, and she clenched her teeth as she enjoyed the best tittyfuck of her life. Glynda’s boobs were like putty around her cock, radiating their heat into her. Her orgasm took her by surprise: she tossed her head back and wailed, thrashing back and forth as her cock bucked and her balls tightened and she erupted deep into Glynda’s cleavage. For a while, nothing seemed to happen…until a bubbly drool of cream leaked from Glynda’s underboob and down her hard stomach. Coco was almost catatonic with pleasure. Glynda sighed when she noticed the stream, and pressed her groin against her dresser…before cupping her hands over her nipples and parting her boobs. Coco slipped down the trail of her own jizz, tumbling along Glynda’s toned middle until she landed, sprawling, on the wooden dresser-top. She lay on her front, twitching, her cheek squished against the ‘floor’ and her eyes rolling in their sockets.

“Gllbuuuh…”

Glynda wiped up Coco’s cum with a slender index finger and suckled on it. “You really aren’t doing yourself any favours, dear.” She opened the dresser drawer and took out her riding crop. To Coco, it seemed as tall as a tree, though it was still very slim. When Glynda lowered the leather tip to stroke Coco’s back, the fashionista squirmed. She didn’t know what was coming, but it couldn’t be anything good. Without a single iota of energy to resist, she just crooned as Glynda scooped the tip beneath her and flipped her onto her back, exposing her heaving boobs and spent, drooling cock.

“Profess-…nngh…”

“Don’t bother,” said Glynda cheerily. “There’s nothing you can say.” She dragged the crop over Coco’s sensitive breasts and tummy – and dipped the tip between her legs, poking at her ass. Coco’s mouth jolted open, wavering, ready to scream at a moment’s notice. Glynda didn’t seem to care: she planted a finger over Coco’s head, bracing her against the crop as she pushed it slowly forwards. Coco tried to scream, but found she was too weak: she just grunted and spasmed as her asshole slowly, surely stretched around the riding crop! Deeper, deeper, until the leather head was buried deep inside her and her tummy stood out in a strange bulge. Coco panted, dizzied by pain, but Glynda just seemed amused. She wobbled the crop, and the shaft vibrated inside Coco, torturing her prostate and stirring her exhausted cock back to full heft! Coco tried to beg, but Glynda squeezed the crop tightly and shut her green eyes. When they opened again, they glowed. She was using her Semblance! But – why? Coco shook her head on instinct.

“I can’t…take any more..!”

“Then consider this training, Huntress. Besides…you deserve a lot worse than a few thousand volts to your prostate.”

Coco saw the lightning flash down the riding crop. There was no time to struggle, or try to wrench herself off of the rod. A lance of heat struck her prostate, and she squealed as her mind turned to mush, forced to a cataclysmic orgasm! It was more intense than any she’d had before. Jizz spurted weakly from her massive girlcock, which seemed to have swollen a few sizes, the veins bunched much more densely. As blood pumped into her cock, it drained from other areas – like her brain, which owed a lot to the eye-rolling, tongue-lashing, dumbfucked expression on her face. Just when her orgasm seemed to be ending, Glynda hummed and twisted the crop. The voltage doubled, and Coco croaked, attempting to scream. A second orgasm launched right off the tail-end of the first. It felt like her soul was ripping free from her body. She forgot who she was, where she was – only the blissful agony remained.

Glynda cooed at the sight of Coco squirming on her crop. The fashionista was delightful – but maybe she wasn’t made for dominance, or positions of power. As Coco’s eyelids fluttered and her cock hardened for yet another grunting, kicking orgasm – squirting just a few globs at a time – Glynda turned off the voltage and pressed a finger on Coco’s belly, using the leverage to wrench the crop out of her trembling asshole. Coco lay twitching, drenched in her own cum and sweat and spit. Her gorgeous, styled hair was caked thick with spunk.

A job well done, Glynda thought as she placed the tip of the riding crop in her mouth, suckling thoughtfully. Well…it was about time to introduce the others to the party. But first…Glynda went to her wardrobe and selected from her vast collection a skimpy piece of black silk: a costume that barely covered her nipples and pussy, and framed all her most valuable assets in all their glory: her hard belly, her massive, sloping hips and powerful thighs. She’d worked hard on her body, and was proud to show it off. Once she’d slipped into the sexy outfit, Glynda slapped her own butt and glanced at Coco, still lying senseless on the table. “What do you think?” When Coco didn’t answer, Glynda shrugged and headed into the bathroom. The steam from her shower still hadn’t fully cleared, fogging the mirror and dampening the walls. Glynda stopped before her wide shower cubicle and smiled. “I’m back.”

She’d left Neo and Cinder on the shower stand, high above the floor. They had no hope of getting down – and yet they were trying. Cinder was shimmying down the pole, squeezing tight with her thick, powerful thighs, grunting and growling with the strain. Neo, meanwhile, knelt exactly where Glynda had left her: lips parted in confusion, fuck-dazed and waiting for the next cock. Glynda scooped her up first before kneeling and peering at Cinder, admiring her effort. It took a moment for the sweating little whore to notice her giant mistress, at which point she snarled and threw out a hand. Flames danced from her fingers, arching across to burst on Glynda’s cheek. Glynda just smiled.

“I’m not ticklish, dear. Can I take this as a confession of your guilt?”

Cinder’s golden eyes shimmered. She was physically exhausted, panting for every breath, struggling to keep hold of the pole. Her muscles must have been burning from the strain. Glynda wanted to see her struggle harder, so she reached out and flicked that bubblebutt with one finger. It wobbled, and Cinder nearly lost her grip. Glynda traced a fingernail down Cinder’s trembling back, coaxing her. Glynda suddenly had a depraved idea. She knelt in the shower cubicle and, stuffing Neo into her cleavage, planted both hands on the wall – to either side of Cinder. Leaning in close, she touched her lips to the bottom of the pole…

…Cinder could feel her limbs failing. She’d spent minutes climbing down the pole – and for what? The bottom was still far enough above the floor that the drop would kill her. Playing with the horses had muddied her mind: she had to remind herself that this was a dangerous situation, and if she didn’t turn the tables, she’d be outed as a spy. When a hot gush of air blew over her asscheeks and pussy, she grunted in shock and looked down.

She nearly lost her grip out of terror.

Glynda knelt beneath her, emerald eyes fixed on her in an expression of pure…hunger. The older woman’s mouth was wide open, the plush cup of her lips stretching strings of drool between them – while her tongue, slick and agile, pushed out over her chin to touch the pole’s base. It made wet little noises as she licked.

And beyond her tongue…the rippling seal of her gullet, quivering with anticipation, opening and closing with little glucks. Glynda’s breaths steamed the air.

Slowly, the giantess began to rise. Her tongue slid up the pole, slithering toward Cinder. Cinder tried to climb, but Glynda was rising too fast for her exhausted body to keep pace. No! This couldn’t be happening! “Stop!” Cinder yelled. She meant to sound authoritative, but it came out as a terrified squeal. Glynda’s tongue was inches away from her ass and thighs now. The busty MILF’s breaths blasted Cinder, tingling up her spine.

And then Glynda was upon her. The tip of her tongue scooped up between Cinder’s thighs, rolling over her belly and pussy while those pillowy lips covered her from behind, pressing her tight against the pole. Glynda purred as she suckled on Cinder, making out with her entire body in forceful presses and slurps, sautéing her in drool. Glynda pried Cinder back with her tongue, and no matter how hard Cinder squeezed, Glynda slowly but surely loosened her grip. Cinder screamed the moment her hold broke – but she was instantly muffled by Glynda’s tongue sweeping triumphantly up her chest, covering her face, and flicking her back into her waiting maw. Just before everything went black, Cinder saw Glynda’s lips curl into a smile from the inside. And then they closed, and Cinder was locked in the humid, rolling chamber of her mouth. Dreadfully aware of the throat behind her, Cinder wrapped her arms and legs around Glynda’s tongue, groaning in pitiful despair. She couldn’t see anything! Her world condensed to pure sensation and sound and the sweet smell of Glynda’s breathmints. Then Glynda’s tongue started to roll beneath her, waves of hot muscle riding up between her legs. Glynda was moving now, each step a jolt, a vibration through Cinder’s core. Cinder tried to crawl forward, but then Glynda’s tongue swiped up against her groin, vibrating at the older Huntress started to hum. Cinder squeaked in shameful pleasure. Drool drenched her entire body, and it was getting harder to breathe the humid, breathmint-flavoured air. Light-headed, she shivered and squirmed over Glynda’s strokes, hot lashes of pleasure riding up her core. She could get addicted to this…

Glynda wiped a line of drool from her chin and smirked down at Neo. The mute girl wriggled in her hand, but not too hard: Coco had twisted her mind, mushed it into slut-shape. She’d done a pretty good job. Glynda tossed Neo onto the bed and went back to the dresser, where Coco still lay wheezing in a stew of her own juices, cum-coated and drooling, twitching. She looked almost like a bug that had just flown into a zapper. Glynda plucked the fucked-silly slut up and dropped her onto the bed, too. The two girls panted and whuffed for air, staring up at their mistress in awe, fear – all the good stuff. Glynda tapped her crop against her knee, deep in thought. Cinder tasted pretty good, like a stick of chewing gum made of 100% slut – a gobstopper with a bubblebutt, what could be better? Glynda danced her tongue all over the wriggling little spy, lifted her lower body with the tip of her tongue against her pussy, pressed her against the roof of her mouth… At last, she came to a decision.

When Glynda waved her crop at Coco, the fashionista stirred. A strange sensation rushed through her as she began to grow, expanding until she was back to her normal size. Her exhaustion didn’t leave her: she whined between sharp breaths, hugging her arms over her boobs. Even the unmoving air of the room was electric against her skin, making her writhe where she lay. She shouldn’t have even been conscious at this stage: something burned deep inside her, keeping her awake, making her cock swell and drool pre despite how many times she’d already fired off. She wrapped her hands around her meat and pumped desperately, curling her toes. The pleasure was painful, but she needed it more than anything. When Glynda squatted down before her, she eeped and tensed. The older woman leaned in slowly, ducked her head, and nuzzled her brow under the heft of Coco’s dick. Those green eyes never strayed from Coco’s, even as the nuzzle disjointed her glasses. Gradually, Glynda sniffed, bumped, and nosed her way up to Coco’s tip. Her lips touched the dense, quivering glans…and then parted, rolling out her tongue against the swell of Coco’s cockhead.

Cinder yelped as she hurtled into the light – immediately pinned against a bloated pink mound, her upper body slung over the top. She cast her gaze around in shock, trying to figure out what was happening. Then her eyes adjusted, and she saw a giant Coco sprawled beneath her, huffing and squirming. Cinder was pressed between Glynda’s tongue and Coco’s cockhead, musk colliding with hot minty breaths around her! Coco’s cockslit was directly in front of her, oozing globs of precum bigger than her head – a bubbling geyser spilling seed down Coco’s massive shaft. Glynda began to ripple her tongue, torturing Coco with each breath, each wriggle – using Cinder like some kind of bumpy tongue piercing to massage the fashionista’s girldick. Cinder groaned low. Now Coco’s throbbing shaft was grinding against her cunt, the cumvein bumping and bloating with each blob of precum driven through it. Cinder hissed, trying her best to resist...but the orgasm crept up on her anyway. Her golden eyes crossed, and her tongue spilled out of her mouth as she spasmed against Coco’s dick, huffing, grunting, arching between Glynda’s tongue and that fat, beautiful, turgid fuckpillar! Glynda was pressing harder now, driving Cinder’s upper down down, her face closer to Coco’s winking urethra. All the while, Coco’s trembling became harsher, more blissful…

Coco stared at Glynda, barely registering the little ‘addition’ squirming against her shaft and cockhead. Coco was worried. If she came on Glynda’s face, wouldn’t the professor punish her more? But…the thought of pumping a fat load over Glynda’s hair and glasses was just too enticing. Coco clamped a hand to her mouth and nibbled the crook of a finger, her middle bouncing in mad spasms… There was no stopping it, now. The pleasure overrode any doubts she might have had: when she came, she yanked her head back and moaned a savage, wavering note of joy. Her cock was so abused, so swollen with veins from constant overuse, that she even came strangely: dense blobs bloated upwards from her balls, travelling up her dick at a sluggish pace before exploding from her tip in gooey splutters, without any kind of aim. One shot painted Glynda’s glasses, another filled her nostrils with sludge, another shot high over her head! Glynda swished her tongue back and forth as she received Coco’s load, cupping her cheek in one hand. She looked almost bored – even when she wrapped her full lips completely around Coco’s cockhead, leaned forward, and dipped her head in a long stroke down the fashionista’s shaft. Coco jerked and bucked in lopsided bursts of energy. Ohgod, Glynda’s gullet rolled around her dick like a silk sleeve, rippling and pulsing, milking her seed. Glynda swallowed her twenty-incher without pausing, and only gave the softest of gags when her lips touched Coco’s pelvis – before drawing aaaall the way back, pursing her lips, and then opening wide to show off her glossy, stainless, empty mouth. Glynda’s hair was drenched, slimy gobbets of jizz clinging to her blonde locks and staining her glasses so much that one of her green eyes was hidden behind the murk. She touched her hard belly and smirked. “How…rich,” she said. “I’ll have to eat you more often.”

Cinder was engulfed in darkness, squirming amidst a smelly ooze of jizz that permeated her being. She was breathing more dickmusk than oxygen, and it was having an effect: she couldn’t stop masturbating, rolling three fingers inside her needy cunt while her wrist jammed and pumped her clit. She was travelling downwards, sliding down a slippery passage–

–then she slid out from between Glynda’s tits and tumbled down the surface of her belly, landing in her lap with the soft, hot silk of the MILF’s panties against her back. A mixture of throatslime and cum drooled down from Glynda’s boobs and over Cinder’s head. Suddenly, lightning struck – a thunderous orgasm wracking her body, making her stab her feet down on Glynda’s thighs, lifting her ass into the air and thrusting her twitching, squirting pussy up and down, arching bolts of girlcum! She howled between clenched teeth and rolled her eyes way back, tears and spunk and drool running over her, sweating from head to toe. The lewd ‘schlop, schlop, schlop’ of her fingers plugging her cunny resounded in the room, despite her shrunken size.

When Glynda lifted the little spy out of her lap, Cinder was barely conscious: half-knocked out by her own orgasm. Glynda shook the sloppy cunt, flinging her coating of goo over Coco’s belly and limp, still-pulsing girlcock. Cinder was still masturbating, even if she wasn’t completely self-aware: eyes half-lidded, mouth moving in incoherent shapes, she massaged her poor little pussy with the tips of her fingers. Ropes of clear girlcum stretched between her thighs. Glynda brought Cinder to her mouth and licked her, one long clean stroke from feet to face, just so the whorish thing didn’t drown in her own juices. She tasted so sweet that Glynda suckled on her head as she thought about her next move. She sat on the bed beside Coco, who twitched and grunted vaguely.

Then Glynda felt it: a soft pressure on her left leg. She looked down to see Neo kneeling on her thigh, staring up at her expectantly. She looked like a lost puppy, her chest blowing in and out in deep breaths, her eyes wavering in awe. Glynda touched her head with a fingertip, and Neo nuzzled it lovingly. Glynda chuckled at that, and placed Cinder on Coco’s belly. “I’m sorry. Was I neglecting you?” She slowly leaned back – lying flat on the bed and resting her hands behind her head. “Come on. Up here.”

Neo exhaled and crawled forwards onto the surface of Glynda’s athletic stomach. Though she obviously worked hard on it, there was a nice amount of MILFy softness to the older woman’s belly that made it hard for Neo to get a grip. As she crawled, she heard a rumbling beneath her, and flushed with bliss, imagining the huge load of jizz packed tight in Glynda’s stomach just inches beneath her hands. Neo stopped before the heaving mounds of the giantess’ tits and huffed, trying to figure out how to proceed when Glynda laid her elegant hands on her breasts and spread them apart, revealing a narrow, cum-drenched passage. Beyond, Neo could see Glynda’s face, her grinning emerald eyes… Neo ducked under the band of Glynda’s bra and began to scramble up her chest, slipping in sludge, making her way through the valley of Glynda’s boobs. Suddenly, the walls smashed shut around her. She yelped, a croaking little noise, as Glynda started to mash and massage her tits around her, swallowing her up in her heat and sheer, buxom softness! The pressure, mixed with the slime, actually forced Neo up until she spilled out of Glynda’s cleavage onto her collar – where she sat, blinking dumbly at the goddess before her.

“Well done,” said Glynda, and picked Neo up again. “I think you deserve a reward. Say ‘aah’!”

Coco opened her mouth and made a thin sighing noise. Glynda squeezed her a little tighter and brought her free hand over Neo, prodding her nose ever so lightly with her ring finger. Neo squinted and went cross-eyed, about to sneeze–!

Glynda rammed her finger down. Schglulk! Neo’s neck bloated as the older woman forced her slim, elegant ring finger past her jawline and down her throat! Neo struggled with her lower body, her eyes changing colour in panic! She gagged and croaked and choked as Glynda pried her finger in to the first joint, and then the second – twisting her hand back and forth for leverage, jamming deeper and deeper until Neo’s lips touched her knuckle, and her fingertip spread the mute’s asshole. With Neo firmly impaled on her finger, Glynda laughed and turned her hand around, admiring her new ‘ring’ with a bright smile on her face! “You look perfect, dear. I can’t think of a better place for you.” She kissed Neo’s twitching, bulging belly, and then observed her three broken sluts with a loving gaze. Cinder sprawled on Coco’s breasts, rising up and down as the fashionista panted – and panting herself, drenched in creamy goop. Coco’s utterly ruined cock drooped over her thigh and drooled a continuous glue of seed onto the bedsheets. Glynda wondered if she’d busted some mechanism that kept Coco from just constantly oozing spunk. Neo vibrated and coughed bubbly drool over Glynda’s knuckle, her arms and legs dangling limp, her sore pink pussy gushing wet…

It was time to take things up a notch.

 

-

Glynda brought her pets to the stable on three leashes, collared but otherwise completely naked. She’d spent a while cleaning them up, but at least they weren’t resisting anymore. Now they moved together, hips bumping every few steps. Framed like this, Glynda was allowed to compare their rumps with ease. As she’d suspected, Cinder had the biggest by far, with Neo not far behind. Coco was almost a stick figure in comparison, but hers could still be comfortably described as an apple-bottom, swaying back and forth between the dense shelfs of her sister sluts’ tushies. Glynda paused as the door shut behind her, and tugged the leashes so her girls came to a halt. Glynda raised her riding crop, and almost as one being, Coco, Cinder, and Neo jutted their asses back to receive their mistress’ gift. The crop scythed down and drew a long red line across six perfect asscheeks. Just as quickly, Glynda whacked her palm across Cinder’s bubblebutt on the left – and sent a jiggle travelling in the opposite direction, wobbling and cascading from girl to girl and back again. The sluts wriggled and crooned in delight: rather than pulling away, they nestled closer to Glynda, who sighed and hooked two fingers of each hands into the cunts on her left and right – grinding her crotch over Coco’s in the centre. Glynda cast her gaze over the stallions in their pens, who now looked supremely intrigued. “They’ve changed, haven’t they?” she purred – before shoving her girls forward and marching them toward the pen at the very back. When she came to the cold metal gate, she kicked it open and led the girls inside – noting the way their nostrils flared, sucking down the stench of horsey musk. Glynda raised her eyes to the monstrous stallion in the pen. “Hello, Brutus.”

Her horse whickered and shook his mane, but never looked away from the nice, succulent sides of slutmeat before him. Glynda realized she hadn’t put his holster back on: all night, his dick had hung free, dribbling a near-constant goop of horsey seed to the pen floor, which was now flooded with about an inch of smelly jizz. Glynda sighed and patted her girls forward, releasing the leashes. Without hesitation, they pushed and shoved each-other on their way beneath Brutus. Even the stallion seemed surprised when all three of them clamoured for his dick, grunting and groaning, lips seeking his oozing cockhead. Soon their lips sucked onto his meat like vacuum-seals, half-making out with each-other as they desperately pried at his flare, six hands racing up and down his shaft, six eyes glaring along the stallion’s length in absolute delight. Glynda leaned against a wall and crossed her arms under her breasts, watching with interest. She’d made them into whores of the highest caliber, cock-hungering, trembling with their own passion. At last, Cinder triumphed over the others and planted her lips directly over the faucet of Brutus’ spewing urethra. Her eyes rolled back, and she grumbled as she gulped big, happy mouthfuls of stinking horsejizz, her slim neck rolling around each massive glob. Coco and Neo, angry at Cinder’s greed, glanced at each-other, emerging from their dick-stupor for just one second as they devised a plan. Coco shuffled further down Brutus dick, unable to keep her hands off of him for one second – until she came to his monstrous, hanging nuts, his gurgling cum factories weighing down his leathery sack like wrecking-balls. She sank her hands into his sack, worshipping his balls with her face and chest squished firmly against one huge testicle, before drawing back one hand, crying out, and slapping the horse’s balls hard.

Brutus’ eyes snapped wide. He whinnied and bucked – and rammed his hips down with all the fury of a ball-spanked stallion! Cinder’s jaw never stood a chance: with a retching noise, following by a resisting squelch of her own insides, her gullet stretched around the horse’s cock. Her golden eyes streamed tears, and she clutched at her own bloated neck as he pumped her, hammering her throat deeper, deeper – each powerful buck affecting her entire body. Soon the bulge stood out between her breasts and buried into the pit of her stomach. Her thin-stretched lips made all kinds of noises as they dragged up and down his shaft: sloppy hiccups and wet gags, “HrrRRGHK-BHUECK-GLUOCH!” Each impact made her thick ass wobble and clap – until, suddenly, her pucker gaped open to reveal Brutus’ slimy, spurting cockhead. It took a while to emerge fully, the sides of his flare puffing out of Cinder’s sphincter – but Neo helped it with her hands. Brutus’ powerful dick actually started to lift Cinder, until her hands and feet left the ground and her limbs dangled, swinging back and forth in the opposite rhythm to Brutus’ wrecking-balls. Cinder, red-faced and cross-eyed, blew a spittle of goo from her nostrils. She tried to push at the stallion’s shaft, but–

No, Glynda realized: not push – pull. Even now, Cinder was digging her fingers into the horse’s colossal meat, trying to drag herself further down, impale herself even more! And the other girls helped her: each took a thick thigh and braced themselves against Brutus’ thrusts. Even with both of them pushing together, they struggled not to collapse under the horse’s impacts – but now Brutus’ cock shot forward, belching forth from Cinder’s asshole a foot at a time, stringed with slime and broader than Glynda’s thigh. Cinder’s poor pussy came again and again, glooshing clear ropes that splattered in the jizz below. She was barely conscious when, at last, her lips squished against Brutus’ base. One dense rung of his cock pulsed outwards at her midsection, and her asshole clenched and suckled as best it could. Glynda had never seen her stallion so horny! Cinder, oozing drool down Brutus’ balls, covered about a third of his titanic cock.

Neo and Coco couldn’t help but stare jealously at Cinder. Both were masturbating intensely: Neo schlicking four fingers in her sopping pussy, Coco jerking her fat fuckpole so quickly her hands were nearly a blur. Suddenly, Neo took the initiative and got on all fours, waving her thick strawberry ass at Brutus. He didn’t waste any time, and began thrusting at her delicious mare-rump – but his cock was too thick, and kept slipping and sliding up her back or belly. Coco, desperate not to be left behind, mounted Neo’s ass with her thick girlcock sprawled down her back. Now their rumps were lined up for Brutus, one above the other, winking assholes and pussies needy for his superior stallion dick. As Brutus reared up again, Glynda touched her riding crop – just to give him a little guidance. His next thrust PLUNGED directly into Neo’s asshole, and the mute girl gave a silent scream! When Brutus started to ram her, she dug her fingers into the ground and reared her ass up higher, jerking her hips up and down like the megaslut she was, biting her lip hard. On his third thrust, something happened inside Neo: her elbows buckled, and now he was fucking her face-first into the tide of his own day-old jizz. A thin yellow stream sprinkled from under the stallion’s gut-loosening monstercock. Coco, meanwhile, clung onto Neo for dear life. She was seated partially on Brutus’ giant horsecock, murring and yelping as his veiny, bumpy dick jackhammered under her own girlcock. She came in no time: blasting huge ropes of seed down Neo’s back, painting the mute girl’s hair and face with goopy girljizz! Coco couldn’t hold on any longer: she tumbled off of Neo and sprawled in the jizz, pumping the last few bolts of her load on her own boobs. Neo, meanwhile, arched her body as Brutus’ cock climbed her gullet. She croaked and gurgled, head tilted back by that monstrous girth, teeth clenching in resistance…until her mouth yanked open, her jaw dislocated, and Brutus’ cockhead gaped her lips in a widening, widening yaaaawn! His flare burst out of her mouth at last, and Neo pawed at it, patting desperately. Brutus only fucked her harder, impaling two girls at once on his ungodly cockpillar. Glynda pointed her riding crop at Neo and focused. Just a little telepathic push, and…

Neo jolted down Brutus’ cock until her ass smacked firmly over Cinder’s! Two sluts run through on a cock too large for even the biggest mares. Glynda smiled and touched her crop to her chin, finally turning her gaze on Coco. The shemale fashionista was slowly picking herself up, nursing her dick post-orgasm and wiping horsejizz from her gorgeous hair. She peered at Glynda blearily…as the shadow of Brutus’ slut-skewering cock loomed over her. Coco looked confused, as though she didn’t know where she was anymore.

“Professor Goodwitch..?”

Glynda smiled at her pet and crouched down, holding out a hand. Coco came towards her, crawling in the sludge – and once she was on all fours, Brutus slammed his cock against her ass. Rather than penetrate, he shoved her forwards a few feet – so Coco collided with Glynda and almost bowled her over. Coco was huffing, her nipples stiff and her dick rock-hard. Glynda caressed her as Brutus got into position again. She stroked her cheek and hair, and tenderly guided that fat girlcock into the cup of her panties. Coco bristled when she felt Glynda’s silky-smooth pussy against her tip, and gave a delighted, fearful little cry when Glynda drew her inside – just the tip, sliding her hips back and forth, having the gentlest sex imaginable with her student. Glynda kissed her sweetly as Brutus drove his flare against Coco’s ass again. His dick slipped and shot between both women’s legs. When he pulled back, he dragged Coco onto all fours again – out of Glynda. The blonde goddess crooned and touched Coco’s hair. “Don’t worry. We’ll have some fun later. For now, though… Brutus!”

The horse whinnied, stomped a foot, and rammed Coco with all his might. There was no adjustment, no clumsy fucking – just one huge, brutally powerful thrust that spread Coco’s asshole, guts, stomach, throat, and jaw wide open around his girth! Coco’s eyes rolled back, and she burped his cockhead out with a rain of spittle. Brutus lowered himself to thrust against the ground, spitroasting three sluts on his cock at once. They gurgled and squelched and jiggled with each tremendous impact, almost a part of the horsecock they loved. There wasn’t a single moment when one or more of the girls weren’t cumming their brains out.

Glynda straightened and walked around Brutus, passing his thrusting flank. Immediately, he calmed down. She swung herself up and over his back, straddling him with an imperial air. As he straightened, she tapped his flank with the crop. “I think we’ll go for a little ride around the grounds,” she said. As Brutus trotted down the aisle, she leaned to one side and flicked her crop down below, lashing the sluts impaled on her stallion. They spluttered and whined in response, which only made Brutus shoot a huge rope of precum ahead of him, splurching on the stable floor. Glynda licked her lips. Two spies captured and enslaved, with one of her favourite students as a bonus. All in a day’s work.


	5. Sisterly Bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to Ruby and Yang, we see their progress as filthy whores. Meanwhile, Pyrrha Nikos is on a mission from Oz.

Blades flashed across the moonlit courtyard. Pyrrha was proud of Jaune: in just a few short months, he had improved his swordplay immensely. He was no longer easy to knock off-balance, and his strength and stamina were reaching a point where he could fight for minutes at a time without burning himself out.

A gloss of sweat gleamed on Pyrrha’s toned shoulders and thighs. She leaned to avoid another broad slash of Jaune’s training sword – and then stepped back, dropping her own wooden shortsword to the ground. She watched him closely. Fighting was all about instinct, building up an intelligence of reflex so one’s muscles made the right decisions based on a thousand tiny stimuli. One misstep, and it was all over. Pyrrha wanted to see what Jaune would do when her defense was down. He was near exhaustion, panting, his blond hair hanging wetly over his blue eyes. When he saw her sword drop, he heaved his own high above his head–!

And he hesitated. By the time his sword arched down, its momentum had already been halted, the pivot wasted. Pyrrha stepped in and caught the crossguard on her bronze vambrace, pushing it aside so the sword wobbled harmlessly away. Jaune lost his balance, stupidly trying to keep ahold of his sword while his opponent was so close. He stumbled a step – over Pyrrha’s firmly-planted leg – and collapsed in a sprawl. He tried to rise, but she was already upon him: sliding, clamping her powerful thighs under one arm and around his neck, pinning him! Jaune thrashed from side to side, trying to dislodge her, but it was useless: he patted her calf, and she released him immediately.

“I messed up,” he said as she helped him up, his eyes downcast with shame. “I just…whenever there’s an opening, I freeze up, y’know?”

Pyrrha smiled at him, touched his arm. “I know, Jaune. It’s difficult because we’re friends, right? You shouldn’t be afraid of hurting me – it’s only sparring.” She crossed her arms under her bronze breastplate. “I worked you harder than usual today. Go get some rest.”

She watched him go, her left hand mounted on her hip. Once he was out of sight, she flicked a few drops of sweat from her hair, retrieved her sword, and began to train by herself – shadow-sparring, moving several times faster, striking with much greater ferocity than she had against Jaune. She imagined she was fighting Grimm, a horde of them rushing in from all angles, forcing her to use her full potential! Her heart pumped faster and faster, sweat flinging from her skin with every twirl and slash, leap and pivot. She whirled to stab at a gigantic Beowolf–

And stopped, the wooden tip of her sword hovering centimetres from an unblemished neck.

Professor Ozpin adjusted his glasses and said, “Am I…interrupting something?”

 

Pyrrha made a high-pitched noise before stepping back and lowering her training sword. Her chest heaved with deep, billowing breaths, her face flushed red from the intensity of her battle-dance. “Professor, I––!”

“There’s no need to apologise.” The pale-haired man smiled and rested his palms on the handle of his cane, leaning on it. “In fact, I must say I’m impressed. That was an excellent example of advanced Huntsman technique killing Nevermores. You aren’t meant to learn that for another two years. I was curious, however, when you seemed to kill that King Taijitu with a single kick. Some of our Huntsmen in the field could really use that attack, if you’re willing to share..?”

Pyrrha knew her shock registered on her face. How did Ozpin know what she’d been imagining? Was he just that perceptive, or..? “N-No, Professor,” she said, well aware he was just teasing her. “I forgot about them.”

“Understandable, I suppose, with two Ursa Majors bearing down on you.”

“Professor Ozpin, with all due respect…why are you here?”

“…To enlist you, Miss Nikos. Perhaps you’ve noticed something different in the past few weeks. How often are you seeing your female friends?”

Pyrrha frowned at the question…and touched her knuckles to her lips, beginning to think. It was true. A lot of the girls she normally saw on a regular basis just hadn’t been around much, lately. People like Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee were missing a lot of classes. Pyrrha had noticed, of course, but she’d assumed there must be some good reason for it. Ozpin’s words were arrows of doubt straight to her stomach. “What are you saying, Professor?”

“Something’s going on – right under my nose. I’m concerned for my students. I can hardly be seen investigating personally, so…”

“You want me to look into it.”

“Correct.” Ozpin rapped his fingertips on the cane, thoughtful. “You’re resourceful. You’ll do fine. Just bring those girls back to their classrooms.” He turned and walked away, leaving Pyrrha panting in the courtyard.

-

Ruby slammed another smoke shell into Crescent Rose and cocked the bolt. Her tongue swiped across her lips, and she nodded to Yang, who crouched behind a tree some metres ahead. In the clearing, an Alpha Beowolf crouched sniffing the air. There had been reports of attacks in the nearby villages, and this creature was certainly to blame: scraps of cloth still clung to its razor claws. Yang raised a hand and counted down on her fingers, barely restraining her grin. Ruby got up on her knees and took aim at the Grimm, closing one eye. When Yang reached ‘one’, Ruby exhaled and pulled the trigger at the same time Yang raced from cover. The shell sailed past Yang and hit the earth in front of the Beowolf, exploding in a cloud of dense white smoke. The Beowolf’s gut reaction was to lunge at any threat: it burst through the fog, claws extended and jaws gaping, smoke still clinging to its face. That moment of blindness was all Yang needed. She leapt inside the arc of the monster’s closing claws and slammed her gauntleted fist into its skull. The force of her punch was so great that the Beowolf’s jaw bounced off the ground. The beast tried to rise, but its limbs buckled, and it crashed to the ground with a pathetic whine.

Ruby rose from her cover and strode toward her sister. She kept Crescent Rose aimed at the Beowolf for a few moments longer before dropping her weapon to the earth. She looped an arm around Yang’s waist. “Well, sis?”

Yang cast her violet eyes toward Ruby. They sparkled with excitement, and she slowly slipped a hand down to caress Ruby’s rear. “Let’s get started.”

-

The Beowolf dreamt he was slaughtering humans in a huge white field. They fled from him, but his claws and fangs cut them down one by one, spreading viscera across the pale earth. He howled at the moon, a horrific noise ripping free from the depths of his hateful soul. It was the greatest hunt of his life, his muscles burning from the exertion. He wanted this to continue forever–

“Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead. We’re ready for you.”

The Beowolf stirred with a snarl, wrenched from the pleasant dream. When he detected the scent of human on the air, he realized it might not be so bad. At least he’d get a nice breakfast. He raised his head…

And paused. Two females stood before him – just a metre away, neither running nor screaming. That was unusual enough to make the Beowolf hesitate long enough to notice other details: their naked bodies glossed with sweat, bare breasts heaving, tiny cunts exposed… The busty blonde had rings in her nipples, and yellow lipstick to match her hair. There were yellow markings over her pussy: small love-hearts, and an arrow pointing to her womanhood. The smaller girl stood with hands on hips, obviously less confident than her partner but just as thrilled, crooning as she rolled an index finger over her clit. Shiny juice soaked her thighs. She wore a belt around her waist, and from the belt dangled rubbery…things of many colours. The Beowolf snapped at the air. He still felt weak, but he managed to pick himself up – towering over the sluts so his shadow fell upon them.

Ruby puffed a delighted, scared little breath. “Yang..?”

“Don’t sweat it, Rubes. If he still wants to fight, I’ll crush him.” Yang slapped her right fist into her left palm – and snorted, a thought occurring to her. “Bet you can’t take the knot.”

“Bet I can.” Ruby kept her eyes on the Beowolf, his glowing eyes. She was completely exposed before his savage might, and yet he wasn’t attacking. When Yang turned and bent over, presenting her thick ass to the beast, Ruby knelt beside her and rested a hand on the heave of her rump. “Hey, big guy…why don’t you play with my sister first? She’s been looking forward to this all day.”

The Beowolf grunted and moved forward. He knew he should be sinking his fangs into their organs by now, but…the blonde whore was shaking her rump from side to side, running her hands over them and tossing her head, flinging her golden locks out of her eyes. The sight made something flare within the monster: aroused, his cock dragged along the ground, swelling fatter and harder until it rose up, suspended by its own arousal. It felt strange, like something was covering his member, but the scent of the girls’ sex overrode any doubts he might have had.

Yang squealed when the Beowolf loomed over her, planting his claws in the earth on either side. “Fffuck, Rubes, he’s really into me…”

Ruby breathed shallow breaths, watching that broad wolf-dick pulse against Yang’s thighs. While the monster had been unconscious, Ruby had gone to work – massaging his head-sized nuts until his cock emerged, red and slick and absolutely enormous. She’d been unable to keep herself from sucking on his balls, leaving lipstick marks all over them as she stretched a thick, pink industrial-strength monster condom – made for the largest Faunus men – over the Beowolf’s magnum dong. Now the tip bloated around his oozing prenut. Ruby cupped the cum-balloon in her palm, partly to feel its warmth and partly to guide the Beowolf’s cockhead to Yang’s soaking cunnylips! “Here you go, big guy…”

When the Beowolf rammed his hips, Yang squealed. Her shoulderblades pushed out in a catlike spasm of ecstasy, and her asscheeks rippled under the impact. Penetrated, the ballooning condom-tip forced inside her, she chewed her lip and rolled her eyes and growled her satisfaction. “Ha-aahn! Fffhuu, come and…nh, gimme some sugar, Ruby…” When Ruby shifted in front of her, Yang lunged up to kiss her. Ruby was shocked by the ferocity of Yang’s lips, but kissed her back just as hard, smearing their red and yellow lipstick together. The Beowolf started to thrust, and Ruby had to hold Yang tight as the beast jammed more and more of his monstercock inside! Yang gasped and gagged and squeezed Ruby’s shoulders, their tits pancaking together in jiggling squishes. The cool touch of Yang’s nipple rings made Ruby squirm.

“He’s – nnf – stretching me sooo good,” Yang breathed against Ruby’s cheek. “Fhh..! Hahn..!”

The Beowolf picked up speed. Now an entire half of his dick was inside, and Yang’s tummy was bulging to her navel. Ruby detached from her sister, letting Yang drop face-down, ass-up as the creature pounded her into the ground – and crawled around to watch the Grimm’s dick schlop and schlurp in and out of her punished pussy! Yang’s thighs trembled and clamped with each thrust. Sometimes the Beowolf rammed so hard that her knees left the ground. Ruby needed a better view: she leaned on her sister, resting her chin on the cleft of Yang’s vibrating asscheeks so she could peer up the Beowolf’s pounding shaft, watch his knot heave back and forth and his colossal balls swing, clenching tighter and tighter against his hilt..!

And then the monster came. Ruby squeaked as he shunted forwards one more time, smashing his cock into Yang all the way to the knot, which smothered her thighs but didn’t press inside. Below Ruby, a deep glut-glut-glut noise churned: dense bolts of seed filling Yang’s womb, bloating it like a slutty little balloon. Yang lay with her cheek grinding the dirt, tongue rolled out and eyes rolled back, gargling happy little laughs as she took the Grimm’s load! “R-Ruby..! He’s––! Nngh, so fuuuull!”

The Beowolf wheezed ragged breaths as he finished inside of Yang. He planted his claws deeply and dragged his pelvis back, wrenching his dick from Yang’s clinging insides with a POP! Ruby was shocked to see the band of the condom peel off of the Grimm’s dick and dangle from Yang’s gaping pussy, oozing seed through the band’s stretched pucker. Ruby nudged her sister’s ass, but Yang was out of it: twitching, toes curling… Ruby reached under Yang to feel the firm swell of her tummy…and sighed. She had no choice…

Crouching behind Yang, Ruby seized the end of the condom and began to pull. The sensation was like a lightning bolt to Yang’s brain: she wailed as Ruby tugged, dragging the huge cum-balloon back through her poor, ruined cervix! The bulge on her belly shifted downwards, and gradually, her pussy re-opened around the sloshing, white-packed condom! Suddenly, Ruby slipped on the earth and tumbled back, wrenching the contraceptive with her. All at once, the condom erupted from Yang’s pussy – schlooorp! The blonde arched her back and gurgled, bubbles of drool oozing from her lips and nostrils, eyes watering. She was on the very brink of a tremendous orgasm, her pussy twitching visibly. How could Ruby deny her the best climax of her life? Still squeezing the stem of the bloated condom, she buried her face between Yang’s thighs and kissed her clit sweetly, suckling, swishing her tongue inside her needy cunt… Yang howled in release, SLAMMING her hips down on Ruby’s head and squeaking desperate “Yesss”es, squirting all over her little sister’s face!

At last, Ruby pulled back from Yang’s soaking pussy and licked her lips. The blonde sagged to the ground, her broad, toned back heaving and her chest squished against the earth. She whuffed and puffed for breath, her violet eyes distant. Ruby had never seen her so wasted, twitching with cocklust after having a giant condom bloated in her womb and wrenched all the way out of her! Ruby lowered her eyes to the condom, still warm as it enfolded her left thigh. She lifted it with one hand under the balloon and wrapped her lips around the nozzle, slurping a big mouthful of Grimm jizz so she could roll it around her mouth, tip back her head, and touch her chin as she swallowed. The powerful taste dizzied her, and she tied up the condom before she could drink any more. She might knock herself unconscious on jizz. That done, Ruby slapped Yang’s ass and climbed to her feet, securing the condom on her belt. It thwapped her right thigh as she walked toward the panting Beowolf and grinned up at him. “Hey… Got any more for me?”

The Grimm snarled and clawed the ground, but he didn’t lunge. His cock was already back to full mast. Ruby wondered how many times a Grimm could go, since they never ran out of stamina. She kept her eyes on the glowing sockets of his mask until she was under him, caressing his tip, kissing it gently. She pushed another condom over his cock, wringing it down his shaft with some difficulty – he seemed to be thicker than before, pulsing more desperately. When Ruby stepped back, he stepped forward, and she knew he was ready for her. With a touch to his chest, she laid back on the forest floor and spread her legs wide, rubbing her tummy and pussylips with her fingers. Her face was bright red, her nipples stiff – she wanted it more than anything, a burning need that wiped away her fear of the beast’s girth and power. Her fearlessness didn’t last for long: she cried out when the Grimm slammed his claws into the earth next to her head and roared in her face, a saliva-flinging bellow that left her skin pale and her ears ringing. She trembled at the touch of his dick rutting over her belly, pumping between her boobs and against her chin, batting the rubbery tip of the condom over her neck and cheeks. She slung her arms around his meat and raised her knees a little to jostle his heavy balls, caressing his shaft like a good girl. The Grimm thrusted, and the condom-tip swelled with a shot of precum against Ruby’s face. She could feel the heat, and even kissed the dense material happily until the beast drew back…back…all the way to her excited little cunny! She squealed when he pushed, stretching her open in a series of forceful bucks, lifting her ass off the ground with each pump. She dug her hands into the earth for purchase and grinded her teeth, rolling her head back in bliss..!

The Beowolf RAMMED her, and she screamed as her tummy bloated around his girth – a firm, blushing bulge that reached up past her navel. He hammered again, and her cunny was forced even wider. Schlop-schlop-schlop, the Grimm pounded Ruby hard and deep, muscles flexing under his black pelt. Ropes of drool slavered from his jaw and splattered in Ruby’s face and hair, forcing her to cough whenever a glob landed in her mouth. She reached out to touch his powerful arms, but he snarled at her, and she held her bulging tummy instead, whining each time his giant mast drove another inch, another inch into her tight, resisting insides! When his cock was halfway inside, Ruby felt a barrier – he couldn’t go any further. She groaned and slung an arm across her face.

“What’s wrong, Rubes?” asked Yang, crawling up beside her. Sweat dripped from the blonde’s tits and hair, and she grinned at her sister wryly. “I thought you said you’d take the knot…”

“He’s too big,” Ruby whined – and grunted when Yang kissed her hard. She smooched back, slapping her tongue over her big sister’s, tasting her spit… At last, Yang broke the kiss. Drool dangled between their mouths. Yang smirked and patted Ruby’s cheek.

“There’s no such thing…as too big. Hah…” She crawled toward the half of the creature’s cock still outside of Ruby and began to kiss it, smacking and sucking her painted-yellow lips off of his glistening shaft, smearing her lipstick on his meat. The kisses made him snarl and thrust even harder, shaking Ruby’s bones as she tried her best to hold on! SCHLOP. SCHLOP. He rammed her hard and slow, slamming her poor pussy with all his might while Yang drooled, draped her long tongue over the bridge of his cock, and stroked her face back and forth. Her breasts nuzzled its underside. The Grimm’s balls swung into her side with each thrust, rocking her where she knelt, but she pressed on: nuzzling with her nose, wringing his cock in her hands… “C’mon, c’mon,” she begged the monster. “Don’t you wanna…hhuhhnn…ruin my slutty little sister?”

“Uh…Yang? You’re upsetting him…”

The Grimm tossed his head and bellowed again. His claws drove deep into the earth, dislodging chunks of soil as he reared up, howled, and drove forth with all the power of an express train! His bitch-plugging cockpillar PLUNGED down, impaling her cocksleeve of a pussy and stretching her fucking womb! Ruby went blind for a moment, her tongue dangling over her upper lip as the monster claimed her totally. His knot pounded her pussy like a jackhammer, beating against her thighs again and again and again–! Yang couldn’t make out with his cock anymore, but she cupped her hands under his pumping base to collect the slime dislodged from Ruby’s insides: a steaming heap of Grimm- and sister-goo that she brought to her mouth and slurped hungrily.

“Yaaa-aaa-aaang!” Ruby gurgled in her half-conscious thrill, eyes lolling and watering, titties bouncing up and down and clapping together in savage rhythm! Ohgod, ohgod, she felt the condom swelling inside her, his cock brutally beating her womb, re-arranging her insides into his personal dicksleeve. Her ass didn’t touch the ground, and her thighs bounced up with every missile-impact of his knot! Bit by bit, he lifted her lower body until he was pounding directly down into her, distending her belly with rapid-fire slams. The ground acting as leverage, his knot CLAPPed louder against her cunt, stretching her wider, wider––!

With a wet squelch, Ruby took the knot. She squealed and bit her knuckles as the beast hilted himself in her, filling her torso with Grimm-cock and pumping jizz into her womb. His orgasm rattled through her entire body, and she came in tandem, a hellish orgasm that ripped away her senses and left her babbling in the small crater of soil the Grimm had fucked her into. Slime poured from around her cock-sucking pussy, over her winking asshole and down her back and belly. He didn’t stop thrusting, even as he cumflated her tummy like she was growing rapidly pregnant! The force of his thrusts wobbled through her asscheeks, her tits, and even her drooping tongue. She lost control of her bladder and started to piss on her own face, barely even noticing as the yellow stream splattered in her eyes and mouth.

The Grimm didn’t stop blasting her womb for a full half-minute. By now, her belly looked two years pregnant, stretched beyond anything she’d experienced before. When he planted a paw over her face and pushed, dragging his hips back, she hit her second orgasm. The sensation of his wide knot spreading her on its way out was just too much! Once her cunny cleared his knot, the rest was easy: his cock slid out in one smooth motion.

Yang, on her knees, stared after the Grimm. “Uh…Rubes?”

Ruby could barely concentrate. Both hands resting on her inflated middle, she peered down over her breasts and belly at the retreating monster. A few scraps of condom still clung to his dick. A waterfall of seed gushed out of Ruby’s own cunt, filling the crater she was sprawling in.

Curious, Yang spread Ruby’s legs and pinched a pink bit of latex – peeling it out of Ruby’s gaping pussy. The remains of the condom dangled from Yang’s fist. She shook a few globs of jizz from the material, then shrugged and sighed.

“I guess we won’t be making that cum-bath, after all…”

Ruby flopped back again, limp and panting. “My tummy…”

“Oh yeah, you’re lookin’ pretty huge, sis.” Yang bumped Ruby’s cum-gut with a palm. “Don’t worry – Mama Yang’s gonna fix it.” She stood and planted her feet on either side of Ruby’s waist, looking down at her deliciously ruined little sister with a cruel gleam in her violet eyes. Slowly, Yang squatted over Ruby’s belly, lowering her thick bubblebutt until it kissed her firm stomach gently. “Ready?”

“Y-Yang, don’t–!”

Yang sat down. Ruby wailed as a tide of semen ERUPTED from her pussy. The pressure was so great that jets of spunk shot a metre across the clearing, blasting and blasting while her tummy shrank down. Ruby actually blacked out a few times from the sensation. Yang only giggled and caressed Ruby’s boobs. “You were right after all. You did take the knot.”

“Yang…”

Yang helped Ruby up. The sisters leaned on each-other for a moment, catching their breath, basking in one-another’s warmth. At last, as one, they turned toward the Beowolf. The Grimm sat on its haunches. It looked exhausted, eyeing them warily.

“Mr Grimm,” Yang cooed as they advanced on him. “Don’t you wanna play with us some more?”

The Grimm whined.

-

Pyrrha followed the smell. She’d learned to track Grimm a long time ago, but she didn’t need to utilize any of her skills here. She drew Milo’s red blade and advanced. Soon, a noise became evident against the general forest fluttering: a rapid-fire clapping sound, interspersed with growls and squeals. Immediately, Pyrrha launches into a sprint. If someone was in danger, she could no longer take the stealthy approach. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long were hunting in the area, according to numerous sources. Pyrrha didn’t know why anyone would be so foolish, let alone young Huntresses, but if it was her job to cover for their mistakes, that was a role she had to accept–!

She burst into a clearing – and gasped. Before her was a scene of such depravity she could hardly comprehend it.

An Alpha Beowolf lay on its back, blowing big, deep breaths as a busty blonde went up and down on his cock. Pyrrha was treated to the baffling sight of Yang Xiao-Long’s asshole stretched wide around a colossal canine cock, gliding around its girth with wet slaps and high-pitched calls of lust. Her breasts sprang and leapt sweatily as she rode the monster’s dick, and her belly swelled with a dense, pulsing bulge that could only be the Grimm’s cock pressing out against her inner walls.

Lying beside the monster was Ruby Rose, groaning and nursing a swollen tummy. White seed poured from her gaping, loosened pussy in a raw tide, and drenched her entire body. Around her waist was a belt hanging several bloated – or popped – condoms, streaking their gross contents down her legs. Pyrrha’s sword-hand trembled. She’d never seen something so–…

Yang’s head turned. She pushed a hand through her golden locks and smirked, slapping her thigh. “Hey, P,” she greeted the redhead. “How’s it going?”

Pyrrha gawked at her. She opened and shut her mouth a few times, swallowed, and then marched toward the bouncing blonde with an air of regal intensity. “What are you two doing?”

“Hunting. What does it – huhhhnn~ – look like?”

Pyrrha glanced at the Grimm. It looked…subdued, almost puppy-like in the way it rolled its head and panted. Pyrrha realized why: though Yang was naked, she wore one of her Ember Celica on her right wrist. A threat if the Grimm disobeyed.

“You two…need to come home, right now. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Yang hummed and touched a finger to her lips, apparently deep in thought. Even so, her hips kept rolling, riding the Grimm in a squatting belly-dance. Suddenly, the beast’s balls clenched tight, and Pyrrha heard a distressing ‘gluuurrnnch’ as it erupted inside Yang. Before Pyrrha’s eyes, Yang’s tummy swelled around a dense Grimm load. The beast kept pumping her until she twitched, tossed her head back, and puked a tide of spunk down her front – coating her breasts and belly white. She coughed and wiped her lips, then slowly stood, dragging her asshole off of the beast’s doggy dick. It flopped to the side when it finally popped free, and jizz gushed from Yang’s rear as she rubbed her big, bloated tummy.

“What were you saying?” she asked, stepping down from the Grimm and striding directly toward Pyrrha, who shrank away at the sight of that nude, debauched body approaching her. Yang was insistent, though: her hands caught Pyrrha’s shoulders, and she crashed tit-to-tit with her, glaring into her eyes. “Hey…why don’t you try it? You’ll have fun – guaranteed.”

“What happened to you?” Pyrrha gasped as Yang urged her toward the Grimm.

“What happened? Uh…you tell her, Rubes.”

Ruby was starting to stir, sitting up on the forest floor. “Er…it started with Nora suggesting a new kind of workout, and…it all sort of spiraled out of control from there. Eheh…”

“Nora!?” Pyrrha shook her head. She’d have words with her teammate later. For now, though, she had to get these two out of their stupor and back to Beacon. When she was close enough to the Grimm, she raised Milo high and–

“Uh-uh-uh!” Yang said, grabbing her wrists and wrestling the sword from her grip. The powerful blonde didn’t even hesitate: she hurled Pyrrha’s sword across the clearing so it stuck in a tree, quivering. “Just give it a shot, Pyrrha. You’ll like it.”

Pyrrha grimaced, struggling against Yang’s raw power, her boots skidding in the soul as she was forced close to the Grimm. When Ruby slapped the monster’s flank, the Beowolf stirred and flipped over, panting steamy breaths. It swung its head from side to side as though it didn’t know where it was – and then glared at Pyrrha, lowering its muzzle until its blazing eyes peered into her own. She growled, her arms locked behind her back in Yang’s unflinching grip. Suddenly, the Grimm pressed over her, and his cock was in her face! She tried to twist away, but Yang, leaning with her breasts on Pyrrha’s back, held firm. Pyrrha inhaled more dickmusk than air. She gagged and coughed, but no matter what she did, the stench pierced her lungs.

“Give it a kiss,” said Yang.

Pyrrha didn’t need to make a decision – the Grimm made it for her. It rammed its dick against her face and spread her jaw, her lips in a huge, gaping ‘O’ around his girth! Her left eyelid twitched, and she spluttered drool from her nostrils as the monster’s tip tickled her throat. Another pump, and it penetrated her gullet, using her throat as a sopping cocksleeve. Her neck was filled to the brim, trembling around the beast’s thrusting cock as ropes of spittle dangled from her chin. She heard her own throat squelching and slurching around ungodly Grimm dick as though from some far-off place, dazed by the reality of what was happening to her. Again, again, the Grimm pounded his monstercock deeper into her chest cavity. She could feel a pressure on her lungs, on her heart. She croaked noisily around his girth.

Yang released her arms and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Pyrrha, the best student at Beacon, had come here expecting to retrieve her classmates – and approximately two minutes later, she was choking, drooling all over a Grimm’s disgusting cock! Yang slid a hand between her legs, and was just starting to rub when Ruby smothered her cunt with that delicious, needy little mouth. Yang huffed and spread her legs, straddling her little sister’s face, riding her licks and suckles. “Mmf… The perfect complement to the show,” she said in a moment of bliss-born eloquence.

Pyrrha’s eyes watered. More than half of the beast’s dick was plunging her throat when she regained her senses, fixing her green eyes on the wrecking-balls swinging towards her. The Grimm’s cock forced her to bend double, glurking and grunting around his hammering pillar, a slick slop pouring down her breastplate! She put her hands out to resist his thrusts, grabbing his hind legs and pushing hard! She was powerful – but the Grimm was stronger. No matter how hard she shoved against him, he kept on slamming deeper and deeper, stretching her out on his beastly fuckpole! She dug her boots deep into the soil, trying to gain even more purchase to force herself back, but it was useless. The monster’s knot neared her face – and then started to beat against it, knocking her senseless with his endless pounding. She was on her knees now, taking his throatfuck from above – GHLRK, GLUGGPH, HUECHH! – and shuddering as hot gushes of jizz hit her stomach. Suddenly, the Grimm RAMMED harder than ever before. Pyrrha’s eyes yanked as wide as they’d go: her jaw dislocated, her lips stretched a few more inches, and she made a hiccupping noise as the Grimm’s knot forced its way into her throat! Forced to kiss his hilt, every single inch of brutal dick pulsing inside her unprepared body, she spasmed and whined. Her neck was rounded out, bloated by the beast’s knot, and her tummy bulged around his tip. Her breastplate’s straps burst, and her breasts fell free in all their pearly, sweating glory. Her resisting spasms and convulsions must have excited the Grimm, who hunched lower over his cocksleeve, tensed up, and came.

The first blast filled her intestines, and the second started launching jets of spunk from her ass, into the seat of her panties and down her legs in slimy white shots. Red all over, Pyrrha made weak glunking noises around the all-penetrating Grimm-dick, trying to pull back but stopped by the knot. She took his load for nearly a minute before her ass stopped spraying jizz. Then, without ceremony, the Grimm dropped flat on top of her. Pyrrha was sealed in a prison of darkness, cock-socketed and half-conscious, trapped under the heavy beast. She could feel his breathing, the heave of his muscles surrounding her. Everything was heat.

Then the monster disintegrated.

“Whoa,” said Ruby, cocking the action on Crescent Rose. “He really did a number on her…”

“Yeah, she’s out of it. She’ll probably forget this ever happened.” Yang stooped and slung Pyrrha’s arm over her shoulders, lifting her with ease. The redhead dangled limply from her grasp. “Let’s get her back to Beacon. Help me out.”

Ruby nodded and supported Pyrrha’s other arm. Together, the sisters hauled Pyrrha toward the edge of the clearing. Pyrrha’s boots dragged along the ground. Ruby thought she was unconscious…until her arms tightened around the sisters’ necks.

Suddenly, Pyrrha planted her feet and clamped down hard, squeezing Ruby and Yang in twin headlocks! “How dare you?” she breathed, locking their faces against the sides of her breasts. The sisters struggled, but they were off-balance, unable to do anything but hang from Pyrrha’s tightening grip.

“W-We’re sorry!” Ruby croaked. “We thought you–”

“You thought I what?” With a shove, Pyrrha sent the girls tumbling on their backs. Before they could get up, Pyrrha was kneeling on their bellies, forcing cum out of them: from their gaping pussies and assholes, and between their clenched teeth. They trembled, manic from the sensation. Pyrrha grinned. Looking down at the naked, trembling sisters, she was starting to get ideas. “You two…need to be taught a lesson.”


	6. Girls' Night Bout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss takes a vacation. Pyrrha follows. Intense lesbianism ensues.

Pyrrha got her info. She packed a small bag, made her excuses to her team, and caught an airship toward the coast. She was more than a little annoyed, cooped up in the sweaty cargo cabin. When she’d heard girls were missing classes, she hadn’t expected to find them taking a beach-house holiday. Ruby and Yang had given her a comprehensive list of their friends’ activities – under considerable pressure, Pyrrha remembered with a pleasant shiver. When Ruby had finally started to talk, she’d been bound and spread out on a table, clamps on her nipples, a blindfold over her eyes, and two vibrators humming on maximum intensity inside her sopping pussy.

When the airship touched down, Pyrrha seized her bag and stepped out into the salty air. She waved to the pilot as the airship lifted off once again – and then she was alone on a long, grey runway. The ocean sprawled to the south, glimmering a gorgeous bronze shade in the evening light. Pyrrha set off walking, the sea wind whipping her red hair as she made her way down the steps to the sand. In the distance, a white compound reared its head. Her destination.

It took her half an hour to reach the buildings, even jogging. Running on sand was a great exercise for all the muscles in the legs, and by the time she stopped before the compound, sweat rolled down her toned limbs. She threw a lock of red hair from her eyes and faced the buildings with hands on hips, scowling faintly. Further along the beach was a private, walled sunbathing area. At the embankment was a gated stairway up to the main complex, a strict ‘NO ENTRY’ sign glaring at Pyrrha. She chose to ignore it. Touching the padlock, she focused her Semblance, felt out the metal tumblers inside the device and urged them to turn, releasing the bolt–!

The padlock fell to the sand silently. The gate sighed open. Pyrrha sidled through and walked up the stairs. She felt a little dirty, trespassing like this, but she had no choice. If Weiss Schnee felt she could abandon Beacon to…to gallivant on the beach, she had a lot of learning to do. Pyrrha would need to be her teacher.

As Pyrrha came to the height of the stairs and into the main courtyard, she took stock. The Schnee beach-house was truly vast, with a variety of buildings for leisure and business, a tennis court, and many fancy cars and bikes parked in the bays.

Something was wrong here. Pyrrha drew her sword. Bodies sprawled around the courtyard, pale and ragged-looking. Some sat against walls, others slumped limply over the hoods of alarm-blaring cars. None were wearing pants. When Pyrrha nudged one of the fallen with her boot, she was shocked to hear him groan. Not bodies, then – just barely-conscious, drained by…something. “Hello?” Pyrrha asked awkwardly. She couldn’t help but note the size of the exhausted men, like they’d been chosen for how hung they were. “Are you okay? What happened here?”

The drained man exhaled and looked up at Pyrrha. His eyes gleamed, and he reached for her leg. She stepped back quickly. It was no use: she wouldn’t get any info from the fallen. Suddenly, she heard a commotion down on the beach, in the private sunbathing area. She had a strong suspicion about what she’d find, and didn’t want to go down there, but she had a duty to fulfil. Sheathing her sword, Pyrrha marched toward the wide, marble stairs down to the beach. The sun was in her eyes, but she could see silhouettes on the beach: an absurd number of people. Most sat on the sidelines, hunched with exhaustion until they were ready to re-join the fun. There was a crowd in the centre of the beach; and in the centre of the crowd was a smaller, ponytailed figure – bouncing up and down.

Pyrrha rushed down the steps. The closer she got, the more she saw. Weiss was riding one of her studs, her hips gliding up and down in graceful, oily circles. She was hardly wearing anything at all: her pale-blue bikini barely covered her nipples, and the panties were tugged aside. Her pale skin gleamed in the sunlight, her toned tummy and sleek, elegant shoulders glossed with sweat. Her lips popped up and down a bronze-coloured man’s cock, dragging ropes of bubbly drool back and forth on his meat. Her ponytail bounced every time her pussy slapped down on her steed’s lap: the man beneath her squirmed, almost out of his mind with pleasure, but still grasped her hips as she rode him. A chorus of sloppy slurps and slaps resounded through the beach. As Pyrrha strode toward the class-skipping slut, she witnessed how Weiss took a load: the elegant heiress clamped both hands around the delicious dark cock and pumped it hard, blue eyes peering up at her fuckbuddy as he gritted his teeth and puffed in pleasure. He seized Weiss’ hair and held her back, letting her jerk him off until big, splattering ropes erupted from his tip, stringing over her face and hair, into her wide-open mouth… Weiss didn’t waste any time swallowing his cum – rolling her tongue back to collect it all, clamping her jaw shut, and gulping deeply. The man stepped back, and two more took his place – stepping before Pyrrha and Weiss.

Pyrrha was about to call out to her when a hand fell on her shoulder. She whirled, shoving aside a muscular man’s arm – but then another man was against her, and another.

“You weren’t invited,” growled one. Oh, she could feel his cock against her leg. She lifted it – and gasped when he seized her thigh, lifting it up in a clawing, almost painful grip. He turned her back toward the steps. More men were joining the parade, pushing and shoving Pyrrha. She was allowed back onto both feet – and jolted away from the men to avoid their shameless hands.

“Who are you people?” Pyrrha demanded. She could still hear the thrusting, the gags from within the circle. Her cheeks were bright red. Were all of her classmates so promiscuous? Weiss had always given the impression of a stuffy princess, regal and refined, but now…now she was throating some total strangers’ cocks…

“Employees,” said a bronze man. They were nearly at the steps now. “Miss Schnee’s giving us a well-deserved rest. What’re you doing here?”

It didn’t look like rest: Weiss had fucked a path through her beach estate, leaving a trail of sexual destruction in her wake. Soon, the beach would look like a warzone, full of exhausted male bodies. Pyrrha drew a deep breath and said something really stupid.

“I’m taking her back to Beacon.”

The men glanced at each-other. Before Pyrrha knew it, she was off her feet – lifted by several muscular men, each seizing an arm or leg. She thrashed and yelped, but they carried her up the steps with ease. Just before the beach – and the circle of debauchery – went out of sight, Pyrrha saw Weiss again: lips wrapped around a fat fuckpole, slurping up the last spurts of his jizz. She popped her mouth off of his pole, swallowed, and then glanced up at Pyrrha. A grin touched Weiss’ cool lips, and she licked them slowly.

-

The men tossed Pyrrha out. She marched around the estate in a huff, looking for other entrances, but now Weiss’ men were on high alert. She couldn’t find a weakness: no matter where she looked, huge men were waiting for her, in windows and doorways. She got the impression that a second attempt to break and enter wouldn’t turn out so well for her.

So she waited, retreating to the airfield and ducking into a tiny coffee shop manned by a bored-looking old woman. As night fell over the coastline, Pyrrha watched the Schnee estate vanish behind a wall of mist. She drank another cup, went outside, and stretched in preparation for her night mission. Once she was feeling loose, caffeinated, and confident, Pyrrha walked to the seaside and unclothed. She dropped her armour in a heap against a wooden tide-marker, piece by piece, until she stood in just her underwear – a simple black bra and panties. She couldn’t bring Milo for this: she stuck her blade in the wooden post. Just her, her skills, and one princess who’d rather choke on cocks than choke on…knowledge.

And so Pyrrha went into the tide, sloshing into the cool water until she was waist-deep. She was an excellent swimmer, and set off at a stealthy breaststroke: barely disturbing the water, scything through it like a knife through air. Soon, the Schnee estate loomed into view out of the murk. A few lights were on in the buildings, shapes moving within. If Pyrrha made land in the private beach and sneaked up to the buildings, she could find where Weiss was sleeping, muffle her, and drag her off. Like…like a common kidnapper. The idea tasted foul, but there wasn’t much else she could do. Professor Ozpin had given her a duty to fulfil, and she wasn’t about to leave any job half-done.

Soon, Pyrrha was in front of the private beach. She turned and pressed towards it, her tiptoes brushing the slimy sand. No-one had raised an alarm yet. Maybe they didn’t expect her to return. Even if she encountered guards, she was sure she could knock them out before they alerted their friends.

Something cold touched Pyrrha’s leg. She gave an involuntary gasp, jerking her knee up. What was that!? Just as the panicked blind spot in her head was starting to clear, the same cold something wrapped around her other leg, squeezed, and yanked. She went under the water.

Pyrrha wished she’d brought her sword. She thrashed and struggled, kicking at the tendril coiled around her right leg, but no matter how hard she hit, the creature just squeezed tighter. Soon, her foot went numb. If she kept this up, she’d run out of air or get muscle cramp – the two worst things that can happen underwater.

More tendrils reached around her limbs, ensnaring her, tugging at her arms and ankles and tummy. Pyrrha relaxed her body, even as fear exploded through her. She needed to get away, and her air was draining fast, but she had to wait for an opportunity. She focused, tried to detect anything magnetic she could use her Semblance on.

As she was concentrating, there was a heave. Her head broke the water’s surface, and she gasped for air, filling her lungs. More tendrils slipped out around her, slimy appendages snaking over her waist and arms, sliding up her chest… When two tentacles looped lazily around her breasts – and more crept up between her thighs – she gained a vague understanding of what was happening. She’d heard of sea monsters before, giant squids that could even stand up to Grimm, but weren’t they meant to lurk further out? Pyrrha squinted…and tensed when she saw the tendrils exposed to the moonlight. They were phallic, bulbous, dribbling thin, pale cream from their tips. When one slurped across her face, Pyrrha gagged and snarled, but the broad member stuffed itself past her biting teeth and into her maw anyway. It was too tough to bite through: in fact, her gnawing only seemed to excite it, and shots of disgusting gunk filled her mouth, making her cheeks bulge while she twitched and coughed and spurted pearly liquid from her nostrils. Her shoulders flexed in horrid shudders when a tendril pushed at her pussy through her soaked, transparent panties. When she tried to clamp her thighs together, the monster yanked them further apart. The more it pushed, the more she rose out of the water. Now her entire torso was exposed to the night air, her bra transparent, breasts fondled by perverse tendrils. She tried to cry out, but the thing in her mouth pushed deeper – and she croaked as it stuffed her throat. With one more surge, the monster penetrated her pussy – shoving the fabric of her panties inside like a condom…until the material ripped, too flimsy to survive the monster’s tentacle. The tip swelled inside her, making sure it wouldn’t slip out, and began to pump with machine-like thrusts. Pyrrha’s eyes watered. Now her ass was above the water, tentacles supporting her like pillars, presenting her defiled body to the night. She glurked and grunted as the tendril in her mouth spooled deeper and deeper: she watched it slide under her nose, never pausing. She could feel it in her stomach, unloading its gooey load inside her. Her cervix was no challenge for the beast: it fucked her deep and hard, and when it hit her womb’s entrance, the tip narrowed to wriggle inside. Pyrrha’s chest swelled and ebbed like bellows, heaving with strained nostril-breaths, her toned arms and legs trembling in the monster’s grasp. More tentacles prodded at her holes: before she knew it, one squeezed into her ass and started to RAM her. Pyrrha was fried, crammed full of kalimari and throttle-fucked within an inch of consciousness. Through the haze, she saw figures wandering onto the beach: Weiss’ henchmen, emerging to see what the fuss was about. She could only imagine what they saw: a damp redhead, Beacon’s finest student, lifted up with her moonlit breasts bouncing, clapping, nipples stiff from the cold. Her neck bloated around a dense tentacle, her pussy and asshole suckling two more, her fists clenching, toes curling..! Pyrrha’s emerald eyes pleaded with them for aid, promising she’d do anything if they only rescued her from the monster.

Then the monster came.

It didn’t happen all at once. There was a grumbling noise in the water beneath her, and then, one by one, the tendrils expanded with thick loads. One erupted into the air, pumping out shot after shot of off-white spunk that splattered the water near Pyrrha. Another, coiled around her left arm, sprayed her in the face. The stink was overpowering, and she would have retched if not for the throatfucking tendril nestled comfortably in her guts, probably meeting the one in her ass. Another erupted, and another. Pyrrha could only wait for one of the tendrils inside her to–

The one in her womb bloated so suddenly, with such a flare of heat that she hit an unwilling orgasm. Pyrrha’s midsection spasmed in waves of pleasure, her tight tummy clenching…then swelling slightly around the spray of watery gunk that flooded her babysack. Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue spilled out under the tendril stretching her lips. That must have set it off: it swelled under her nose and exploded in her belly, while the assfucking tendril railed her harder and faster, lifting her lower body higher until it, too, expanded and fired.

When the monster dropped Pyrrha, she felt sand under her breasts. During the fucking, the beast had floated closer to shore! She gasped and clawed along the surge, dragging her chin just above the water as she desperately struck for land. Clumps of sand stuck to her arms and boobs, irritating her skin, but that hardly seemed important. The figures were before her now, Weiss’ men, looking down at her with amusement written on their faces. Just as she pulled her upper body out along the brine, she felt a cold tendril snatch her ankle. “Please–” she managed to gasp, just before the creature yanked her back into the cold surge.

“Bad, Polaris!”

Suddenly, Pyrrha’s leg was freed. The tentacle thing squealed in pain. Pyrrha yelped as two men dragged her from the water and onto dry land. She was fuck-frazzled, too focused on the jizz sloshing around inside her to concentrate on the big picture. The men dropped her on her knees, naked and wheezing. Her underwear had come loose during her torment.

Suddenly, Weiss was before her. The princess wore a silver nightgown, barefoot and grumpy-looking. Her rapier – Myrtenaster – gleamed in the moonlight. It seemed to be coated in the same white gunk the monster had filled Pyrrha with.

“You saved me,” Pyrrha breathed.

“I did,” said Weiss stuffily. “I should have let Polaris take you. He would have kept you in his cave for months, impregnating you over and over before dumping you on the coast. You should be thankful.”

Pyrrha shook her head wildly, flinging gunk from her red hair. “Weiss, I’m here to–”

“Bring me back? I heard what you did to Yang and Ruby. You think that will work on me? I’m quite happy, thank you.” Weiss knelt, her icy blue eyes peering intensely into Pyrrha’s emeralds. She ran her thumb over Pyrra’s breasts, wiping off the dense coat of sand. “You’re an intruder. More importantly, you interrupted my beauty sleep. You need to be educated, and I suppose that job falls to me.” She straightened to address her men, hands on hips: “Take her to my playroom.”

-

Pyrrha stared at the ceiling, all too aware of the latex suit clinging tightly to every contour of her body. She wriggled occasionally, just to test the ropes binding her limbs to the four corners of the table, but it was hopeless – Weiss’ men knew what they were doing.

At least they’d toweled her off: now she was just filthy on the inside, where Weiss’ pet tentacle thing had defiled her. Kept you in his cave for months, she’d said, impregnating you over and over. Pyrrha shuddered. This was too messed up.

She gasped when the door opened and Weiss entered. The little ice queen had dressed for the occasion: a black latex suit that stopped at her neck. The material pronounced the weight curves of her breasts, her taut belly and sashaying hips. That couldn’t be right. Weiss was the flattest out of Team RWBY: what had she done to get such great tits?

“I see you staring,” said Weiss with a flicker of a grin, leaning with her tiny white hands on the edge of the table – standing behind Pyrrha so the swells of her breasts actually blocked the redhead’s view of her eyes. “I guess I’ve had a growth spurt recently. I couldn’t keep lagging behind my teammates. They’re almost as big as Yang’s, wouldn’t you say?”

“Weiss, this isn’t you,” Pyrrha said. “You’re–mmnghghphh.” She scowled as Weiss stuffed two fingers into her mouth, silencing her.

“Cool it,” Weiss said ironically. “I’m having more fun than ever before, so this must be me. That’s – what’s it called – act utilitarianism.”

“You fucked over a hundred men today,” said Pyrrha once the fingers withdrew. “You’re utilizing something, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, shut up, Grimmfucker.” Weiss grinned when she saw Pyrrha’s expression, and caressed her tumbling red hair. “You thought no-one would find out? I have my sources. Ruby and Yang forced you to deepthroat a Beowolf, is that right? I would’ve loved to see that. In fact, I want to remake the scene.” Weiss backed away, opened a chest of drawers, and withdrew from it…a huge, floppy barrel of a dildo. She cradled it against her boobs, advancing on Pyrrha as the redhead squirmed and breathed sharp breaths. “Open wide, Pyrrha. There’s no other way you’re getting out of this.”

Pyrrha grimaced. She was right. Besides…it wasn’t impossible. She’d done it once before, hadn’t she? With dreadful reluctance, Pyrrha opened her mouth, still glaring at Weiss with disappointment. Weiss gave a thrilled chuckle before bracing the dildo’s tip against her lips…and dropping it.

“You’re such a whore, Pyrrha. You were actually going to suck it, weren’t you? In that case, I have a better idea.” Weiss smirked as she reached under the table and produced a frilly black blindfold. Pyrrha started to shake her head, but Weiss was quick and agile: before Pyrrha could jerk away, she slipped the blindfold around her head and sealed her in darkness. Sensation drew inwards, her world confined to her body and mind. She felt Weiss trail her fingertips down the swells of her breasts, over her twitching tummy – and resting on the latex over her thighs. “I can even see your pussy through this. Look…” Pyrrha arched her back and gasped when Weiss touched her soaking, tingling cunny, making bubbles of bliss pop in her skull. She clamped her teeth in mad spasms of pleasure – while Weiss slid her delicate, royal fingers up and down the bulge of her pussy. Pyrrha realized she needed something, something to release her from the tension. She was aching for it when Weiss touched a small, egg-shaped object against her thigh and pressed a button. It started to vibrate. “Do you want this?” Weiss asked, creeping the object closer and closer to Pyrrha’s pussy.

“F-Faahhh… What is…wrong with you!?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Weiss said, and pressed the vibrator firmly against Pyrrha’s groin. Pyrrha curled her toes and threw back her head in a wavering moan, bucking where she lay, lifting her hips and slamming them down, clamping her thighs together in shaky claps! Weiss drove her to the edge of insanity. Not just blind: Weiss made her deaf, unable to focus on anything but the lightning-shocks of ecstasy cascading out from the vibrator. Just when her hips reached their peak, when she was about to cum her brains out…Weiss yanked the vibrator away.

“Wh-whuh..!?”

 

Weiss chuckled in that soft, elegant way of hers and yelled, “Hey, Chert! Get in here.” Pyrrha bit her lip and shivered. No. Weiss couldn’t be–

Footsteps rang on the wooden floor, closer and closer. She heard a suckling sound and realized Weiss was kissing the stranger intensely – the noise was interspersed with soft moans. When, at last, their lips popped apart, the man said, “This for me?”

“Her mouth is,” Weiss said, breathing heavily. “But you’re free to wreck it as much as you like.”

“Good to hear.”

Pyrrha strained against her ties. “If you dare lay a hand on me–!”

“Oh, he won’t lay a hand on you,” said Weiss, and Pyrrha felt the cool touch of her former classmate’s fingernails brushing her cheek. The sensation was like freezing fire, and made her convulse where she lay. Then Weiss stepped back – the floorboards creaked – and for a moment, there was utter silence.

Pyrrha heard buttons slip through fabric, one by one. She heard fabric sliding down legs – and she heard something heavy, fleshy, smack Chert’s leg somewhere very close to her face. She whimpered and cringed, desperate for something – some view, some warning. She wouldn’t get one. The broad heat of a cockhead suddenly bunched against her nose – just when she was inhaling. Her head swam as her lungs filled with dickmusk, and she arched her body on the table, grunting, gagging. Chert exhaled a note of laughter. Pyrrha could feel him masturbating, groping his shaft up and down, making it bloat against her face. She had no way of telling how big he was, how much trouble she was in. He felt massive, though – especially when he pressed his tip against her lips and started to push. Pyrrha resisted, tears stinging her eyes. A weight depressed the table next to her head, and she felt the latex touch of Weiss’ buttcheek against her ear, slim fingers tangling in her hair.

“I’m going to show you the time of your life,” said Weiss gently. “You just need to give in a little bit. Won’t you do that, Pyrrha, dear?”

Pyrrha wanted to snap at Weiss like some kind of animal, but she couldn’t even open her mouth without–…ghh… Hot precum dribbled between her teeth and onto her silky tongue. The taste spread through her, turning her body into a furnace. She needed to vent…needed to…

“Open,” said Weiss.

Pyrrha opened wide. Chert’s shaft stretched her wider, straining her jaw until it nearly dislocated when he slammed forwards to plunge her throat! “GHUECK!” she choked, eyes rolling inside her blindfold as the stud pumped her gullet, crammed her hard and fast, not giving her a moment to collect her thoughts. Deeper, deeper, never seeming to end – until, suddenly, his pelvis met her lips, his balls smacked over her blindfold, and his dick hilted in her esophagus, twitching violently.

“Whoa…” Weiss said, sliding a palm over Pyrrha’s straining neck. “You really can take dick like a pro. Look at this bulge…” Pyrrha spat gooey drool down Chert’s nutsack, rattling from head to toe as she ran out of air. Clogged with sweaty monstercock, she could do nothing as Weiss kissed her neck. “I train my men well, you know. I’m especially proud of Chert, here. He’s insatiable. His Semblance lets him never run out of energy. He could do this…well, forever. You’d live on nothing but his jizz…and I’m happy to say there’s no shortage of that, either.” Weiss’ hand slid upwards, caressing Pyrrha’s cheek and then Chert’s hard stomach just over her trembling lips. “He once fucked me for three days straight. I came so much I went numb. My tummy was so swollen with jizz, I thought I’d pop. Can you imagine that?”

Chert started to thrust. His cock lurched back and forth, grinding along Pyrrha’s lips and plunging her throat like a milk churner, making spittle burst from her mouth and nose. He didn’t last long before his first orgasm: Pyrrha could feel his cum shoot down his dick, bloating his underside along the roof of her mouth and her uvula before erupting into her stomach, shot after tummy-filling shot! Pyrrha dug her nails into the table edges, raising her midsection off of the table in a latex-creaking arch. The backed-up jizz sprayed from her nostrils and forced its way through her guts. When Chert finally stopped cumming, she was so full – of human and tentacle monster spunk – that she could feel cream dribbling from her ass. Since her latex suit was so tight, the jizz stayed inside, schlurping and rolling against her skin.

Chert pulled out in one hard yank. SCHLOOORP-PUEH! Pyrrha puked cum all down her face and dangling hair. Her head felt heavier as her hair matted thick with ballsludge, dripping from the ends into a growing puddle on the floor. Beside her, Weiss giggled.

“Not bad,” she said. “You need to learn to keep it all in. Just watch.”

Pyrrha groaned when the blindfold was tugged back. She saw the light. Weiss grinned cruelly, but her usually-pale face was bright red. Pyrrha’s attention shifted to Chert – or more specifically, the dense, visibly throbbing pillar jutting out between his legs. It was a fat twelve inches or so, glossed with her own throatslime, dribbling gooey nutsludge from its tip. His ballsack was a palm-filling cumtank, fat and potent. Pyrrha hissed when Weiss placed the vibrator on her belly, leaving it there while she caressed Chert’s cock in her princess-like hands, applies kisses to his tip and flicked her tongue under his drooling head. Once her mouth was filled with jizz, Weiss turned and kissed Pyrrha deeply – tongue-scooping goo into her mouth, sharing in the slimy depravity. Pyrrha squinted and tried to push the sludge out, but Weiss forced her mouth shut with two hands, licking around her mouth until she gulped down Chert’s nut. Swallowing it from the mouth was different from having it pumped directly down her throat: she had time to taste the mind-numbing sludge. When Weiss released her jaw, she oozed slime between her teeth, groaning softly.

Weiss popped down onto her haunches, grasping her thighs and wiggling her butt at Pyrrha before diving at Chert’s cock. Before Pyrrha’s eyes, she glugged and glurked up and down the slimy twelve-incher, dragging her lips out in vacuum pouts when she swung back – and imploding them when she slammed forwards, driving loud bursts of air from her nostrils and mouth. Her blue eyes rolled back, and she dug her hands into her asscheeks as she throated Chert’s dick, swirling her tongue, bashing her mouth against his pelvis, lapping at his balls..! Pyrrha couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Weiss was a pro: she drove her throat from tip to hilt, sleeving him in her rippling wetness over and over until he hit a second orgasm! When she felt him cumming, she pressed her mouth to his base and held his balls in a hand. “Hnngh..!” she groaned as he fired inside her. Her tummy twitched and tensed with excitement: Pyrrha imagined dense ropes of jizz splattering inside her stomach, sloshing around within…

At last, Weiss pulled back, suckling every inch to clean Chert’s fuckpole. When her lips left his glans, his dick was shiny and cum-less. She licked around her mouth and patted her tummy, grinning with pride. “And that,” she said, “is how you suck a cock.” She slapped Chert’s thigh. “Run along. I want some personal time with my toy.” Once he was gone, Weiss rose and stretched her arms above her head. The latex of her suit creaked around her breasts and ass, the noise so stimulating that Pyrrha couldn’t look away. The vibrator still buzzed on her belly – she groaned when Weiss picked it up and tossed it aside. “Oh, don’t worry. I have something much better for you.”

 

Weiss went to a wardrobe and flung it open, revealing row upon row of colorful sex toys. She brushed her fingertips along the massive dildos, plugs, beads, hooks, and vibrators…until her hand rested upon the dense, flared glans of a horsecock dildo. She made sure Pyrrha saw her cradling the massive bitchbreaker against her tummy and tits, kissing its tip with affection. Slowly, she lowered the dildo…and wrapped its leather strap around her waist and groin. The horsecock protruded in front of her, an ungainly thing jutting out from her petite frame. When she bucked her hips, the floppy fuckpillar bounced a few times. She chuckled and walked back to Pyrrha – to stand between her spread legs, batting her thighs with the hefty glans.

“So who’s bigger: me, or the Grimm?”

Pyrrha was too lust-fried to respond. She turned her blushing face away and bit her lip as Weiss stepped closer, thrusting her heavy cock over her tummy. “Aww, what’s wrong?” asked the heiress, looping a hand around Pyrrha’s head, fingers tumbling through her hair. “Can’t you see how much I want you? Don’t you want to pleasure your man?” Teasing, breathy words, whispered closer and closer to Pyrrha’s ear as Weiss leaned over her. At last, their breasts touched, nipples kissing through the latex.

“…tits…”

“What was that?” Weiss asked, brushing her lips over Pyrrha’s forehead, petting her hair possessively. “Something about my boobs? How they’re much bigger and softer than yours?” She giggled again, tracing circles on Pyrrha’s scalp. “Mmhn. They are pretty great, and I get lots of use out of them.”

“How did..?”

“You’re wondering how I got them this size?” Weiss leaned back to grope her own boobs, filling her palms and then some, making her latex groan and creak around her fingers. “That’s a Schnee secret. Maybe I’ll let you in on it, if you wanna be my cow.” She lifted her horsecock and let it fall – thwapp! – on Pyrrha’s stomach. Then she drew back and, with deliberate slowness, slid her vibrator down inside the leather strap. She arched and gasped, the buzzing toy nuzzled against her pussylips, and her face turned red with ecstasy. “G-God..!” At last, she pinched the zip at the crotch of Pyrrha’s suit and tugged it down, exposing her tingling, needy, molten-hot cunt. Weiss grasped her cockhead and pressed it between Pyrrha’s thighs, against her pussymound. Pyrrha hissed and pushed out her shoulderblades, trying not to show her lust – even though she knew it was written in her eyes, plain as day. Weiss was losing control, too: she fondled herself more and more, huffing big breaths through parted lips. “Now…let’s have some fun,” she said – and thrusted.

Pyrrha arched and squealed. The strapon stretched her pussy like crazy, but it was a good pain, the release she’d so desperately needed. Her head cocked back in bliss, eyes rolling as Weiss rammed a few more inches into her…and stopped. When Pyrrha refocused, she saw Weiss squirming, chewing her lip hard as a hot, shuddering orgasm wracked her body. The sight was so delicious that Pyrrha bucked her hips against Weiss. “M-Muh...more.”

Weiss took a moment to gather her bearings. Her eyes were unfocused, her breasts rising and falling with deep whuffs of air. “Ah..?” she asked, part in confusion, as though she’d temporarily forgotten where she was. Then her gaze fixed, her hands squeezed Pyrrha’s hips, and she straightened up. “O-Oh! Ffh. How do you like that, slut?” She started to fuck Pyrrha – unsteadily at first, but building up a hard, rocking rhythm. Pyrrha ducked her head, gurgling and gasping with every strike into her melting core. Weiss’ cock was her world, the thrusting a rapid heartbeat. Pyrrha did her best to match Weiss’ pace – rolling her hips was all she could do, but she did it well, meeting the heiress’ thrusts with expert little gyrations, tensing her athletic middle to massage the dick inside her. It was almost as though the horsecock was attached to Weiss: she whined when Pyrrha clenched, stopped and started, and hunched over her further and further – until their boobs pancaked together once again, and their lips found each-other. They made out hungrily, lips smashing and sucking together, popping apart in showers of cummy spittle. Suddenly, Weiss was untying Pyrrha’s wrist restraints. The moment they were free, Pyrrha lashed her arms around Weiss and clawed down her back in throes of bliss, squeezing her asscheeks, her waist. When Weiss tried to break the kiss, Pyrrha grabbed her cheeks and pulled her back into it, sucking on her face.

“Slut,” Pyrrha gasped.

“Whore,” Weiss breathed. “Think you can take it – hff – all?”

“Try me.”

Weiss spread her legs a little further and grasped Pyrrha’s shoulders. “You asked for it.” She kissed her again – and rammed her with all her might. The horsecock vanished into Pyrrha’s pussy with a resounding ‘schlopp!’, all the way to the base. The two girls trembled together, sweat beading on their faces and under their latex suits, joined at the mouth and groin. Pyrrha’s pussy, gaped by the toy, clenched and squirted in brutal orgasm while Weiss came a second time, her eyes rolling until her blue hues nearly vanished behind her lids. Even now, Weiss rolled her hips, fucking Pyrrha was long, slow strokes, riding the post-orgasm electricity. Their hands went everywhere, tasted everything, just…desperately together, like they were trying to become one being.

“Fuck,” said Pyrrha into Weiss’ mouth. Weiss slid her lips across to Pyrrha’s earlobe, sucking it gently before responding.

“Fuck you.”

Pyrrha pushed Weiss’ face away, holding her jaw with both thumbs hooked inside her lips. Weiss was breathing heavily, her blue eyes out of focus. She didn’t resist as Pyrrha played with her mouth, stretched and moulded it, urged her slick pink tongue outside. Pyrrha spat into Weiss’ mouth, making her gag and tremble – until Pyrrha sat up and kissed her again, making out with the heiress impaling her. Weiss lifted her legs to straddle Pyrrha’s lap, and there they sat, sucking and crooning. The sounds of their breath, their lips, and their suits were the only noises for a while. Pyrrha slid a hand down Weiss’ belly and plucked the vibrator out of her strap, running it up her hip and ribs before sliding it down the band of her neck – into her suit. With her fingers, Pyrrha guided the egg-shaped bulge down Weiss’ back and between her asscheeks…then pushed hard with both hands. The buzzing bulge vanished, and Weiss gasped, lips pouting in an ‘o’ of shock. Her head tipped back a little, and she gave a low wail. Her asscheeks clenched, but no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn’t squeeze the vibrator out! “What did you..?”

“Deal with it,” Pyrrha said, and clamped her arms tighter around Weiss. She ran her nose along Weiss’ jawline, up her cheek, and kissed her forehead firmly. “You will come back with me.”

“You’re still – ungh – doing that?” Weiss whined, pushing her ass out in sharp little gasps and grunts. When Pyrrha seized her breasts and started to grope, Weiss stiffened and gnawed her lip, staring into her eyes. “Ggguuuh….”

“Take this dildo out of me.”

“You don’t…tell me what to do,” Weiss said, but she wriggled back anyway, schlooorping the horsecock out of Pyrrha inch by inch. Weiss seemed fascinated by Pyrrha’s pussy: when the flare popped out, exposing her gape, Weiss caressed her thighs and ran her thumbs inside her breathing cunnylips. “No-one’s taken so much before. Even I can only get half of it inside…”

Pyrrha smirked and grabbed Weiss’ silver hair, tugging it sharply. Weiss eeped, her eyes started to water as Pyrrha forced her head down between her legs. “Is that so? Then watch this.” She clenched her core muscles, groaning with strain as she contracted her athletic tummy and thighs – squeezing her own cunt shut until it was as slim and pretty as before. Weiss panted for air, stunned beyond her senses. When Pyrrha lifted her up again, Weiss just dangled, staring at nothing. Pyrrha smushed mouths with her once more before shoving her back. Weiss regained consciousness at the last second to prevent herself from falling off the table.

“Whoa––! Y-You bitch!” Weiss stood on the floor and patted herself down. Her face was on fire, her eyes wide and wavering, lips trembling. Her horsecock strapon wobbled as she undressed, unzipping her latex suit, exposing her slender back, her arching shoulderblades… Her skin was shiny with sweat, flushed pink. Pyrrha enjoyed the show – especially when Weiss bent over and rolled the latex down her legs, exposing her smooth apple-butt, her asshole stretched around the still-humming vibrator. “Now – get this thing out of me, or I’ll call every man on the premises to have their way with you!”

Pyrrha licked her fingers. “Okay. Back it up.”

Weiss backed it up. Pyrrha rested a hand on Weiss’ right asscheeks, rolling her palm around it while the silver-haired heiress hissed and shuddered. Slowly, Pyrrha swirled her hand inward – until her fingers rested on the winking rim of her asshole, then on the white bump of the vibrator.

“You want this out?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yes!”

“Well, too bad.” Suddenly, Pyrrha’s free arm was around Weiss’ belly, holding her in place as she crammed her fist deep in the heiress’ guts. Weiss tossed her head back and squealed for mercy, her pussy spasming under Pyrrha’s wrist. Pyrrha twisted her fist inside Weiss, her hand wrapped around the vibrator, plugging it back and forth as deep as she could reach! “How does it feel?” Pyrrha hissed next to Weiss’ hip, eyes angled upward – staring at those big, naked boobs. “You want to treat me like a toy? That’s not going to happen. Understand?” She tugged Weiss into her lap and started to grope her tits, fisting her all the while. Weiss hit her climax within seconds, sawing her hips back and forth in squirting thrusts, gagging on her own bliss. Just to add some extra torture, Pyrrha stabbed a hand between Pyrrha’s legs to fingerbang her, grinding along her clit while three fingers plunged into her squeezing, cumming pussy. Weiss came and came until her eyes showed only the whites, her eyelids drooped, and her shoulders sagged. Only then did Pyrrha wrench the vibrator out of her ass, leaving her pucker to suck in and out in desperate winks. Pyrrha tossed the vibrator aside and spread Weiss’ legs over her lap – then scooted forwards to untie her own leg restraints, freeing herself. “Now, then…”

Pyrrha climbed off the table, her powerful arms hooked under Weiss’ spread-eagled thighs, carrying the heiress with Weiss’ shoulderblades against her latex-covered tits. She walked Weiss to the open wardrobe and hummed, peering at the rows of toys.

“Muh-…” Weiss gurgled.

“What do you think, Weiss? What should we try next?”

“Guh.”

“That one?” Pyrrha teased, extending a foot to tap the biggest toy of all – a mountain of a buttplug, as thick as her thigh and as long as her leg. “I don’t want to kill you. How about…this?” Pyrrha hunched down to grab a big, floppy purple dildo – double-ended. She carried Weiss back to the table and laid her on her back, then casually whapped her tummy with the dildo. Weiss flinched under each strike, and even slung a slim arm across her face to hide her eyes. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Pyrrha cooed as she straddled Weiss’ legs, squeezing the dildo behind her own ass and sawing it between their pussies. “I’ll give you a little rest, hm? Five…four…three…”

“Wuh-wait!” Weiss gasped. “This is too...hah…too much..!”

“It’s less than you gave me. I thought you were Weiss, Mega Slut. Don’t tell me it was all an act..?”

Weiss flinched and ground her teeth together. “You…”

“One!” Pyrrha lifted her hips and poked the dildo’s head against Weiss’ pussylips, the other against her own. Before Weiss could say another thing, she slammed her hips down – and cried out as their pussies slapped together, hilting the dildo between them! “Hnnh-!”

Weiss nearly blacked out again. It was too soon since her last orgasm: her cheeks hollowed in a sharp suck of air, her shoulders stabbed up, and she grabbed Pyrrha’s biceps tightly. Pyrrha, meanwhile, grinned and nuzzled Weiss’ forehead. Her latex-covered boobs dragged over Weiss’ bigger, naked, sweaty mounds, ploughing them into doughy pancakes and pillowy valleys. When she’d had enough, she made as if to kiss Weiss – and pulled away at the very last second, leaving the heiress aching as she leaned back and twisted her hips – inserting one leg under Weiss, the other atop her belly.

“Scissor with me.”

Pyrrha worked her hips, huffing and blowing, sliding her pussy back and forth on the centre of the dildo. The purple material appeared and vanished, slick with their combined juices. It was semi-transparent, so Pyrrha could see, looking down over the curves of her tits and latex tummy, the inside of Weiss’ pink pussy clenching with pleasure. Soon, Weiss couldn’t take it anymore: she started to move with Pyrrha, rolling and pumping. She threw an arm across her face again, but didn’t stop grinding. The world focused around the sound of their sharp breathing, around the swell and fall of their breasts, the little tenses of their thighs. Pyrrha’s foot rested between Weiss’ boobs. When Weiss pushed her tits together, engulfing her to the calf in warm flesh, Pyrrha canted her head and groaned. When Pyrrha swirled her hips in a pussy-squeezing spiral, Weiss whimpered between clenched teeth. Pyrrha was sweatier than she’d ever been, under her suit. Her skin slipped and slid against the material, and she felt like she might faint at any moment. It was wonderful – too wonderful. Working off Weiss while the slim heiress returned the favour, each breathing heavier and sharper, squirming harder, until–

“W-Weiss, I’m gonna–”

“Pyrrha, I–!”

As one, the girls pitched forwards, seizing each-other’s hands and holding on tight as they came! Heaven coursed through their bodies, mouths dropping open and tongues spilling free, squealing declarations of absolute ecstasy. Weiss shook her head violently as she came, making her huge boobs wobble and sway, while Pyrrha’s tummy deflated, tensing inwards so her faint abs became visible even through the latex. Clear liquid gushed from their clamping pussies, soaking the tabletop.

Pyrrha didn’t know how long they stayed there, breathing, holding hands, after their twin climax died down. What she did know was, when they recovered, they got up on their knees together and kissed desperately. Each mouth thirsted for the other, and once they locked, they refused to let go. Pyrrha slapped Weiss’ ass, making her bare booty wobble. Weiss returned the favour – a two-handed smack to her latex asscheeks. They bounced, even clapped a few times in their confines. Pyrrha pushed a hand through Weiss’ silver hair and yanked it back, making Weiss lean backwards and present the pristine field of her belly and breasts. Weiss didn’t resist: her arms dangled limp by her sides, hands opening and closing as Pyrrha brought her mouth to the sweaty valley between her tits. Weiss’ sweat was delicious, salty. Pyrrha dragged her tongue along the cup of Weiss’ collarbone and up her neck, then stroked her mouth downwards, gracing the slope of Weiss’ left breast with her lips. “Mmh…” When she found the nipple, she slurped it into her mouth and went to town, lashing with her tongue, smacking it with vacuum-sucks and swift tugs, drenching it in spittle. Weiss found the strength to raise her hand and pet Pyrrha’s head, cradling it to her breasts as the warrior girl sucked sideways, making her way to the other milk-white tit. She sucked longingly, filling her mouth with juicy flesh and digging her teeth in ever so softly, drawing tender little gasps and shivers out of Weiss. Pyrrha realized she wanted more. She slid her hands up Weiss’ smooth waist to cup the sides of her boobs.

“What’re you..?” Weiss asked in a soft voice. And then: “Ah..!”

Pyrrha smushed Weiss’ boobs together tightly, forcing her nipples to touch. Pyrrha lowered her head beneath Weiss’ tits and licked her stomach, drawing a trail with her tongue from the girl’s fluttering navel to her underboob – and finally, engulfing both stiff, pink nipples in her maw! Pyrrha stuffed her cheeks with boob, peering up into Weiss’ watering eyes.

“You’re a…a fiend…” Weiss mumbled.

Pyrrha sucked. Hard. The pressure in her mouth increased, forming an airtight seal. At last, she began to pull back – wrenching Weiss’ tits as far out as they’d go until–

“PUAH!”

Pyrrha’s mouth burst off of Weiss’ tits. Ropes of drool splattered across her doughy boobs and firm belly, and her milk-white mounds rippled as they whapped back against her. Sheets of glistening spit connected Pyrrha’s lips and Weiss’ chest, dangling and wobbling and, one by one, breaking. Weiss trembled with sensitivity, but the love in her eyes was unmistakable. She ran a thumb down Pyrrha’s cheek, stroked across her lips, and then brought the thumb to her own mouth – suckling their combined drool.

Pyrrha shimmied backwards, releasing the double-dildo inch by inch. It came out of Weiss’ pussy first, and for a moment it looked like Pyrrha had a ten-inch cock of her own – until she wrapped her fist around it and yanked it free. She stroked the dildo along Weiss’ spit-soaked tummy, pushed it up between her breasts until the tip touched her chin. “Taste it.”

Weiss held her gaze for a long time before dipping her head, parting her lips, and taking the end in her mouth. Pyrrha pumped the dildo up between her boobs, making Weiss glug and cough when the end hit her tonsils. Gradually, the dildo left Weiss’ tits: Pyrrha lifted it horizontally, so she could kiss her own end, roll her tongue around it – never breaking eye-contact. She could see how horny she was making Weiss, just from the sight of her long pink tongue lashing out, caressing the dildo like a lover.

Pyrrha’s lips parted from the dildo for just a second – to say one thing.

“Come get me.”

Then she schlucked the dildo down her throat, bulging her neck around its girth. She raised a red eyebrow at Weiss, who squared her shoulders and lurched forwards – gulping a few inches down her own end of the toy. It was almost a contest: to see who could swallow the most before their lips touched. As much as Pyrrha showboated today, she wasn’t exactly a deepthroat pro. For every inch she managed to stuff down her gullet, Weiss guzzled two or three. Her lips pushed closer and closer, pouting out and imploding with every gulp, teeth squeezing the dildo. Weiss touched two fingers between her breasts, proudly demonstrating just how deep the toy was. Pyrrha’s end wasn’t even past her collarbone. At last, they managed to cram their lips together around the dildo – clumsily kissing, even as they glurked and gagged on the long toy. When Pyrrha tried to pull back – a natural reflex – Weiss seized her hair and pulled her back. A stew of drool spluttered down their chins and splattered on their tits, wetter, more depraved by the second. Pyrrha’s green eyes rolled back, starting to lose consciousness before Weiss did. Only when stars filled her vision and the world started to darken did Weiss shove her back. All at once, the dildo erupted from Pyrrha’s throat. She made a high-pitched hiccupping noise, then sucked air desperately, her chest lurching and blowing out with each heave of her strained lungs. Meanwhile, Weiss grasped Pyrrha’s end of the dildo and pulled it towards her. As Pyrrha stared in spit-drenched awe, Weiss lashed her tongue around the toy, swallowing it deeper, deeper – until the tip was in the cup of her lips. She raised three fingers, lowered them one by one, and then – schhluck! – she sucked the dildo back. It vanished from sight. She touched her jaw and smiled at Pyrrha. “Not bad, huh?”

“How..?”

“Hold that thought.” Weiss took a few deep breaths, then put a fist to her chest, straightened her back, and made a rumbling noise. Her eyes bulged, her jaw yanked open, and the dildo shot from her mouth – half of it emerging in one hiccup. Her fingers danced over the slimy toy, then pulled it all the way out with ease. She coughed neatly into her fist. “I think we’ve established…hah…whose mouth is superior.”

“For now,” Pyrrha breathed. She caught Weiss’ hands in her own and brought their chests together. “How about we wrap this up, once and for all?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you were gonna call everyone here. Go ahead.”

Weiss seemed to understand. She kissed Pyrrha’s lips before pulling back. “Should I get dressed?”

“No way. I want them to see how dirty I made you.”

Weiss looked like she was about to say something else, but then she stood and left the room, dripping goo in her wake.

-

“Aim it here!” Pyrrha opened wide and pointed into her mouth. Chert swung his dick towards her and erupted, blasting rope after thick, creamy rope until Pyrrha’s mouth overflowed with his white ballsludge. She was about to shut her mouth when Weiss leaned in and kissed her, forcing her to share the goop. They rolled it back and forth between their tongues while Weiss’ servants gathered close around, jackhammering their cocks as they watched the girls make out, croon and groan, fondling each-other without shame or hesitation. Just as soon as they’d gulped down the last of the jizz, a man took Pyrrha by the hips and lifted her to her feet, glistening now that her latex suit had been removed. A fat fuckpillar split her ass wide, and she groaned a happy note. He slammed her mercilessly, treating her like a raw slab of bitchmeat, bulging her toned tummy each time his cockhead punched her guts. Weiss was being fucked, too: bent double, almost too exhausted to continue. Pyrrha seized her shoulders and rested her head against Weiss’, staring into her eyes as sewage-floods of jizz coursed down their legs. Pyrrha nuzzled her lover sweetly, and Weiss made a gasping noise – as though Pyrrha’s affection had more of an impact than the fifteen-incher plugging her womb. When their men came, they held hands and whined, mouths stroking together in a squishing, suckling dance of lips. Then they dropped to their knees together and gasped for air, using each-other for support.

“I think they’re ready,” Weiss husked, trailing her fingers down Pyrrha’s arms. “You know…I’ve never taken a group bukkake before. I always liked…to use them one at a time…”

“Hear that boys?” Pyrrha asked aloud. She slammed her palms down on her own asscheeks, shaking her hips excitedly. “This is your last shot before I drag this cutie back to Beacon, so you’d better make it count!” She reached out and seized the two cocks nearest to her, jacking them wildly, slurping on one’s tip. Weiss did the same, and her servants pressed closer, their pre-dribbling cockheads just inches from their skin. The air was hot, the floor riddled with puddles of jizz and drool. Pyrrha arched her body against Weiss as the first shot splattered in her hair, a dense tide of man-gunk, enough to fill several cups. Another splurched from her right and painted Weiss’ tits, and a third splattered on their thighs. Then all the men were cumming, from every direction – a shower of rich cumshots gurgling, splashing, and guttering on the girls’ faces, their boobs, their butts. As they were coated, Pyrrha slid a hand around Weiss’ head and pulled her in for one more kiss. Blasted by spunk, the girls paid attention to nothing but each-other’s eyes, the taste of their lips, the sensation of their bodies brushing together. Bit by bit, the men covered them in layers of ridiculously thick splooge, even shooting into their open eyes and nostrils. When they were done, the girls were little more than a single mound of jizz, oozing and bubbling. Blind and deaf, they continued to make out through the tide. They swallowed more cum in those blissful seconds than most girls would in their entire lives.

-

“Are you ready?” asked Pyrrha as the airship descended over the strip.

Weiss stood in a neat white coat and skirt, hands folded over her groin. She looked uncomfortable – off-balance, staring at the floor. Pyrrha was carrying all her luggage, bearing five huge cases full of clothes and toys with ease. When Pyrrha turned and raised an eyebrow at Weiss, the heiress stirred. “Uhm. I…yes. I’ve really missed a lot of classes, haven’t I..?”

Pyrrha grinned. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll help you catch up. Late-night study sessions… I’m sure I can get you motivated.”

Weiss chewed her lip. “I’m sure you can.”

The airship set down at last, heaving on its landing legs. As its gyros faded to silence, Pyrrha turned to Weiss – and pecked her lips. A sweet, conservative kiss that got Weiss blushing harder than any cumshot. Pyrrha winked. “Let’s go home.”

They climbed into the airship. Minutes later, it lurched into the air and banked northwards. It was a long journey back.


	7. The Desolation of Blake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things really kick into twelfth gear. Pyrrha, Blake, and Kali Belladonna spend time with a side-character from Chapter 1.

Pyrrha rolled her fingers through Weiss’ hair, relaxing in the afterglow. The silver-haired heiress sprawled on top of her, straddling her with those silky thighs and layering kisses on her brow. Her pillowy tits squished and brushed along Pyrrha’s collarbone, occasionally smooshing right on top of her own perky boobs. They’d taken it slow tonight: no sweat, just peaceful kissing and fondling, rewarding Weiss for passing one of her missed exams.

“You still have some girls to bring back,” Weiss said breathily, drawing her mouth along Pyrrha’s jawline. Pyrrha slung an arm idly around her waist to pull Weiss closer, their firm middles touching.

“Yeah. A few.”

“Can I help? I mean…two heads are better than one. That kind of…thing…”

Pyrrha loved it when Weiss got all shy. She traced a thumb down the heiress’ cheek and pecked her nose. “Well…I have no idea where Blake is. She dropped off the radar. I’ve asked around, but nobody’s seen her.”

“Well…you’re not a Schnee. We’re resourceful. Er…no offense.”

“None taken.” Pyrrha held Weiss’ hips – then slid her hands back, to cup her asscheeks and spread them, exposing her cute little asshole to her fingertips. “But you should really watch your tone.”

“Uhf. Sorry.”

Pyrrha laid back, her breasts heaving up and down against the air. She peered up at her lover thoughtfully. “You know…following a trend here, we can be pretty certain Blake’s being fucked eight ways from Sunday in some guy’s dungeon. I wonder where all this started…”

Weiss flinched, and suddenly got itchy: she scratched her neck and shifted atop Pyrrha. “Er…I might have a few ideas. If you let me do some searching, maybe I can find her.”

“I guess I’ll leave it to you, then. Sure you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah. She’s my friend, and…” Weiss’ eyes softened. She pawed gently at Pyrrha’s boobs. “I wanna help you.”

-

Weiss prepared carefully. Sliding into her cyan dress after so long felt odd – and tight around her chest – but she managed to look great in the mirror. She sheathed Myrtenaster at her hip and walked a few circuits around the room. At last, confident in her balance and strut, she set out into Beacon proper. Striding the hallways, she got odd looks from the few students she passed – most wondering if she’d always had such a voluptuous, milk-white cleavage shifting and bobbing in front of her – but she cowed them with a sharp glare. She was back in her element, in full form after her beach retreat of debauchery, and she was ready for action. At last, she arrived at her destination: the men’s locker room. It was nearly midnight, and the sounds of wet impacts echoed behind the door, coupled with the grunts and groans Weiss was so familiar with. She squirmed a little in her dress before grasping the handle and pushing through.

There were four men in the room. Weiss didn’t recognize any of them, but she did recognize the girl in their midst, pinned on her belly with a cock plummeting in and out of her ass, another swabbing her throat with a series of sopping “Glrk, glrk, gluegh!” noises. Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha’s teammate and, Ruby had once recounted, the instigator of this whole thing. She’d even dressed for the occasion, in tight gym shorts (tugged aside to expose her asshole), a thin shirt (soaked transparent with jizz and spit), and a pink headband (caked with more than a few dense loads). Her cheeks puffed out around the cock overload – even more when another man stepped up and shoved his dick in her mouth alongside the first. Her neck bulged, a double-deepthroat milking spurts of drooly goop from her nostrils. She was in heaven: eyes rolled back and watering, spine arched, massaging her pussy with three fingers beneath herself…

Weiss coughed sharply. The men looked around, and froze for a moment – before they saw who she was.

“Look who’s back,” said one slyly. “The rich bitch. Wanna join in?”

“Is she still tight?” asked another. “I heard she’d been fucking guys nonstop since our party.”

Weiss covered her blush with rage. “I need to speak with Nora.”

“She’s busy,” said the man fucking her ass. He slapped it hard: her cheeks were already bright red from repeated whacking, and they wobbled and bounced under his strike. “Take a card, slut. She’ll be with you in a couple hours.”

“I need to speak with her now.”

The men looked at each-other. The last man, the only one not currently fucking Nora senseless, turned and walked toward Weiss. “Why don’t we step into the showers? I know what you really need.”

Myrtenaster was in Weiss’ hand. The tip swirled in a sharp motion, and a glyph flickered in the air. The man gasped and twitched, his feet embedded in mounds of ice.

“What–?”

“This isn’t a request,” said Weiss, blue fire blazing in her eyes. “Step away from the cocksleeve. Now.”

Again, the men glanced at each-other. Very slowly, they wrenched out of Nora and backed away, hands raised. The ginger slut coughed up globs of splooge, her ass becoming a jizz waterfall as her guts decompressed. “Hey, Weiss,” she said into the bench, too exhausted to lift her head. “How’s it going?”

Weiss stepped forwards, standing over the soggy whore. “Where’s Blake?”

“Uh. Could you just, like, fist my ass for me? I’m feeling kinda empty all of a sudden.”

“The sooner you answer my question, the sooner you can get back to…” Weiss glanced at the nude men, “…your friends. Well?”

Nora rolled her shoulders and gurgled. “Uhm…last I heard, she was hanging out with Professor Nile.”

“You remember him, right?” snarled one of the men.

Weiss’ eyes narrowed, and she clenched her teeth as the memories came flooding back. Professor Nile. The biggest cock she’d ever seen, bracing up against her ass, splitting her guts, ramming through her stomach and up her throat… She nearly gagged just thinking about it.

“Where can I find him?”

 

 

-

Pyrrha was deep asleep when she heard a hammering on the door. Morning light streamed through the crack in the curtains. With the rest of her team on training assignments (or, in Nora’s case, slutting it up), she was left momentarily confused by the emptiness of the room. She stood, her bare feet on the wooden dorm room floor. She felt a little exposed in her PJs, but she paced to the door and turned the handle anyway, blinking sleep out of her eyes–

Weiss fell against her. Pyrrha automatically wrapped her arms around the shorter girl…and froze when she felt the slime under her fingers. Weiss was coated in jizz, head to toe: caked in her hair and oozing down her arms and back and tits. Naked, her jizz-swollen belly was red from strain, looking two years pregnant with the pressure. Pyrrha had to drag her into the room: she couldn’t stand up any longer, her feet trailing across the floor. Pyrrha kicked the door shut, and was about to say something when Weiss’ cheeks bulged, and she puked a bubbling tide of spunk all over her chest. The sludge splattered on the floor as Pyrrha stared at her girlfriend, too stunned to think, let alone speak. Weiss had been destroyed: her pussy gaped, her womb and stomach and guts and gullet packed dense with seed. Defiled inside and out. Her tits were red from slapping, with deep hand-prints imbedded in her asscheeks. Even the tears dribbling down her face were streaked with cum.

“I–” Weiss began, pawing at Pyrrha’s arms. “He–…unngh..!” She quaked in a sudden orgasm, her cavernous cunt spasming, gushing all over Pyrrha’s PJ pants. “I’m sorry! I’m sorryyyy–!”

-

Pyrrha took Weiss into the bathroom to clean her up. Even lying in the bath, cum pouring from her holes, Weiss kept murmuring apologies. She wasn’t all there: her blue eyes stared into some slutty distance, and her hand kept creeping down to massage her clit. She probably didn’t realise she was doing it. Pyrrha leaned against the wall with her arms crossed under her chest, eyes downcast. She couldn’t keep still – her fury was too great.

“Who did this?”

“Puh-Profess–...nngh…” Weiss rolled a hand over her cum-gut and whined.

Pyrrha clenched her fists. “A professor? Do you even know what you’re saying?”

The silver-haired slutbag made a gurgling noise. “He said…I can go back anytime. That he’ll…hnng…impale me at a moment’s notice…”

Pyrrha tossed her head, flicking red hair from her eyes. “Who, Weiss? Who was it?”

-

Professor Nile awoke to the noise of gentle mewling. Blinded by sleep, he reached down to his crotch – felt a head nuzzle his palm. He idly scritched the kitty ears under his fingertips, smiled when he heard the rumble of his catslut’s purr. She was straddling his knee with her squishy pussy, squeezing with her thighs, waiting attentively for her master to stir.

Nile sat up and wiped his eyes. “You moved the sheets off me again,” he said. “What did I tell you about that?”

Yellow eyes stared up at him, patient. Punishment, affection – it didn’t matter; she’d love whatever he did to her. For now, he shoved her off his lap and stood, stretching. Abnormally large, his head nearly brushed the ceiling, and his flaccid dick whapped his knee as he walked toward the bathroom. His pet followed close behind, humming and bumping his leg, trying to get his attention. When he stopped before the mirror, to comb his thick dark hair and beard, the kittyslut smushed her face into his balls from behind, snorting the dry sweat that had congealed as he slept. ‘Slept’ being a loose term, of course: he’d woken up, once, to a rich bitch knocking on his door. A cute little thing, with fat tits and a scowling face. He’d raped it into oblivion until his cockhead popped out of her ass, then spent an hour ploughing her haughty little cunt. All the while, she’d kept screaming a name – ‘Pyrrha’ – at least, until she started screaming his name. There’d even been something familiar about her… Oh, well. A mystery for another day.

“Mmh, masterrr,” crooned his catslut, slipping her arms around his cannonball nuts. She held her body close against him for a long time, swaying back and forth – before stooping to smooch his writhing dick ornament. He pulled away from her.

“Gotta get clean before we get dirty.” He stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. His pet locked the door behind them, lingering with her fingers on the handle as she gazed at his naked body. Her kitty ears perked up.

“How long has she been there?” she asked.

Nile raised an eyebrow…then looked down at his cocksleeve. Blake Belladonna glucked and schlurked around his dick, her jaw obscenely distended, lips clinging to his base while her erupted asshole sucked just under the ridge of his glans. Her eyes were cracked narrowly open, her golden irises jerked back as tears oozed down her cheeks. Occasionally she retched on her master’s dick. Nile flicked her forehead and laughed when her ears flattened back against her scalp. “Dunno. She must’ve crammed herself on during the night.”

“She was there when I went to sleep,” said Kali, squeezing her deliciously thick, MILFy thighs together.

“Really? Damn. I must’ve fucked that Weiss slut with her still attached.”

“You did,” Kali said dreamily, and came towards her daughter – smooching the curve of her lower back, boob-pressing Nile’s throbbing cockhead. “Nnmmh…”

“Don’t you have a husband?” Nile asked, amused.

“Hng…shut up…”

Nile rolled his eyes. Lifting Kali was easy: he wrapped a hand around her neck and hoisted her, gagging and rasping, into the air. With his free hand he jerked off, driving Blake back and forth like the onahole she was. She spluttered weakly while her guts and gullet squelched around his flaccid dick, slowly growing inside her. Soon he was hard enough to set Kali down, straddling her daughter’s back, supported by the sheer strength of his bitch-impaling fucklog. He stepped under the shower’s hot hiss, let the water cleanse him and his pets. Kali knew what to do: she clamped her thighs around Blake’s waist and rocked back and forth, feet curling up to grope her daughter’s breasts. For Nile, it was a pleasant massage as Kali fondled his cocksleeve. He was happy to just relax and let Kali have her way…until the MILF leaned down, draped her tongue out, and started to slurp around Blake’s cock-exploded rim. “Greedy,” Nile said. “You jealous or something?”

Kali wriggled and said, “Maybe a little.”

There was no warning. Suddenly, the door burst off its hinges and slammed to the floor. Nile pursed his lips, curious, as a redhead in armour marched into the bathroom. Her green eyes widened when she witnessed the scene – Blake impaled on the professor’s cock, her mother mounted on top, and Nile himself: eight feet tall, with a cock like a rigid python..! To her credit, the redhead composed herself quickly. She faced Nile, her eyes emerald flames, her shoulders squared. She was a little hardbody, athletic and toned, but with an ass to die for and a nice, plump cleavage packed tight in her armour. Nile’s cock swelled a little, excited by the new meat.

“Can I help you?”

Pyrrha’s chest heaved with ragged, hateful breaths. “You creature. How dare you?”

“You’re kinda interrupting something,” said Nile, and shoved Kali off his dick. She twisted like a cat and landed on her feet, tits wobbling from the impact. He smacked her ass to send her forwards, clearing the way between himself and Pyrrha. Without much thought, he resumed using Blake as a jerkoff toy, producing faint pops and squelches as her lips spewed bubbles over his titanic nutsack. “What’s up, Pyrrha Nikos?”

“You–…” Pyrrha’s green eyes flickered between him and his onahole. Poor girl. No matter how tough she was, how well-trained, she didn’t stand a chance before his overbearing, manly aura. He impaled sluts as easily as breathing, and he intended to let Pyrrha know that. Turning toward her, he stepped out of the shower – water dripping, steam wafting off of his body as he casually drove his cockhead in and out of Blake’s ass – from the inside. Pyrrha clenched her fists and lifted her shoulders. “If you don’t let these girls go…I’ll tell Professor Ozpin about you. You’ll be fired.”

Nile tossed his head and laughed. “Go ahead. If I’m fired, I’ll pack my sluts in suitcases and take ‘em with me. You’ll never see them again. I’d visit your girlfriend one last time, too – for old times’ sake. Think you could stop me?”

Kali Belladonna watched Pyrrha with a dry, smiling concern. Naked, she was absolutely gorgeous: tan and thick and mature, with the predatory power and grace of an adult cat. She gripped her doughy hips and shook her head, tutting faintly. “Are you one of Blake’s friends? Can’t you see how much fun she’s having?”

Pyrrha started forwards – and stopped when Nile pulled Blake off of his dick. All in one motion, wrenching her off with a SCHLUUURP! of rippling guts, dislodging spittle, of organs sliding back into place. When Nile’s cockhead burst from Blake’s mouth, she rasped for air, wheezing and heaving desperately while her bubbly ass wiggled back and forth, flinging sweat and oozing jizz. Pyrrha…could see all the way through Blake, all the way from her gaping asshole to her wide, dislocated mouth – until her guts winked partially shut, and Pyrrha could only see to her colon. Nile manhandled Blake, clicking her jaw back into place and running his thumbs around her ears, before setting her down on the floor. Blake could barely stand. Her knees wobbled badly, and her golden eyes were distant, wavering in and out of focus. Kali took her shoulders and helped her to straighten up – and before Pyrrha’s eyes, the MILF kissed her daughter on the lips, sucking them sweetly, fingers roaming wherever they wanted…

“Let’s take this into the bedroom,” said Nile. “I’ll show you how good I can be.”

“I will never–” Pyrrha began, but then she saw his cock in its entirety: a dense tree-trunk riddled with veins thicker than her thumb, topping balls that easily outsized her head, each. When his dickslit winked, it drooled gluts of off-white seed that splattered on the floor beneath his feet. His dick couldn’t even stand up properly, weighing itself down to point diagonally at the floor, so each throb was intensely noticeable: running down his shaft, making it bloat and spew and stir… It was the definition of the word ‘monstercock’, and the sight, the musky smell of it made Pyrrha dizzy. “No!” she yelped, seeing Nile’s sly expression. “If you think you can break me as easily, then–”

“Why’d you come here?” Nile asked, petting Blake and Kali’s ears, one head per hand. He leaned on them, putting immense strain on their backs and buckling knees, but they fought to keep their master upright while he slid his monstercock between their chests, receiving a double-paizuri from the Faunus girls. “Seems a little strange, when you could just call the authorities on me. Maybe Weiss told you some stories, and you wanted to see for yourself? Either way…” He patted his pets’ butts. They stopped smooching – only to nuzzle up against his cock, rolling their scalps against his immense girth, fondling his balls with their hands… Drizzly little strings of drool connected their lips and Nile’s meat. “I know a closet whore when I see one.” He clicked his tongue. “Kittens.”

Blake and Kali stepped toward Pyrrha. Before she could react, the Faunus girls were holding her arms, pressing their boobs against her biceps. She snarled and shook, but they held on tight as Nile approached, his obscene cockhead getting closer, closer to her face..! At last, she was staring at his broad glans, just inches from the tip of her nose, inhaling his musk directly. Precum splurted onto her armour and oozed down her navel and thighs, pooling between her feet as she struggled. “Let go of me, you – bitches!”

“We’re not bitches, dear,” said Kali into Pyrrha’s ear. “We’re pussies.” The MILF drew closer, hiking a thigh and nuzzling her squishy cunny-mound against Pyrrha’s hip. Blake tried to mimic her mother, still too fuck-frazzled to make her own decisions. Pyrrha was bound in a cage of gorgeous bodies, breathing more cockstink than oxygen, while her pupils dilated and her eyes watered…

“Let’s give the slut her first dose,” said Nile. Kali and Blake each slipped a hand behind Pyrrha’s head, grasping her ponytail, pushing her forwards… She squealed when her lips and nose made contact with Nile’s drooling dickslit, and her eyes tipped back when the first globs of jizz oozed between her clenched teeth and over her tongue!

Nile was getting pretty interested in his new toy. Most girls lost all power to resist the moment they got a whiff of his cock, but Pyrrha Nikos was holding on. Still…every slut had a limit. Time to take it up a notch. His kittens were watching him expectantly, ears perked to attention. He nodded. They grinned devilishly, squeezed Pyrrha’s hair tighter, and shoved.

Pyrrha yelped – but her voice was instantly muffled by pulsing muscle. Half her face was buried in Nile’s cockslit, from her chin and jawline to the top of her nose! Her eyes bulged in panic, but she couldn’t pull back with the Faunus mother and daughter pressing her down, leaning on her back with their boobs stroking her shoulderblades. She gagged on a stream of potent precum, trying to keep it out of her…but it pressed in through her nostrils, her teeth..! If she didn’t swallow, she’d choke, and so she gulped down Nile’s thick, near-yellow sludge by the mouthful. All the while, Kali and Blake were pressing her deeper, harder… Pyrrha couldn’t believe it: the maw of Nile’s dick was stretching over her face, like she was nothing more than a toy to stimulate his urethra. Guttering surges of jizz sloshed down her neck and into her cleavage, turning her sticky and filthy under her armour.

“She’s guzzling it down,” said Kali, and kissed Pyrrha’s ear. Blake, meanwhile, was doing her best to feast on Nile’s cum: lapping at Pyrrha’s chin, swirling sludge on her tongue and gulping big mouthfuls. At last, Nile clicked his fingers – and the Faunus girls released Pyrrha. She jerked back from Nile’s cock, mouth wide open, drinking air into her lungs–!

Nile planted his mitt on the top of her head, squeezed, and jammed her onto his dick. Instead of her face going into his cock, his cock went into her face. She felt her mouth stretch several times its normal diameter, her jaw dislocate. Nile pumped precum down her throat in bloating tides, filling her stomach in a matter of instants as he held her there, choking her on the very end of his dick. Cum oozed from her nose, and soon the pressure inside her was so great that she felt his vile jizz filling her shorts, forced all the way through her guts! Blake knelt to unzip her shorts, tugging them down to expose her perky ass and cum-bubbling hole, not to mention her pussy, so wet that strings of girly lust clung to her thighs. While Pyrrha babbled and retched on Nile’s cockhead, Blake buried her face between her asscheeks and started to eat her out, lapping up jizz like a good kitten.

“I trained them well, don’t you think?” Nile asked, running his thumb down Pyrrha’s cock-bloated cheek. “Whoa. This is a much better look for you. A little too tight for my liking, though.” He thrusted his hips, jolting Pyrrha back and making her ‘GULLG’ in choked panic. Still, his cockhead wouldn’t go down her throat. Blake was eating her ass with abandon now, and Kali was still happily cramming her face onto Nile’s cock, but a girl could only stretch so far. Pyrrha didn’t try to beg, though: her eyes were furious, glimmering green flames that promised pain to Nile. He just seemed amused by her hatred, and kept on slamming his cockhead against the tight, closed barrier of her tonsils, making her retch and shudder and shift where she stood. “You’re thinking something like, ‘it won’t fit!’, right? Let me tell you something: it always fits. Kali!”

“Yessir!” the catMILF chirped, and suddenly she was grasping Pyrrha’s shoulders, leaning on her back and straddling her daughter’s own slim shoulders. Kali’s weight pushed Pyrrha forwards, bracing her in place while Nile squared up, pulled back a few inches, hunched over her…

And slammed her face into oblivion. His cock rocketed down her throat with the intensity of a shooting star, breaking past any resistance her body had erected several times over. Her neck blossomed out like a barrel, her tits parted around the bulge pushing out her sternum, and her belly tensed inside her armour, which started to burst at its leather straps from the pressure. Her lips were stretched, tight and vacuum-sealed, around Nile’s base.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true.

Nile’s hilt was nearly a foot away from her quivering, tear-drooling eyes. She’d swallowed about two thirds of his megaschlong, enough to squish her guts and organs around its massive girth and completely destroy any ability she had to fight back. Her arms dangled beneath her, useless twigs now, while her armour breastplate fell to reveal her wool undershirt, the fabric stretched taut by Nile’s bulge, soaked with her sweat until it was practically transparent: her nipples were plainly visible, stiff and blatantly horny. Kali wasted no time in seizing them, weighing them in her hands, mashing and pinching while Pyrrha croaked and whined. Blake must have eaten her fill of ass-jizz: she scooted under Pyrrha’s legs and shuffled forwards on her knees, only to tip her head back and open wide - directly under Pyrrha’s spasming, punished jaw, collecting the gooey cum-dribbles that rolled off of her lips and Nile’s raging fucklog. His dick straightened her back, running just beneath her spine like some kind of grotesque support brace, keeping her perky ass up high as his jerking, rocking impacts made it wobble – and spurt thick gluts of jizz. Near impaled on the brute’s cock, Pyrrha could only stare at Nile with weak, failing vengeance as he took his pleasure in her guts. By virtue of his colossus dong, he had wrecked Beacon’s most promising warrior in a matter of inches – each plunge, each cavity-exploring thrust beating back her fury and her senses until her thighs started to clamp in a fierce, unwanted orgasm. Her eyes cocked back, and Kali gasped as her cunny erupted glistening strings of girljizz, glooshing and spattering on the floor – and on Blake’s back and asscheeks. It was way too intense: cumming without anything so much as touching her pussy, driven to orgasm by the quaking shocks of Nile’s cock against her inner walls. She would have squealed and screamed if not for the three-foot, thick-as-her-foreleg schlonger clogging her from mouth to large intestine.

“Fuck–!” Nile hissed. That was the only warning the Faunus got, but they leapt on the opportunity. In a flash, they were behind Pyrrha, crowding up against her ass, cheeks (face and butt) grinding together as they clamoured for a shot of the good stuff. Mouths open wide, sucking around Pyrrha’s asshole, each fighting for dominance..! Kali won: she latched on with glee, tugging down Pyrrha’s shorts and slurping on her pucker with bright lights of joy in her feline eyes. She shoved her daughter aside. Blake mewled with disappointment, but wouldn’t be put off: as Pyrrha started to glug and gag on the bloats of jizz running down Nile’s cumvein, Blake slid under her mother and buried her face between Kali’s asscheeks. The older catgirl tensed and lifted her lips, reaching back to stroke her daughter’s head as Blake sucked on her asshole – a train of cumsluts waiting for their serving.

Pyrrha felt the cum blast her guts, filling her stomach and raging through her, like she was nothing but a hose for jizz. The moment she started to spray cum from the other end, Kali gulped away at the surge, her neck rippling with big mouthfuls of thick, delicious seed. Her belly swelled around the flow, and Pyrrha could just imagine the off-white cream expanding her guts, rushing through the bendy chutes of her intestines until, at long last, she spread her thighs a little further and started to fill her daughter with cream! Nile mashed his hips toward Pyrrha’s face, using his orgasmic high to fuck her throat harder, faster – ‘SLUCH, GLUCH, BLUORK!’ – drawing out a symphony of sopping, babbling cries. He kept on pumping Pyrrha until her eyelids fell, teetering on the edge of consciousness. He snorted and pushed her off of his dick, dragging every inch of his slime-guttering pillar out of her gargling throatsleeve. She dropped limply to the floor, spurting cum from both ends as Kali sat back with her cum-bloated tummy and licked her lips, proudly rolling her hands over her gut. Blake sported a big, cumflated tum, too, but not as big as her mother’s. She whined at Kali’s superior filling and nuzzled her pregnant-looking belly, to Kali’s amusement.

“Guuuuhhlggg…” Pyrrha groaned into the floorboards, jizz bubbling from her nose and sliding down her tongue. She flinched when Nile planted his foot on her head, grinding her face into the floor with slow, deliberate motions. His half-limp cock drizzled leftover spunk onto her back and shoulders.

“How was that, hole?”

“Fhggguuuhh….”

“Damn straight. Believe me, that was just the start. Clean yourselves off; I’ll be waiting.” With that, Professor Nile walked around Pyrrha. The Faunus sluts reached out to touch Nile as he passed, but then he was gone – vanished into the bedroom. The door swung shut.

“Come on,” said Kali Belladonna, rising with some difficulty. She and Blake got their shoulders under Pyrrha’s and hoisted her up, dangling the redhead between them as they walked into the shower. Under the hot spray, Pyrrha started to regain her senses. She looked from side to side – into the red, contented faces of the Faunus – and spat another wad of jizz. Their thick butts nuzzled together, shiny with shower water, holes dribbling the Professor’s tarry cum. The catgirls rolled Pyrrha’s shirt up over her slightly bloated tum (already shrinking) and her perky, reddened tits, then lifted her arms to tug it over her head. Naked, Pyrrha folded her arms over her breasts and shivered, staring down at the cummy water spiraling into the drain.

“Y-You two…how could you l-let this happen?”

“Let what happen?” Kali asked, turning so her cum-gut bumped against Pyrrha. It was warm, smooth… Pyrrha felt a pleasant tingle in her core. “Oh – you mean submitting to his cock?” Her fingertips trickled up Pyrrha’s back, her lips curled in a sly grin. “Isn’t it obvious? Didn’t you feel it, when he was taking his pleasure in you? Didn’t it feel…right?”

“N-No!” Pyrrha yelped. She realized Blake was clinging to her side, felt the bumps of the catgirl’s breasts moulding around her bicep. She looked into Blake’s eyes and saw nothing of her former self – just raw, condensed slut. She made a rumbling sound deep in her throat. “Blake…”

“You should live with us,” Blake said, squeezing tighter against Pyrrha. “You don’t need to think about…lessons, or fighting Grimm, or…anything.”

“This isn’t you,” said Pyrrha. “D-Don’t worry. I’ll save both of you, I promise.”

Blake dipped her head to suck on Pyrrha’s collarbone. The tickle of her lips was electric. Pyrrha groaned as Blake smooched her way down, down to her right nipple – which she suckled happily, rolling her feline tongue around the tender nub. The Faunus girls groped Pyrrha without restraint, kissing and licking, cleaning her with their tongues – cleaning her for their master. Soon, her knees failed her: she leaned against the shower wall, and hissed at the touch of cool condensation against her back – basking in the affections of the Faunus mother and daughter. Soon, both of them were sucking her nipples, golden eyes peering up into her own shaky emeralds as they stretched, mashed, and pancaked her tits with rhythmic bobs of their heads. Their elegant fingers toyed with Pyrrha’s holes, plugging her pussy and her asshole, playing with handfuls of jizz, helping to scoop Nile’s seed out of her. Their feet were drowned in the huge amount of splooge pouring from their bodies. It was a wonder the drains didn’t clog with all the turgid sludge glurking and bubbling down it.

All at once, Pyrrha’s knees buckled. She sat down heavily – and yelped as the girls covered her, kissing at her face with their soft, lingering lips, vibrating with loving purrs. Blake applied quick, clumsy kisses wherever she liked, but Kali was more skilled: drawing the tip of her tongue under Pyrrha’s breasts, occasionally canting her head to nuzzle her perky boobs with her nose and brow; nibbling on her shoulder, and sucking her neck just beneath her ear – all while she fingered Pyrrha soggily, three fingers curled in her needy, molten-honey pussy. She felt another climax approaching, and curled her toes in dizzy delight. Her chin hiked up a fraction of an inch, and a low squeal began in her throat–

“Not yet,” said Kali, and slid her fingers out of Pyrrha. The catMILF licked her digits, crooning sweetly at the taste of Pyrrha’s arousal, staring into her desperate, disappointed eyes. “You only cum for him.”

Pyrrha was so horny she couldn’t see straight. When Blake and Kali urged her to her feet and walked her toward the door, all three of them dripping wet (in more ways than one), Pyrrha didn’t resist. Blake walked ahead and shoved the door open. “Master, we’re readyyy!”

Professor Nile lounged on the bed. His monstercock was erect again, jutting high in the air with big, fist-sized globs of splooge trailing down his shaft, making a mess of his bedsheets. He pumped a powerful fist up and down his tree-trunk dick, which only forced more manly sludge to force its way up his urethra from his heaving spunktanks. Though he’d recently showered, his broad, muscular body shone with sweat. When he saw the nude girls, he relaxed back against his pillows and said, “Come suck Daddy’s nuts.”

Pyrrha glanced at the door. If she ran, she could make it out before anyone could stop her. Even if Nile had locked it, she could pop the hinges with her Semblance. But…there he was, stroking his godlike fuckpole, so calm and confident she’d rather debase herself in the musky heat of his ballsack than run and tell the authorities. Well, she’d show him. She was gonna–

“Look at her go,” said Blake in awe, as Pyrrha smushed her face directly between Nile’s colossal wrecking-balls, wrapping her arms around his balls and gathering them around her head until it was almost completely engulfed between his sweaty, musky testicles. He groaned and stroked his cock tighter, slower, his monstercock twitching as Pyrrha slapped and swirled her tongue deep into his nuts. She panted as she slurped, eyes blank with pleasure, her boobs swiping the cum-soaked bedsheets as she rocked her body up into Nile’s heat. Her tongue shoveled mouthfuls of prenut into the back of her mouth, and she gulped it down without hesitating. The sight of her ass swiveling from side to side, tensing with each fuck-hungry shove, was enough to make Blake tingle from head to toe. She wanted to push in, impale herself on Master’s cock again, but just as she started forwards, Mom put an arm in front of her.

“No, Blake,” said Kali, her eyes narrowed – flirty even in their sternness. “She needs to learn.”

“I…yes,” Blake said thinly. She crossed her arms and puffed…until Mom held her shoulders and kissed her mouth. Her heart leapt, and she flung her arms around her mother, holding her warm, mature waist tight against her own as they sucked, lapped, and spat on each-other’s tongues. Their soft titties squished together, their athletic tums. Mom had a soft belly – she was a mother, after all – but there was an unmistakable layer of muscle beneath the slight chub. She’d never slacked off about her body, and for that reason she could keep up with the highest-calibre sluts. “Mom…”

“I’m proud of you, darling. You found a place you belong.” Kali nuzzled noses with Blake, who couldn’t help but rumble and purr.

Pyrrha’s lungs hurt. She sucked down oxygen-infused cockmusk, unable to drag her face away from Nile’s balls for even a minute. God, she could feel them churning full of sperm, bloating and shifting beneath her, seeming to grow bigger as she played with them. She nuzzled Nile’s ungodly-thick root with the top of her head, and yelped when globs of cum smacked down on her back and shoulders, and in her hair. When Nile seized her head and pressed it firmly against his cock, she didn’t miss a beat: throwing her arms around his shaft and bouncing, running her tits up and down his shaft while she made out with it in sloppy smooches and groans, drawing trails of drool with her tongue.

“Good girl,” Nile said. “Wanna be one of my pussies?”

Pyrrha leaned against his dick, weighing it back and down against his abs and chest – so she could look into his eyes, sprawling with most of her body rocking back and forth on his monsterdick. “Yuh-…nnh…yesss…”

“I thought so. You’d do anything to get at this dick. What d’you want?”

“I want…” Pyrrha chewed her lip and shivered – before mounting his root, straddling it with her muscular thighs and masturbating with two fingers. “Fuck me.”

“That’s ‘Fuck me, Daddy.’”

“Fuh-fuck me, Daddy!”

“Soon.” Nile shoved her aside with the back of a hand. She tumbled onto the bedsheets and stared at the ceiling for a moment, stewing in her own shame and indecency. Meanwhile, the Professor stood and stretched. “Blake. Condom time.”

“Ah..!” the kitten yelped, and peeled away from her mother to stand before Nile, dwarfed by his sheer scale, unable to keep her face straight before the veiny might of his python-dick. She squirmed and panted, her perky boobs pushing in and out rapidly. When Nile grasped her by the throat and lifted her into the air, she squealed and kicked with delight, gagging, golden eyes rolling back as her cheeks puffed out and spittle blew from her nostrils… Nile seized her thigh with his free hand, lifting it so he could push his broad cockhead up against her needy pussy. She came instantly, choking on her own orgasm, squirting all over Nile’s glans while he oozed enough precum to impregnate her a hundred times over. Her agile midriff arched and bucked, swirled and spasmed as she came, and her black cat ears lost control: one twitching straight while the other flattened, reflecting her half-conscious, lid-drooping eyes. “Fuck me, masterrrr!” she crooned. “Fuck my tiny, sopping pussy into oblivion!”

Nile laughed and shook his head…and flipped her over. Now her face was smushed against his dick, forced to inhale cocksteam directly from his urethra. She struggled and wriggled as he grasped her waist, holding her like a squishy onahole. Pyrrha reached both hands between her legs and started to finger herself hard as Nile pushed Blake down, distending her jaw and her neck and her chest cavity with his brutal, glutting cock. Blake rumbled and groaned in panic, but her love was obvious: she pawed and clawed down Nile’s cock, trying to drag herself around him faster than he was pushing her down. When she was half-sleeved around his cock, his glans resting in her stomach, limbs dangling, Nile clucked his tongue.

“Oh, my…” Kali purred, and stroked her daughter’s rump on her way to the bed. She climbed past Pyrrha and nuzzled up with the pillows, pressing her arms under and around them, bracing herself for one hell of an impact. Her ass swayed lazy circles in the air, her pussy so sopping wet that Pyrrha could see the strings clinging between her inner walls. She peered under her own heavy breasts and said, “Come on, master. Show me a good time…”

Pyrrha got up on all fours – and gasped when Nile seized her neck. He dragged her forwards on the bed, closer to Kali – and then rested his balls over her head. “Watch closely,” he said, lowering his Blake-sheathed dick against Kali. Blake’s asscheeks kissed her mother’s own, making the older woman hiss and spread her thighs wider. Before Pyrrha’s eyes, Kali reached down with both hands, hooked her fingers into her trembling pussy, and spread them open. She rattled and groaned as she stretched herself, yaaawning her older, motherly pussy wider and wider – until Pyrrha could see the slick, pouting pucker of her cervix, deep inside.

Nile patted Blake’s head and said, “Ready to go back to where you were made?” Blake’s only response was a deep-throated gurgle. Nile shrugged. “What do you think, redhead?”

“Fuuucckkggkkk…” Pyrrha said.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Nile hunched over Kali, planting his hands in the pillows to either side of her – mounting her like a savage beast. Pyrrha’s vision was nearly obscured by his balls: she pressed forward, closer to Kali and her gaping, hungering cunt. Nile stroked Blake up and down, bumping her against her mother, making her ‘blug’ and ‘gluork’ in throaty grunts…before a tension ran along his muscles, he clawed the pillows hard, and inhaled. Kali lifted her hips a fraction of an inch, sensing her master’s drive. She knew what was about to happen, and braced herself for it…as best she could. How could anyone really prepare for having their daughter rammed up their cunt?

Nile’s hips dropped. Blake’s ass and waist vanished into Kali, stretching her pussy many times even its gaping size. The MILF threw her head back in a howl of shock, pushed past the brink and then some – a bone-quaking orgasm, the gold of her eyes hiding behind her drooping, twitching lids as her belly bloated around Blake’s ass and thighs! Blake’s eyes jolted a little wider as she realized what was happening: retching, spewing bubbles down Nile’s cock with urgency. Her knees touching her shoulders, legs folded up by the vice-squeeze of her mother’s pussy, she was becoming exactly what Nile had said – a condom, trapped between her master’s cock and her mother’s womb! Nile started to thrust hard, jolting the impaled slut back and forth, deeper into the sopping honeypot from whence she’d first spawned. Pyrrha, meanwhile, received only glimpses of Blake’s interment between the swings of Nile’s massive cumtanks. What she did see was enough to get her panting, whining in desperation. She turned onto her back to suck on Nile’s balls, dragging her face over his penduluming sack. His breathing grew heavier and heavier, his thrusts harder and slower, until Blake was lodged inside her mother – her butt, waist, and thighs buried deep in Kali’s cunt. Kali breathed shallow, unsteady breaths, her face vanished into the pillows, ears flat against her scalp. When Nile grabbed Blake’s head and pushed her back, wrenching his dick slooowly out of her stomach and throat, Kali’s toes curled and, with a shuddering little mewl, she lost control of her bladder – clear urine sprinkled the bedsheets.

Nile’s glans popped out of Blake’s mouth with a wet ‘schlopp!’, leaving her wedged in her mother – legs sticking out over her head, feet and toes wriggling lazily. Her eyes were distant, unable to focus on Nile’s giant dick as he swiped it over her face, oozed precum into her open mouth and nostrils… At last, he pushed his tip into Blake’s gaping maw once again – only to grunt in release. Pyrrha heard a babbling noise in Blake’s gullet. Was he–?

“Good piss-slut,” he said, groping his dick as he relieved his bowels into Blake’s stomach. The catgirl just gargled on his urine, peering up at him in love and devotion until he was done. He wiped his dick on her face again – before scooping up Pyrrha with a hand, lifting her like a slutty doll. “Ready?”

“Ready for..?” Pyrrha said vaguely, but Nile didn’t really care about her response. He punched her, head-first, against Blake’s chest. There was no mercy in his grip, and no hesitation. Kali screamed as Nile crammed both girls into her, fisting and shoving them, until Pyrrha’s ass stuck out just over Blake’s head. Pyrrha was engulfed in darkness, squirming together with Blake. She gasped when she felt Nile’s glans, molten-hot and spewing pre, poking her cunny. For just a moment, Pyrrha’s senses returned. She understood what was happening, and had just enough time to cry out, “No!” before Nile slammed his gargantuan fuckrod into her!

He split her open. Searing pain filled her, a fire up her spine…that turned to pleasure when it hit her brain. She gagged in orgasm after pathetic orgasm, fucked back and forth on the stud’s colossal dong, slammed deeper into Kali’s rippling pussy. Her head must have crowned through Kali’s cervix at some point, as her brow hit a squishy wall that resisted every thrust and hammer – the back of her womb? Deeper, deeper, Nile fucked his sluts into the broodmother, compacting, contorting their bodies until they were both nestled as deep into the pit of Kali’s pussy as they could possibly go. Blake’s mouth found Pyrrha’s in the darkness, and they kissed needily, drinking each-other’s lust as Nile’s cock thundered into Pyrrha’s own womb. He was determined to get them both all the way inside Kali, no matter what. Pyrrha could only imagine how much the MILF’s belly was bulging: hyper-pregnant with two adult sluts. She came again and again, her pussy walls crashing around them in desperate spasms of muscle. Kali probably wasn’t thinking at all: her mind gone away to some whorish horizon as Nile smashed her womb into a slut depository. Soon, Blake and Pyrrha vanished from the outside world, mashed brutally inwards until even their feet were forced inside Kali, whose cunt gaped so gigantically it was impossible to think of her recovering. Nile groaned as he neared his peak, going into overdrive–!

“You’re so lucky,” Blake hissed against Pyrrha’s lips. Pyrrha couldn’t even respond, except to suck on Blake’s mouth once again, mewling like a slutty kitty in the utmost depths of ecstasy.

Then Nile pulled out of her – all at once. Pyrrha and Blake’s breathing became the only sound, their bodies trapped together, limbs intertwined in the clamping, squeezing space. They could hear Kali’s thunderous heartbeat, the gurgle and shift of her organs. “Huh..?” Pyrrha breathed.

Then Nile’s cock rocketed into Kali’s womb, jamming between their folded bodies, punching between their tits! They yelped at the impact, and immediately gagged on the glob of prenut that squirted from Nile’s tip. He dragged his dick back, his veiny shaft grinding along their slick-wet bodies on its way out – only to jolt forward again.

“He’s close,” Blake panted, squeezing Nile’s dick with her thighs. “Ohgod, oh…” She was nearly knocked unconscious when his glans smacked her face again, and received a thick whiff of cockmusk directly from his slit. “Gluuuhhh…”

Pyrrha couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything except grope at the monstercock lurching up and down between their bodies, slamming Kali womb-deep, hotdogging their thighs, and fucking their tits all at once! And at last, Nile finally tipped over the edge. He growled in deep delight, and smashed his dick all the way to the back of Kali’s womb! His dick bucked and spasmed against Pyrrha, it erupted cum – glut after guttering blast of thick, off-white seed flooding the MILF’s babychamber, bathing Blake and Pyrrha in his manly spew! They were drowned, submerged in jizz by the third or fourth shot, forced to fight for the thin pockets of air that appeared as Nile’s sludge flooded out of Kali. He didn’t stop firing for almost two minutes, by which point the chamber had definitely inflated around Pyrrha and Blake, becoming far more spacious. They clung to each-other around his cock, lips squishing together as they sucked at the very last pocket of air, each of them fucked to exhaustion. The cum-stench overwrote any resistance that remained in Pyrrha’s mind. Nothing was left but depravity.

Gravity tipped – Kali being rolled onto her back. Nile pulled out of her, letting his jizz waterfall from her ludicrously-stretched cunt. The passage was so loose, now, that Pyrrha and Blake were swept out with the tide. They sprawled on their backs, tits heaving as they drank air together, squeezing each-other’s hands. Kali was the definition of ‘wrecked’: her eyes showed only the whites, unconscious but still breathing, literal gallons of splooge pouring from her cavernous pussy while her belly, the approximate size of a wrecking ball, slowly sagged and deflated.

Pyrrha reached down to massage her own gaping cunt. Fingers wouldn’t do: she slammed her fist inside and grinded her wrist at her clit, moaning faintly as Nile glared down at her.

“What d’you say?”

“Thuh-thank you…”


	8. Civil Whore Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are all together, all-singing, all-dancing, all-fucking.

It was the perfect day for a walk in the park. Beacon’s gardens were off-limit to the public, while the students were mostly cooped up classrooms – or raving at the Star Star Mikki concert just past the tree-line. Even then, a few people were in the gardens, walking back and forth from here to there. As the sun rose over the trees, they witnessed a strange sight; one that demanded they stop and stare, or duck their heads and speed along to their destinations.

Professor Nile was taking his dogs for a walk. Each wore a personalized leather collar about her neck; not displaying their names, but their roles: Kali Belladonna was dubbed ‘MILFpussy’, her daughter crawling beside her ‘Cocksock Kitten’. Both had thick pink, tailed buttplugs protruding from their assholes, keeping them nice and stretched: whenever Nile wanted to use them, he could just wrench the plugs out and slam his cock in…and usually out the other end. Padding out at the head of the pack was the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, her thick ass swaying pale and bare. The same went for her big sister, Yang, and the blindfolded Schnee slut who couldn’t stop bumping into the other ‘dogs’, mumbling around her ball gag whenever she did. Drool dangled from her chin, a cum-infused slime from the rough gutfucking she’d received just before coming out: her bloated belly nearly touched the floor, her huge pillowy tits squeezed between her biceps. Nile gave a grope to the bulge in his pants leg: Pyrrha Nikos strapped to his right thigh, his flaccid cock lodged down her throat all the way to her stomach. She squelched and blew noisy splutters around his base, her lips imploding and pouting outwards whenever she tried to gasp, her tongue forced out of her mouth by his sheer girth.

“We’re gonna meet a friend today,” he said, though he knew his dogs’ minds were too fuck-fried to follow his meaning. “Gonna have a fun day out.”

The park was full of real dogs. Nile wasn’t sure if they were wild or not: there was some kind of concert blasting noise just past the treeline, so he assumed they belonged to the concert-goers. As he walked the sluts down the sandy path, the animals took notice: pricking their ears up and turning their heads to watch the horny, sweating bitches pass by. A few larger dogs hauled themselves up and padded alongside the girls, panting heavily. Nile laughed. He supposed he could take a detour. Pinching Weiss’ leash, he tugged her outside the main group. The blindfolded girl grunted in confusion – only to yelp when a massive German Shepard rolled out his tongue and lashed her face in a big, wet lick. Before she knew it, the beast was mounting her from the wrong direction, heaving his great mass over her naked back and slamming his paws down on either side of her. His thick, red dog-dong pushed against her blindfold. Weiss squeaked a pitiful note as he thrusted, bashing his schlonger against her cheeks, her chin, her ball-gag. The other girls stopped crawling to watch, red-faced and panting, unable to disguise their lust as the canine’s cock swelled and swelled and oozed white slime down Weiss’ features. Weiss could hardly breathe without inhaling dog jizz: she groaned and coughed, spluttering even more gooey spit around her gag. The hound was trying to fuck her mouth, but it was impossible with the gag in the way. Nile nudged her with a foot.

“Take it out.”

Weiss started to shake her head…but then she tensed, murred subserviently, and pushed the ball-gag out of her mouth with her tongue, pressing it down, clearing the way to her throat–!

The dog wasted no time. With a triumphant bark, he clenched his flanks down over Weiss’ naked body and jerked his cock inside her. His massive dog-dick vanished into her maw and mashed his knot against her jaw, making her croak and choke as tears poured from under her blindfold. Her neck bulged around the dog’s girth, turning red as he pumped in and out, battering her poor, pretty nose with his knot. Ghueck, ghuck, bhuoch! Each thrust milked a fresh spurt of drool down her chin, each impact making her tits and asscheeks wobble mightily. The show was sending the other girls into heat: they mewled and yipped and spread their legs for the doggies closing around them. Fingers plunged into sopping cunts, tits mashed against the ground, and tongues spilled from panting mouths. Nile’s broken sluts, each more depraved than the next. He groped Pyrrha in his pants again – and glanced at the uncertain-looking dogs. “If you wanna get your dicks wet, it’s open season.”

They couldn’t understand him, of course: if anything tipped their decision, it was when Yang Xiao Long started to jerk and twerk her hips, making her asscheeks clap a begging rhythm, dancing sweatily in the sun. A terrier leapt onto her divine rump and started to thrust, his feet scrabbling for the ground but unable to touch it. Yang’s eyes shot back in their sockets, thrilled to be used even by the little dog. Her asscheeks rippled around it. She got off lightly: her little sister wasn’t so lucky. A pit bull, a muscular brute of a dog, mounted her and bit down on her hair, tugging it back as he slammed his dense cockpole at her pussy. She squeaked and crooned each time he missed her cunt – and then threw back her head in a guttural howl when he plunged into her asshole! One by one, the girls submitted to dog-cock, squealing in bliss as their cunts were violated by animal dick. Nile gave their leashes a tug, forcing them to crawl forwards, inch by awkward inch, while the dogs dragged and paddled their paws along the ground. Weiss couldn’t move at all, owing to the cock in her throat, but the German Shepard finished up quickly: he tossed his head as he came, and jizz exploded around his knot and down Weiss’ chin, making her hiccup and gargle and spew beast-spunk. At last, the dog yanked out of her, and she dropped limp, coughing and twitching as Nile dragged her along the path. She didn’t even have time to recover before another dog mounted her exposed ass and started to thrust, standing on her legs and back. Weiss arched her body and hissed when his knot penetrated, spreading her neat Schnee pussy wide open.

Ruby’s dog finished inside her with a whine. Her belly bulged around his tar-thick cumload, audibly glurping and sloshing so full of jizz that she spurted cream between her teeth. Her eyes lolled in their sockets, hazy and unfocused, her face bright red and her lower lip caught between her teeth. “S-Sho ghuuuud..!” she wailed. A few passers-by raised their slates to snap pics. Nile only smirked. He had no fear of facing punishment for his actions: the higher-ups would never admit half the student body had been converted into raving sluts for their teacher’s dick. If they called him to question, he’d show up with a girl impaled on his cock. He’d never felt so invincible. He gave the leashes another harsh yank, and several dogs detached from their bitches, tumbling off with disappointed yelps – only for others to take their place, clamouring for breeding spots. Yang made a gurgling noise and thrust her magnificent butt up high when the little dog came in her – only for a bigger, more brutal-looking hound to mount her sweaty, glistening rump and resume hammering her cunt. Kali and Blake were…less amused. They hissed at the gathering dogs, pressing butt-to-butt and glaring outwards. Natural instinct, Nile supposed. He yanked their leashes to send them sprawling. As they tried to straighten, two mastiffs leapt and plugged their throats with doggy dick. Their golden eyes shot back in their sockets, horking and spitting through their nostrils as the dogs drilled their throats, making their big titties swing and clap and their asscheeks ripple in mother-daughter harmony. Their faces turned more and more red as their oxygen dwindled, tears streaming from their eyes. Their desperation only increased when two more dogs padded up behind them and, with triumphant growls, mounted their thick butts. Their world became a stream of thrusting, slapping dog-cocks, knots bashing their rims as though trying to knock them out. Blake tried to push the mastiff off of her, but with such a large beast, it was downright impossible. Kali, meanwhile, tangled her fists in her abuser’s fur and pulled him closer. Her eyes started to focus, and she got her knees under her to lift her ass and meet her lover’s pounding with firm rolls and gyrations, further confirming Nile’s theory that MILFpussy was the best. Her dogs erupted long before Blake’s did: cream poured from her nostrils and pussylips as the hounds trembled and whined – then yanked out of her, leaving her to ooze on the park floor, trailing jizz behind her like a snail as Nile dragged her along.

-

On the other side of the park a steady beat was making its way along the sandy path. Clop-clop, clop, clop-clop. At last, the hoofbeats stopped beside a sparkling white fountain and Glynda Goodwitch pushed the back of a hand through her hair. She was sweating inside her shirt – the sun’s rays throbbed down mercilessly. Maybe an outdoor meeting hadn’t been the best idea. Then again, it would have been such a waste to miss a day like this, even for depravity. A smirk touched her lips as she dismounted her stallion. Brutus tossed his mane and whickered firmly when she trailed her fingertips along his flank, across the rungs of his ribs, until she arrived at her destination and crouched down. “How are you managing under there?”

The spies spluttered and squirmed, impaled on Brutus’ immense dick. Neopolitan, the technicolour mute girl, wouldn’t have had much to say in any case: her lips were imploded around Brutus’ shaft, her maw gaped her maw wider than Glynda’s head. She gagged prettily. The bulge traversing her stomach, chest, and neck was barrel-like, twitching and pulsing with Brutus’ excitement. His flare emerged from her asshole like a mushroom cloud, preventing her from slipping off. Further down was Cinder Fall, the evil-looking bubblebutt slut who’d once dared to challenge Glynda’s authority, now pinned to Brutus’ root with her tongue drooping against Neo’s. Her butt was squished up against Brutus’ root, her thick thighs dripping sweat and her toes curling in manic little spasms. The sluts’ lips and tongues squished together in slaps and smacks of dumbfucked pleasure, streaming bubbly drool to the floor. Glynda held her palm under the glossy saliva and lathered it into Cinder’s titties, making them nice and shiny before admiring her handiwork. Her sluts were soft, pleasant to touch, and oh so warm. She’d stretched them out nicely, turned them into perfect whores for dicks of all shapes and sizes. “Today’s a special day,” she told them, hunkering beside the impaled girls. Sweat dripped from her own thighs – and not just sweat. She tingled, ached with anticipation. “We’re going to show all of Beacon what we can do.” She cupped Neo’s chin on her hand, rolled her thumb over the girls’ dangling tongues. Their eyes swiveled to stare at their mistress, glaring at her with such adoration and obsessive need that Glynda had to chuckle. She’d sent Coco to the concert nearby, to spread rumours about what was going to happen here today. And she’d called in the help of another… When Brutus’ cock bucked and sprayed a metre-long rope of prime white precum across the park ground, Glynda knew it was time to move on – before things got out of hand. Glynda hoisted herself up onto Brutus’ back once more and lightly tapped his flanks with her riding boots. He started forwards. Soon, a round picnic area reared into view. A crowd had gathered there, a commotion rumbling at its centre. They were so busy, they didn’t even notice the horse riding in with two babes stretched all the way through on his dick. As Glynda neared the crowd, she began to see over their heads, to the focus of all their attention. Slung across a picnic table, belly and breasts exposed to the sky, was Velvet Velvetina, bunny Faunus and member of Coco’s team. Right now, she was gargling on a female student’s pussy while the girl’s boyfriend slammed her own cunt, making her tight tummy bulge and dance all the way to her navel. Velvet’s rabbit ears twitched and flexed between the girl’s thighs, and her neck tensed in struggling little spasms. The couple made out over her, sloppily Frenching and groping while they double-teamed the poor Faunus girl. Velvet grasped the girl’s buttcheeks – more for support than from passion – and eeped when the guy came in her, blasting her womb full of rich, spluttering seed. The girl hit her orgasm a moment later: she squealed and clamped her thighs around Velvet’s head, squirting down her forehead and soaking her brown hair. Velvet’s middle clenched and arched in manic little shudders, her tummy rounding out around the guy’s load – then starting to deflate when he pulled out, spurting jizz from her stretched pink pussy. The girl dismounted her face, leaving her panting, her cheeks red and her eyes unfocused, her bunny ears dripping girlcum from their points. Before she could catch her breath, a much larger man stepped up and lifted her left leg high in the air, twisting her onto her side and slamming his cock into her asshole! She clenched her teeth and squealed, belly-bulged again, yanking and jerking as the brute rocked her on his pummeling thrusts. Her modest titties bounded up and down, flinging drops of sweat and girl nectar while her long brown hair shimmered and shook, goo-glossed. Her mouth spilled open while her eyes rolled steadily back. Her squeaks became gasps and groans, and when another man squeezed her hair and pushed his cockhead against her cheek, she turned her head to slurp it inside her mouth. Glugging, gulping, the bunnygirl lost herself to bliss.

Glynda looked further down the path – and she saw him. Professor Nile’s height was unmistakable, and the crowd of girls crawling before him really left no room for doubt. She idly tapped Brutus’ ribs, urging him forwards. He snorted and went on, but not before firing another dense bolt of pre that drenched a female student’s back. She shrieked and turned, and her eyes went wide with shock. “What..?”  
One by one, the students turned to watch Glynda ride past, the two sluts bobbing beneath her like cockrings, leaving puddles of jizz in their wake. Even then, some of the spectators got a sense that something incredible was about to happen, and they broke away from the Velvet-fucking crowd to follow the massive horse. Good. Glynda pushed a blonde lock back over her ear. Today would be a show.

At last, Glynda looked down on Professor Nile. He tugged his leashes, and his girls sat to attention. Glynda’s eyes wandered over the prime sluts. The entirety of Team Ruby…plus an older woman she hadn’t seen before. If she was any judge, another girl was trapped in Nile’s pants, wrapped around his leg and spluttering on his dick. Now, that was promising. Glynda swung out of the saddle and lowered herself to the ground. Now her head only came up to Nile’s sternum. She crossed her arms and planted her feet and glared up at him.

“It’s good to finally meet you.”

As she spoke, Brutus began to circle the dog-sluts. They shifted nervously, doubt entering their eyes when they saw the whores impaled on Brutus’ cock. They had taken Nile’s ungodly fuckpillar countless times, but even they shuddered at Brutus’ girth. Brutus seemed particularly interested in the cats: he sniffed at Blake and Kali while the younger recoiled and the elder hummed affectionately. Brutus’ cock pulsed and bounced, belching thick splutters of jizz over the girls’ heads. Glynda noticed Kali caressing Brutus’ muzzle, drawing him closer…and kissing him. Odd.

Professor Nile extended a hand. Glynda shook it. His palm could have engulfed both of her hands with ease. “Likewise,” he said with a charming grin. “I’m a big fan of your work.”

Glynda hummed. Best to keep a haughty air. “Is that so?”

“Oh, yeah.” He jerked a thumb at Brutus – or more specifically, at the sluts spitroasted beneath him. “You’ve got them so crazed, even I couldn’t turn them. Probably. Maybe.” He shrugged his massive shoulders – and then tensed when Kali screamed. He and Glynda turned sharply – in time to see Brutus thrusting wildly, powerfucking Kali’s thick, jiggly ass and bloating her stomach around his girth! Her pelvis was in serious danger of breaking, but Nile knew from experience that Kali’s needy MILFholes could stretch to accomadate anything. Even he was shocked when he saw Neo partially vanish inside of Kali – swallowed up to her waist in the MILF’s asshole, and sinking deeper with every thrust! The other girls fell back from the scene of utter destruction, waiting for Kali to burst at the seams, but instead the catMILF gurgled in bliss, her tongue dragging on the floor as Brutus fucked her into the dirt. Glynda shared a glance with Nile, and then marched toward her horse.

“Brutus!” She drew her riding crop and touched the leather tip against his massive, swinging nuts. He stopped thrusting, but whined in distress. He wanted, needed to fuck, to obliterate. She’d kept him from hitting a full orgasm for days, now, and he was desperate to unleash his load into a womb. “Soon,” she promised, touching his flank as an order to move back. He blew and stepped back, dragging his immense schlong out of the twitching, babbling MILF. Kali mewled and bit her knuckles, waggling her ass back and forth as horsey precum spurted from her gaping hole.

Glynda puffed a tiny breath of acceptance. She rolled her riding crop under Brutus’ cock, stroking it the length of his colossal, leathery pole and then, with a flick, whacking a glob of precum that was dangling from his tip. It clung to the crop, and she brought it to her mouth for a slurp – touching her neck as it went down. Brutus snorted and glared at her, and she grinned bashfully. “What?”

Professor Nile crossed his bulky arms and looked over a shoulder – at the students vaguely sauntering nearer, detaching from Velvet’s sex show to watch the bigger, far more interesting event. “Looks like we have an audience.” He crouched by his girls and, one by one, undid their leashes. They rose nervously, perhaps realizing for the first time they were collared and nude in a public park. Only Kali didn’t stand: she stayed where she was, groaning and drooling, oozing horse-jizz from her flexing asshole. Blake shook her mother’s shoulders, but Kali was deep in her stupor. Nile chuckled and wrapped a hand around Kali’s neck, hoisting her into the air while she gagged and hiccupped, dangling the curvy slab of fuckmeat for all to see. “Hey!” he called to the crowd. “Are ya just gonna watch, or get involved?” He threw Kali to the ground in front of them. Like the cat she was, she landed on all fours, peering up at the students with her golden, predatory eyes. Her shaky breaths, the flush of her cheeks, made her desire all too obvious. She swirled her rump in little circles, pawing the earth as one student unzipped his pants…then another…and another. Cocks flopped free before her eyes, and she licked her lips slowly. The girl students were in a panic, shoving their boyfriends, demanding to know what they thought they were doing – but then Kali was upon them, slurping down their dicks and going to town with her skilled tongue and throat, pumping fat cocks in her fists, facefucking herself on every piece of meat she could reach!

“Good icebreaker,” said Glynda, coming up beside Nile and resting a hand on his buttocks. He stirred faintly at her touch. “You’ve trained them well. We should share our tricks sometime.”

Nile kept his eyes straight ahead. If Glynda had to guess, he was trying to look cool in front of her. “Mostly I just fuck ‘em until they forget who they are. After that, they’ll do anything to get a piece of me.”

“Really?” Glynda’s hand crept around to the waistband of Nile’s pants. All of a sudden, she pushed inside – and tangled her fingers in the hair of the girl impaled on his flaccid dickpillar. “Who’s this, I wonder?”

“Pyrrha Nikos. She thought she could push back against me. She thought wrong.”

“My, you are confident.” Glynda withdrew her hand. “Well, if you’ll excuse me…”

“What’re you doing?”

“This is the advent of a new Beacon. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t get involved.”

Nile shifted his arms and shrugged. “I won’t stop you. Knock yourself out.”

“Playing stoic, huh? That’s fine. You can watch.” Glynda patted his butt again – before striding toward the fuckfest. Now all of Nile’s girls were getting involved: Ruby Rose squealed as a sporty man bent her over and fucked her thick, pale ass, making it ripple and wobble with every thrust. Yang choked on two dicks at once, on her knees with three other guys jacking off over her luscious ass. Her throat bulged, her lilac eyes lolled in their sockets, and her tongue oozed outside of her stretched mouth. Blake was sealed to the hilt of a fat guy’s dick, forced down by her hair and held firm as she choked and spluttered slime down her chin. Glynda passed by Weiss as she was manhandled to the ground and spitroasted between two enormous dicks, bulging her throat and her belly while her middle arched, making her huge tits bounce freely against the air!

Glynda gestured with her riding crop as she passed Brutus. His dick was engulfed in green light, and the two girls slid off of him with a series of gargles and squelches. Cinder and Neo sprawled on the ground, mouths and asses gaping stupidly wide. They were powerful, though, even after being thoroughly destroyed by Brutus every single day. Slowly, their holes tightened, and they picked themselves up onto their knees, staring around with distant, fuck-blind eyes. When a group of students seized them by the hair and dragged them toward the party, they didn’t resist. Cinder was mounted up on her knees, her glorious ass high and tits crushed against the floor. The fuckboys were trying to figure out how best to tackle her when Glynda walked up, raised a leg, and stomped her foot down into Cinder’s asshole – burying her heeled shoe in the slut’s guts. Cinder threw back her head in a guttural moan, trying to crawl away, but Glynda just pressed down harder – hands on her hips, twisting her leg down to the knee while she grinned viciously at her delicious spy-whore. “This,” said Glynda to the crowd, “is how you treat a broken slut.” Another stomp. Her knee vanished inside Cinder with a schlopp! Cinder crooned, bubbles of drool pouring from her mouth and nostrils. “Anything less, and she won’t even feel it. Fuck her like you’re trying to kill her.” She wrenched her leg back, and it emerged from Cinder’s ass in a slick, cumsoaked torrent. Cinder wheezed, her poor, stretched asshole winking and flexing from the assault. “Lesson adjourned.” Glynda walked on and, glancing back, was pleased to see two girls stompfucking Cinder’s asshole. Neo wasn’t granted any mercy, either: a guy from the sports team held her by the hair, slamming her throat as she wriggled and scrambled with her knees twisting just above the ground, her feet dragging. The mute girl’s gags and croaks were music to Glynda’s ears: she swatted her pet across her thick bubblebutt as she passed, a single strike with the riding crop that left a long pink line written in her flesh. The student nodded at Glynda respectfully – and she reached up, pushed her fingers through his hair, and yanked him down into a deep, sloppy kiss. Her breasts rode up against his chest as their tongues melted together, rolling and slapping. The student’s face lit up red, but he kept on pumping Neo’s throat as he kissed the honoured teacher, spit drizzling down their chins! At last, Glynda broke the kiss and licked her lips, and moved on without a word – spit clinging to her shirt. By now, she was getting some of the attention previously reserved for the girls. One man even dared to run his hand down her waist when she strode past him, and cup the heft of her butt in his palm. She turned in a flash, causing him to flinch in fear when her emerald eyes cut into him. She touched her riding crop to his crotch, stroking it along the obvious bulge there. “See me after class,” she said with a wink, before, finally, approaching Nile’s girls. Ruby was on her back, her thick thighs wrapped around a thrusting jock, her squishy pussy squirting across the floor. Her squeals were muffled by the mass of her lover’s body, her face buried in his chest. When Glynda touched the crop to her stretchy, puffy pussylips, Ruby wailed and clamped down tight, her holes winking in and out in spasms of ecstasy.

“More!” she squeaked in delight, digging her nails into her lover’s back. “More, more – hahnn!”

Glynda smiled and stepped back. It was nice to see a previously innocent girl abandon herself so completely to depravity, to wrecking her own body on fat, manly monstercocks. It was the proper place for a girl like her. Glynda turned to Weiss and Yang, who knelt back-to-back with their thick rumps squishing up together in a glossy pancake of flesh. They had become the centre of a tittyfuck ring: one by one, men stepped up, groped their reddened boobs, and pumped their dicks between them until release. The girls panted sharp breaths, peering up at each man as though he were their precious lover. Their eyes might as well have been love-hearts, for all the affection glowing within them. Each time jets of cum blasted across their faces, filled their nostrils and mouths, Yang and Weiss gasped for more, swallowing the rich, thick seed. Their hands were clasped by their hips, holding one another for support. Glynda watched until the steaming jizz-tides formed pools in their laps, and moved on. Blake was on all fours, humming and pawing the earth desperately as three men jacked off over her. Her eyes were cock-crazed, her shoulders arching in little shivers as she waited for her reward.

“You want this, kitten?” asked one of the men, as a thick bead of precum oozed from his tip and dangled…dangled toward her. At last, the glob landed on Blake’s brow and dribbled down over her closed eyelid. She bit her lip and mewled – and gathered her breath.

“N-Not…big enough.”

The men were taken aback. Then anger flashed on their faces. “Enough with this femcuck shit,” said one, and strode behind Blake to grab her by the hips, lift her ass high in the air, and slam her aching pussy hard! She squealed, her eyes shooting back as he rammed her, rocked her on his thrusts. Her fingers clawed at the earth, but it was useless: he hatefucked her with a vengeance, making her asscheeks wobble and clap against his pelvis – THWAP, THWAP, THWOP! Just as suddenly, another of the man grabbed Blake’s long, tumbling black hair and lifted her by it. Tears welled in her lolling golden eyes, her mouth drooping open…until he fed his cock into her maw and, with a firm thrust, plugged her throat.

“We’ll show you big,” he said.

The third man looked dejected. “What about me?” But his friends were already spitroasting Blake at high intensity, too distracted to listen to his complaints. A torrent of spittle and girly nectar oozed down Blake’s chin and dangling legs, dripping from her toes in glistening ropes. Her back arched in tight shudders of bliss, and Glynda could just about imagine a tail shooting high into the air – her bodily expression was so catlike. Her kitty ears laid flat against her scalp, and her plump lips dragged and smooshed around pummeling fuckmeat, splurting cummy drool with every thrust.

Glynda knelt beside Kali. The catMILF had gotten the worst of it. Within the first minute or so of the orgy, she had been facefucked, cunt-rammed, ass-obliterated, slapped, choked, bukkake’d, tittyfucked, and generally roughed up to within an inch of her sanity. Her eyes showed mostly whites, and her tongue stroked loving patterns on her chin as she lay beneath her latest lover, a rather obese man with a particularly fat cock. His girth made her tummy dance whenever his balls slapped her asscheeks, drawing out delighted croons. Glynda rolled her fingers down Kali’s cumsoaked face, her red-marked throat and battered tits…and smiled. At last, she had found the inspiration she needed. Glynda rose, straightening up and turning to find a not inconsiderable crowd gathering around her. The lust in their eyes was obvious: they wanted the prime meat, and nothing else would do. Glynda unbuttoned her shirt from the collar down, exposing her slim, elegant collarbone…and the plump, pushing cream of her cleavage, more and more, until the lush centre-line of her breasts were exposed. She pursed her lips and hummed. “Well, then,” she said, thwapping her riding crop on her thigh. “Who’s going to be the brave man?”

That was the trigger. A pair of hands seized her partly-clothed tits and mashed them hard. Glynda bit down in pain and pleasure, looking up into the firm, lustful eyes of a ponytailed young man. He was already rock-hard – not surprising, considering the debauchery surrounding him and the big, perky pair of boobs in his hands. Glynda let her riding crop fall to the ground as others surrounded her, and took the man’s wrists in her silky hands – guiding him, urging him to pull the folds of her shirt aside, exposing her bare breasts to the breeze.

“Allow me,” she said, and slid to her knees. She held eye-contact with the ponytailed man as she unbuttoned his pants and boxers – letting his fat dick flop free, all nine inches of it. She cupped a hand under his balls, massaging his prostate with two fingers while her other hand stroked up and down his shaft – an elegant handjob, befitting someone of Glynda’s stature. “Very nice,” she purred, inspecting his girthy dick. At last, she breathed a hot gush of air over his tip, and he shivered in delight. Glynda chuckled under her breath – just before she pushed her heavenly mouth around his cock and rippled it down her throat. Her green eyes didn’t waver one bit, even when her lips smushed around his root and her tongue spilled under his balls to play with them. “Mmh…mmgh…” Glynda slid a hand down her skirt to massage her pussy, gurgling and groaning around the beautiful nine-incher. She didn’t even move her head: the slow, slick clenches and contractions of her gullet drove the man to orgasm within a minute. He arched and grabbed her head as he came, spurting rope after thick, delicious rope down into her belly. Glynda gaaargled and hummed, making her throat vibrate, delivering untold pleasure until his orgasm finally died down. Then she leaned back, rolling her lips up his dick and plopping them off his tip. “Ah…ahn… This is what I needed,” she said, trickling her fingertips over her cum-stringed chin. “Who’s next? For now…just consider me your deepthroat machine…”

Coco Adel stretched as she strode down the park path. She had spent hours around the concert, sidling up to likely groups and whispering about an event near the picnic area. It seemed her rumour-mongering had worked: quite a lot of people were walking in the same direction, muttering heatedly among themselves. The closer Coco got to the rendezvous point, the more nervous she felt. Things were going to change in Beacon, that much was certain. But how much?

At last, she saw it: an orgy in the middle of the park. Women under men, driven into such a lustful frenzy that nothing else seemed to matter. Professor Goodwitch had done an excellent job. Coco chewed her bottom lip. She wished she’d been here from the beginning, to see how it all started. It was easy to spot Brutus in the crowd – the massive stallion wasn’t exactly incognito. He had his own fanbase, it seemed: girls were drawn to him, kneeling under his powerful mass to make out with his cum-guttering fucktrunk, smooshing their lips, their tongues, their tits against his shaft. Their affections milked even more big spurts of pre out of the horse, but he couldn’t be driven over the edge by a mere ten horse-sluts stroking his dick. As a godlike stud, Brutus needed to dump his load in a womb or stomach, and only a few women were of his caliber. Coco puffed out her chest and took longer strides, determined to be that woman. She was pretty close when a hand closed around her neck. She glurked and looked up at Professor Nile’s bearded face. She had never seen such a man before, and shuddered before his musky presence...the bulge travelling down his leg… “H-Hi,” she said, but he shushed her with a click of his tongue.

“Look.”

Coco looked – and sighed, half in disappointment and half in excitement. It seemed Brutus was interested in another woman: a faunus MILF on all fours, waving her ass at the stallion. He approached cautiously, blowing steam through his nostrils as his shadow fell over her. Kali arched and mewled in anticipation, her eyes wide, hypnotized by lust. When his flare kissed her rim, her shoulderblades pushed back and her hips raised, breathing quick little breaths of need. Coco realized she was breathing sharply, too, unable to contain her slutty trembles. She was imagining herself in Kali’s position, pinned down beneath the manly beast, waiting for the sudden, overwhelming…

Thrust.

Kali’s head tipped back in a choking cry as Brutus rammed her asshole wider than her head, filling her guts and her stomach and her throat––! In a spray of cum and drool, his flare burst from her mouth and then some, almost a foot of stallion dick protruding out of her maw – another three or four feet yet to penetrate her ass. Brutus was not a patient horse: he began to buck through Kali, not giving her a moment’s rest. Ropes of jizz swung from his tip and Kali’s chin, her jaw dislocated, her maw stretched to an unbelievable width. Coco wanted to get into the action, to start worshipping Brutus as he destroyed another bitch, but before she could move, another took advantage: Cinder, that whore, staggered out of a crowd of men and threw herself down before Brutus, his cockhead bobbing just in front of her face. She got up on her knees – squishing her unfairly huge butt over her ankles – and cupped his flare with both hands, slurping jizz from his splurting tip while the audience took pictures on their Scrolls. Kali was already out of her mind with pleasure, jacked back and forth on Brutus’ powerfucking horsedonger, but Cinder was a greedy girl. She opened wide – and gagged as Brutus’ flare made her open about a foot wider. Her throat bloated, eyes rolling, Cinder schlucked and spluttered on horseschlong, her knees digging into the earth from the power of his thrusts. Soon, her lips made contact with Kali’s own, making out with the impaled MILF while Cinder’s tummy slowly, steadily rounded out with horse-pre. Coco squirmed against Professor Nile’s grip, whining, losing her mind to lust.

Then she saw, out the corner of her eye, Nile unbuttoning his pants.

-

And somewhere else, Emerald Sustrai was crying or some shit because she was pretty much the only girl not to get any attention in these stories - besides Penny, Ciel, Winter, Raven, Zedong May, Arslan, Ilia, and the obscure nobodies from Team NDGO. She turned to Mercury and said, “H-Hey…d’you wanna do something..?”

“Pssh, naw, miss me with that shit fam.” And Mercury went back to playing Fortnite.


End file.
